Lluitarem Contra Gegants
by CoolKidConan
Summary: L'Aya Murakami, la noia catalana amb el nom japonés, té un passat obscur situat en l'arxipèlag asiàtic. Un any després d'una confrontació amb certa organització criminal, uns coneguts molt importants tornen a la seva vida. Però es pot saber què hi fan en Shinichi Kudo, en Heiji Hattori, la Ran Mouri i la Kazuha Toyama a Barcelona? MES DESCRIPCIÓ A DINS!
1. Pròleg

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Hola! Gràcies per decidir començar a llegir aquest fanfic! Em fa molta il·lusió, perquè porto molt de temps treballant-hi i n'estic orgullosa! ^^

No tenia suficient espai per explicar-ho tot al resum, però aquesta història gira en torn a l'Aya Murakami, que és un personatge propi meu. De seguida descobrireu el seu passat i la seva relació amb el protagonistes de El Detectiu Conan, però la història té lloc a Barcelona un any i poc després de la confrontació amb l'organització dels homes de negre. Com això encara no ha tingut lloc al manga de veritat, doncs he intentat inventar-m'ho una mica, però ja veureu al tercer capítol que no he intentat fer-ho gaire per no canviar massa el que podria ser després la història de veritat. En aquest cas, assumim que en Shinichi torna al seu estat normal després de tot.

I... crec que això és tot! Tinc pensat fer quatre fanfics amb els mateixos personatges si a la gent li acaba agradant... així que espero reviews i opinions!

Moltes gràcies, i que vagi bé la lectura!

* * *

**PRÒLEG**

El dia que els corbs van mostrar-se per primera vegada a Barcelona va ser una freda tarda de Febrer. Ningú els esperava. Mai hi havia hagut corbs a la ciutat comtal. Ningú havia avisat als barcelonins de que aquell hivern hi hauria una migració excepcional d'aquelles besties negres que ho miraven tot amb ulls penetrants. Letals. Se'ls sentia grallar per tota la ciutat, i si la població hagués estat escoltant o al menys sentint, hi hauria hagut un estat de pànic mai vist.

Les plomes negres que els hi queien pel cos eren el símbol clar de que aquelles besties sanguinàries venien amb la intenció d'arrasar amb tot allò i tot aquell que s'interposés en el seu camí. Els núvols s'havien enfosquit i el sol s'havia amagat rere seu, com si s'amagués del terrible presagi que seguiria l'arribada d'aquells corbs despietats.

Ningú els hi feia cas. Ningú se'ls va mirar durant més de tres segons tot i les seves pintes estranyes. Ningú va pensar en alertar la població de que hi havia alguna cosa estranya que no acabava de quadrar. Ningú, ni tant sols aquell brillant jove noi de dinou anys que tornava de la biblioteca aquella freda tarda de Febrer.

Caminava a pas lent entre el fred, amb el cos cobert per una jaqueta gruixuda i uns texans. Agafava davant el pit una llibreta i una carpeta de la Universitat de Barcelona, on acabava de començar el seu primer any com a estudiant de criminologia. S'havia passat tres hores estudiant a la biblioteca i intentant acabar un treball, i ho havia aconseguit. Per això ara caminava cap a casa amb un somriure plasmat gairebé d'orella a orella a la seva cara. Era una llàstima que la bufanda que duia entortolligada al coll li tapés la boca, perquè el noi era guapo, i el seu somriure només el feia encara més encantador. Els cabells marrons clars se li removien pel cap amb cada ruixat d'aire fred que venia, però el noi estava massa content amb el seu treball com per passar fred. Per fi. Després de tanta investigació... per fi...

I llavors els corbs van grallar.

Ningú va veure ben bé el que va passar. Ni tant sols l'home del quiosc per on passava el jove, ni la dona grassa i ben arreglada que passejava el gos uns set metres enrere del noi. Els testimonis no van servir de res. Tots explicaven el mateix.

-No ho sé, senyor policia. Tot ha estat massa ràpid. He sentit un soroll estrany i de cop el noi ha caigut al terra.

O bé,

-Anava caminant i just quan ha passat per davant del meu quiosc he sentit un soroll i el noi ha caigut cap enrere cridant i amb el pit ple de sang. Ha estat llavors que els he trucat.

Hi havia xivarri. La gent s'acumulava al voltant de la zona on havia caigut el jove noi. Ningú preguntava el seu nom. Ningú preguntava cap a on anava, o si tenia família, o si havia quedat amb la novia. L'única cosa que es sentia eren preguntes estúpides sense importància: què ha passat? Què és això, sang? Algú ho ha vist? Perquè hi ha la policia? Al costat del cos del noi, la llibreta i la carpeta foradades sense pietat.

I com ningú va gosar fer les preguntes necessàries, ningú va adonar-se de que, a la llunyania, els corbs havien deixat de grallar i un a un emprenien el vol. Ningú es va adonar de que havien marxat de la mateixa manera que havien vingut.

El cas va quedar arxivat sense resoldre, i els corbs van tornar a casa.


	2. Preludi

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

* * *

La primera cosa que vaig pensar en obrir els ulls i notar com el cap em donava voltes, i com el meu cos estava contra terra dur, va ser que la culpa de tot la tenia el noi que segurament ara jeia al meu costat.

Vaig deixar anar un grunyit en sentir que el cap girava sol uns 180 graus, perquè em feia tant de mal que vaig haver de tancar els ulls per no perdre el coneixement un altre cop. M'havien drogat, fantàstic. Quina gran sensació la de estar sota efectes d'algun somnífer.

Quan vaig notar que el meu cap tornava a la normalitat, al menys parcialment, vaig deixar anar un llarg sospir. Vaig optar per no obrir els ulls, perquè el cap encara em donava voltes i no tenia ganes de marejar-me. Especialment en la situació en la que em trobava.

-O sigui que ja t'has despertat. Ja era hora, maca. –va dir la veu del noi que sabia que m'acompanyava. Jo vaig sospirar més audiblement.

-És culpa teva que estiguem en aquesta situació, _maco. _Abans de que arribéssiu m'havia mantingut fora de crims durant un any. Un any! Rècord! I en quant apareixeu vosaltres...

-Te'n recordes de res?

-Eh, que t'estava parlant!

-Perdona, però és que prefereixo començar a pensar una solució abans de que morim. –va respondre el noi sarcàsticament.

-Que alegre que ets, nano. No pots buscar un final feliç? –vaig tornar-li jo.

-No, tens raó, és molt millor que ens estem aquí penjats discutint sobre coses estúpides!

-Com que coses estúpides? Ah, és veritat, que estic parlant amb l'expert en evadir els pro-ble-mes! –vaig dir jo, donant un cop enrere amb el peu, on podia sentir que el noi estava.

-Idiota, no et moguis! –va cridar el noi.

-Què passa!?

-Però què no has obert els ulls!?

-Els he tancat molt ràpid perquè em donava voltes el cap.

-Doncs obre'ls, burra!

I quan vaig obrir els ulls vaig veure que els dos érem boca avall sobre una plataforma en un terrat d'un edifici d'almenys deu plantes. Només que un dels dos es mogués massa, els dos cauríem al buit del carrer.

-Merda! –vaig exclamar.

-Exacte. Tens ganes ja de trobar una solució, o no?

-No te'n recordes de res?

-Em venen coses aquí i allà però...

-Ah! Ah! Ja me'n recordo... era...


	3. Capítol 1

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

I després d'això, el primer capítol! Espero que us agradi! Comenteu siusplau!

* * *

"Amb tu me'n vaig allà on em porti el vent  
l'un al costat de l'altre som més forts i més valents  
amb tu me'n vaig i escapem d'aquest present  
que ha perdut tota innocència i la il·lusió de quan som nens"

-Invencibles, Els Catarres

* * *

**1. La noia catalana amb el nom japonès**

Aquella nit, quan em vaig despertar, la casa era molt més tranquil·la i silenciosa que no pas els altres dies. Allò hauria d'haver estat el primer senyal de que alguna cosa era diferent aquell dia. Les sabates d'estar per casa feien soroll mentre les arrossegava tristament pel terra, i en contrast amb el silenci de la casa, semblaven capaces de despertar tot el veïnat. Normalment hagués anat descalça, però des de la nostre estada a Japó, la meva mare ens havia fet adoptar el costum d'anar amb sabatilles d'estar per casa a tots. El pare, tot i ser d'origen japonès, mai ens havia explicat costums típics del país del sol naixent. Sovint deia que les seves arrels japoneses quedaven ofegades en el seu avi, però el meu cognom opina diferent. Murakami, em dic. Com l'escriptor. Ell no és el meu pare, però. El meu pare es diu Jordi. Suposo que ara enteneu perquè diu que les seves arrels japoneses no segueixen en ell.

El meu besavi, en Kohei Murakami, va venir a Espanya fa seixanta anys amb la seva dona, la meva besàvia Shiori, des de Tòquio amb la intenció de conèixer món. Tenien tres fills: el més gran de quinze anys que es deia Shuya, una nena de tretze que es deia Hinata, i el meu avi, que es deia Kohaku. El meu avi tenia dotze anys quan va arribar a Barcelona, però encara recorda els estius del 53 sense els Sakuras. Quan el meu avi Kohaku va fer vint anys va conèixer una noia catalana que es deia Clara Roig. En aquell temps, el meu avi, que havia viscut a Barcelona més temps que no pas a Tòquio, de japonès només en tenia l'aspecte i el nom. Però la meva àvia era una persona de ment molt oberta per l'època, i els dos es van enamorar. Amb trenta anys, a l'hivern de 1971 va néixer el meu pare, el més gran de tres fills que serien més tard. Com el pare de la meva avia es deia Jordi, i va morir en un accident de tràfic quan era relativament jove, el meu avi i la meva àvia van decidir honorar‐lo i posar‐li al meu pare el seu nom. De fet, només el meu tiet Shinji té nom japonès, i va ser únicament perquè sinó el meu besavi hagués desheretat al meu avi. O això diuen sempre el pare i la tieta Maria.

El meu pare té de trets japonesos el cognom i prou, perquè té els ulls tan lleugerament esquinçats que casi ni se li nota. Suposo que és per això que la mare va trigar temps en adonar‐se que tenia descendència japonesa. Però la meva mare sempre em diu que si hagués sabut que el pare tenia descendència japonesa abans, només s'hauria interessat en ell més ràpidament. Els meus pares es van conèixer i es van casar poc després, i amb vint‐i‐nou anys em van tenir a mi. En aquell temps els meus besavis encara eren vius, i la meva besàvia Shiori va demanar a la meva mare que em posés un nom japonès, perquè cap descendent seva que fos noia a part de la seva filla tenia un nom japonès. La meva mare, que se sentia malament per la pobra dona però a l'hora no em va voler arruïnar la vida posant‐me un nom massa estrany em va dir Aya. I així vaig sortir jo, l'Aya Murakami, la noia catalana amb nom totalment japonès.

La meva besàvia va morir poc temps després, i quan jo tenia deu anys va morir el meu besavi. No els vaig conèixer gaire, però el meu avi Kohaku sempre deia que la meva besàvia m'estimava molt, sobretot per el meu nom. En japonès, la manera d'escriure els noms canvia el seu significat. El meu nom pot significar un tipus de tela però també pot significar "veritat" o "lògica". La meva besàvia ho escrivia com a "sarja" perquè deia que era visualment més bonic. Així que en realitat em dic Sarja Murakami.

Els meus tiets i els meus avis ja fa temps que van perdre els costums japonesos, així que això que diu el meu pare és veritat. Bé, era veritat fins que fa un any vam haver de marxar a Japó per temes de treball del meu pare. Per això la meva mare, que era una enamorada de la cultura japonesa, ara ens feia duu sabatilles d'estar per casa. Per això aquell matí les meves sabates feien tant soroll.

Admeto que també podia ser que m'havia aixecat a les tres de la matinada per agafar aigua i la casa estava anormalment més tranquil·la. En cinc hores m'havia d'aixecar per anar a l'institut, però no vaig poder evitar parar‐me uns segons a contemplar des de la finestra del menjador la vista de Barcelona per la nit. No tenia tantes llums com Tòquio, i potser no tenia massa moviment a les tres de la matinada excepte per uns nois joves que tornaven de festa, però per mi seguia sent la ciutat més bonica del món.

Decidint que si no tornava a dormir no m'aixecaria per anar a l'institut, vaig tornar al llit.

Em vaig estirar boca amunt al llit després de deixar el got ple d'aigua freda a la tauleta de nit blanca. El silenci total se'm va fer molt estrany. Sempre hi havia algun cotxe que passava, fins i tot a les tres de la matinada, però ara no es sentia res. Ni un mosquit, ni les cuques de llum, ni res. Silenci absolut. Vaig pensar que potser m'havia quedat sorda. Em vaig girar cap al costat i vaig tancar els ulls.

Quan em vaig despertar cinc hores després, amb un grunyit em vaig arrossegar fins la dutxa, em vaig vestir, em vaig arreglar, vaig esmorzar una torrada seca i vaig fer via cap a la parada d'autobús amb els auriculars posats i bloquejant el món exterior. El soroll provocat pels cotxes, els busos i la gent que caminava pel carrer a les vuit del matí ara em molestava en comparació amb el silenci de la nit anterior. Definitivament no m'havia quedat sorda. Llàstima, tenia intenció d'utilitzar-ho com a excusa per no anar a l'institut.

Quan vaig arribar a classe aquell matí, l'únic que havia arribat era en Martí, que s'asseia tranquil en un dels pupitres col·locats en files. Tenia el cabell d'un color marró tan fosc que semblava negre, i els ulls li brillaven més clars per sota del cabell remogut. El somriure amb que em va dir hola va fer que els cantons dels seus ulls s'arruguessin. Aquest era el noi que s'havia tornat el meu confident i més fidel amic des de que havia tornat de Japó. Era un noi molt simpàtic i obert, i era sarcàstic i sempre feia broma. Aquell matí em va saludar com qualsevol altre.

‐Ei, Japan, com va?

Havia agafat l'estúpid i molest costum de dir‐me Japan el dia que li vaig explicar per què tenia un nom tan estrany, i des d'aquell dia no ho va deixar estar. A ell, com a tantes altres persones que havia conegut en la meva vida, també li va semblar curiós que em digués Aya Murakami però no tingués cara d'Aya Murakami.

-Però... els teus ulls són... normals –recordo que va dir el primer dia en que va reunir el valor suficient per preguntar-m'ho.

-El meu cosí Hideki és diu Serra de cognom i d'aparença japonesa té el que jo de monja. –vaig replicar-li amb els ulls entretancats.

Al noi li va costar interioritzar-ho i assimilar-ho, però al final va fer que si amb el cap lleugerament. Des d'aquella conversa, havia decidit que dir-me Japan em faria gràcia. No me'n feia.

Aquell matí, després que em saludés em vaig treure els auriculars i li vaig dedicar una carota com li dedicava cada cop que em deia per aquest nom. La classe encara estava calenta, i es notava que havia entrat feia poc, perquè l'aire condicionat de la sala encara no havia entrat en tota potència.

‐Fa calor, estudiar per jugar-me la selectivitat és una merda... Com sempre –vaig respondre‐li jo, fent veure que no m'interessava el més mínim. El noi em va somriure mentre jo deixava la meva motxilla a la taula al costat de la seva. Quan em vaig asseure al seu costat em va donar un cop amb el colze.

‐Anima't home! Tens el luxe de passar un altre dia amb mi.

‐Ugh. No m'ho recordis. Aquesta és la pitjor part. –Però era mentida. Aquella era la millor part.

El noi em va ensenyar unes quantes cançons noves que havia trobat, i jo li vaig estar explicant les ganes que tenia de que arribés avui, divendres, per començar el pont de la Mercè i no haver de fer classes durant quatre dies seguits. El noi em va preguntar si havia fet plans per anar a algun concert, però jo li vaig respondre que tenia pensat quedar-me a casa tot el dia sense fer res. El noi va riure i em va explicar que ell tenia pensat anar amb uns amics de futbol al concert que es feia diumenge a Plaça Espanya. Jo li vaig desitjar que s'ho passés bé.

Quan portàvem una mitja hora parlant tranquil·lament com cada matí, la classe es va començar a omplir de companys que cada cop feien més i més soroll, i no vaig poder evitar pensar les diferències que hi havien entre els adolescents catalans i els japonesos. Cap era ni millor ni pitjor, vaig decidir. Eren diferents, simplement.

-Hola Martí, què tal? –va entrar de sobte una noia amb els cabells arrissats i rossos. Es deia Janna, i feia el batxillerat social. Recordo que el seu pare era Americà i la seva mare catalana, així que quan vaig tornar de Japó vaig pensar que seriem bones amigues perquè les dues teníem famílies barrejades i la nostra diversitat cultural familiar ens uniria. Però resulta que ningú ho veia així. Aya Murakami només va servir com a introducció a que la gent em mirés de manera una mica estranya, i vaig començar a ser la friki que venia de Xina... o era de Japó?

Es clar que la majoria de gent no era així. Hi havia molta gent a la meva classe amb qui jo m'havia fet molt amiga. I gent fins i tot d'altres cursos. Però, com a tot arreu suposo, aquí també hi havia el típic grupet de nois i de noies que em tractaven malament. I la Janna era una d'elles.

Resulta que l'únic motiu per el que la noia s'apropava a mi més de un metre era en Martí, de qui portava enamorada pràcticament tota la vida. Però en Martí m'havia explicat a mi en confidència una vegada que la noia no li feia la més mínima gràcia. Però allà era ella, dia rere dia intentant-ho. I en vista que en Martí es veia ocupat amb ella, em vaig girar a la cadira i vaig començar a parlar alegrement amb unes altres companyes.

Quan la primera classe va començar i el professor de filosofia ens va obligar a asseure'ns, en Martí em va passar un paperet petit doblegat. Jo me'l vaig mirar amb les celles aixecades.

-Quants anys tenim, dotze? –vaig xiuxiuejar-li jo, però el noi va riure i em va obligar a llegir-lo.

‐Avui no puc tornar en bus amb tu. –llegia la nota. Jo vaig sentir que el meu cor s'enfonsava lleugerament. Era curiós això. No vivíem al mateix lloc. De fet no érem ni veïns, però ell agafava el metro per tornar a casa i resulta que al costat de casa hi havia una parada. Així que ell caminava cap a la parada i jo cap a casa. I així cada dia durant l'últim mes.

‐Perquè no? –vaig preguntar‐li jo simplement, intentant que no es notés que allò m'importava molt. Vaig pensar en totes les excuses possibles: perquè ve la meva novia, perquè he quedat amb la noia que m'agrada des de que tinc dos anys, perquè penso demanar‐li matrimoni a la meva novia...

El noi va demanar-me que li tornés el paperet i hi va escriure una altra cosa abans de passar-me'l un altre cop.

-L'entrenament de futbol és més tard.

Jo vaig respirar tranquil·la i li vaig fer que si amb el cap lentament. Merda de dia.

Les dues de la tarda van arribar molt més lentament del que havien d'arribar. Estic segura que no m'ho vaig imaginar, el temps havia d'haver transcorregut més lentament que de costum. En quant l'agulla gran es va posar en les dotze a l'hora que l'agulla petita es va posar en les dues, vaig agafar les meves coses i em vaig acomiadar d'en Martí casi amb desgana.

-No em trobis massa a faltar eh, Japan. –em va picar l'ullet.

-Intentaré no somiar amb tu, però no prometo res.

-Ja m'explicaràs quin tipus de somni és.

-Calla!

Tenia moltes ganes de que acabés el dia.

En sortir al carrer em vaig posar els auriculars i vaig posar la música a tope per intentar oblidar‐me del fet que avui no venia en Martí amb mi. Feia molt vent, i ho vaig agrair perquè sinó la calor seria impossible de suportar. Vaig agafar l'autobús que em portaria des de Sant Just fins a Barcelona, i quan vaig arribar a l'última parada, vaig decidir que caminar avui seria bona idea.

Vaig passar per davant dels edificis per on passava sempre: les universitats d'arquitectura, farmàcia, química, enginyeria i dret; els jardins, les empreses localitzades en blocs de pisos moderns, els bars...

Vaig divisar a la llunyania un parell de cotxes patrulla parats davant d'un edifici amb les llums posades. Vaig parar en el meu camí per observar-los durant uns instants, pensant en què fer. Però quan el vent em va volar el cabell a la cara vaig decidir seguir caminant, com si mai hagués vist aquells cotxes patrulla, convencent-me a mi mateixa que allò no era un cas seriós, i que el podrien resoldre sense mi.

I llavors va passar.

Suposo que si hagués d'agrair a alguna cosa el que va passar aquell dia, hauria de ser el vent que em va portar aquell paper fins els peus.

Quan aquell full blanc em va tocar els peus vaig parar en sec i el vaig agafar. Em vaig treure un auricular, com si això facilités la meva posada d'atenció en el que estava a punt de veure. Per una banda semblava un petit paper normal, però quan el vaig girar per investigar‐lo, vaig veure que en l'altre costat hi havia una foto meva. I no qualsevol foto meva, sinó una foto meva vestida amb l'uniforme escolar de Japó. Se'm va parar el cor. Què significava això?

‐Perdona! Em pots tornar la foto? –vaig sentir una veu d'una noia cridar‐me. –És que estic buscant una amiga. –em va dir, i no em vaig adonar que no ho havia dit en català fins que la veu havia dit allò. Llavors vaig aixecar el cap i em vaig trobar amb uns ulls que coneixia molt be.

‐Ran?

‐Aya?


	4. Capítol 2

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Hola! Moltes gràcies Terry Wolles per llegir i comentar! M'alegra saber que t'agrada el fanfic! Espero que et continui agradant! La raó per la qual vaig decidir utilitzar en Shinichi (per respondre al teu comentari) és que volia situar la història quan la organització ja s'havia derrotat i en Shinichi havia tornat a ser com era, per que així tindrien un motiu (que ja veuràs més endavant) per anar a visitar l'Aya. A més, sempre he sigut una mica més partidaria d'en Shinichi que d'en Conan, i com a en Conan ja el veiem suficient a la sèrie de debó, he pensat que estaria guay utilitzar en Shinichi! Però gràcies per la teva opinió i idea!

Bé, de totes totes, aquí presento el segon capítol! Espero que més gent acabi llegint i que continui agradant!

* * *

**2. Un retrobament estrany**

Recordo el dia en que el pare va arribar a casa amb cara de pomes agres, la corbata mig desfeta i els ulls vermells i es va asseure a la cuina com si tot el cos li pesés cent quilos. La meva mare, que era a la cuina preparant el sopar, es va girar per veure què li passava al meu pobre pare, i jo, que acabava de baixar de la meva habitació, vaig preguntar-li a què venia tanta dramatització exagerada.

-Digues, Aya, quan el meu_ jefe _em visita al despatx i em pregunta si sóc en Jordi Murakami què haig de contestar? –em va dir el meu pare amb un sospir.

Jo vaig frenar-me a mig camí d'obrir la nevera i me'l vaig mirar amb cara estranya. –Que si?

-I quan em pregunta si sé japonès què he de contestar?

-Que el teu pare i el teu avi eren japonesos i que saps japonès però fa mil anys que no el parles i que de japonès només tens el nom?

-I llavors quan em demana que refresqui el japonès perquè m'hauré de marxar a Japó un any com a enviat de la empresa, què se suposa que he de dir?

-T'envien al Japó? –va preguntar la meva mare. El meu pare va sospirar un altre cop i es va fregar els ulls amb les mans.

-Volen expandir les oficines a Tòquio i necessiten un enviat que ja sàpiga l'idioma perquè així no es gastin diners en fer que algú l'aprengui. –va explicar-nos.

-I ens deixaràs soles un any? –vaig preguntar jo, resumint la meva tasca d'agafar un got d'aigua i asseient-me a la taula de la cuina al costat seu.

-Com tens el japonès, Aya? Recordes res del que parlaves amb els avis? –em va preguntar en l'idioma estranger. A mi em va sonar molt estrany que el meu pare em parlés així. No ho havia fet en disset anys de la meva vida, i ara volia començar?

És cert que el meu pare havia gairebé rebutjat tot el que tenia a veure amb la cultura japonesa des de que es va fer adolescent, però això no volia dir que no parlés amb els meus avis i els meus besavis en japonès. De fet, amb ells sempre parlava l'idioma. Però el meu pare sempre s'havia compromès a parlar-me en català, i va deixar la feina del japonès als meus avis. Jo el sabia parlar, i sabia més o menys escriure tot i que no dominava el Kanji, però ara feia temps que no veia als meus avis i tenia l'idioma una mica rovellat.

-Parlant em defenso ho suficient. Ara, no em demanis que t'escrigui 'albercoc' perquè és impossible. –vaig respondre-li jo, i el nivell del meu propi japonès em va sorprendre.

El meu pare em va mirar amb cara trista i va sospirar un altre cop.

-Què passa, Jordi? Vols deixar de sospirar d'una vegada. –va renyar-lo la mare.

-No m'envien només a mi a Japó. Hem de marxar els tres. –va explicar finalment el meu pare.

-Què!? Perquè!? –vam exclamar la mare i jo.

-Home no voldreu que us deixi aquí soles i jo me'n vagi a l'altre punta del món!

I així va ser com la feina del meu pare ens va obligar als tres a marxar al Japó un any. La meva mare i jo ens vam apuntar a un curset de japonès aprofitant que encara teníem set mesos abans de marxar, i jo vaig recordar el Hiragana, el Katakana, i vaig començar a aprendre el Kanji ho suficient per poder viure a Tòquio.

Als meus avis els hi va fer molta il·lusió que enviessin al pare a la ciutat d'on provenia originalment. Però Tòquio és una ciutat on hi viuen tretze milions d'habitants. És a dir, casi el doble de gent que viu a Catalunya viu en una mateixa ciutat. No cal dir-vos que els carrers són molt més grans però semblen molt més estrets.

A més, els apartaments generalment són de menys de 15 metres quadrats, així que l'empresa del meu pare ens va enviar a un dels barris residencials de Tòquio, un lloc anomenat Beika. Ens vam instal·lar en una caseta senzilla al costat d'una mansió que semblava deshabitada, i no vaig poder evitar pensar si era una d'aquelles famoses mansions encantades que tanta fama tenien al Japó.

A Beika vaig anar a l'institut Teitan, en vista de que la feina del meu pare no havia considerat el fet que jo podria haver anat a una escola internacional. Així que vaig acabar sent l'alumne d'intercanvi d'Espanya que no sembla japonesa però té nom japonès.

I va ser allà on vaig conèixer a la noia que aquell dia se'm va palplantar davant meu en un carrer de Barcelona amb una foto meva d'aquell temps que vaig passar al Japó. La Ran Mouri, capitana de l'equip de karate i campiona del Japó.

-Ran? Ran Mouri? –vaig tornar a repetir aquell migdia, encara sense assimilar ben bé la figura que s'havia presentat davant meu.

-Aya Murakami! –em va exclamar amb un somriure. Vaig donar-li un cop de vista a la noia com si això m'ajudés a assimilar-ho tot. Estava igual que feia un any. Tenia els cabells del color de la xocolata ben llargs que queien per el seu cos prim i lleugerament fort, i els ulls blaus d'un to casi lilós li contrastaven amb la pell fina i més aviat blanca. Anava vestida amb una samarreta de màniga curta de ratlles blaves i negres i amb pantalons curts de color beix, i duia una bossa penjada de l'espatlla dreta que li creuava per sobre el pit. Era ben bé la mateixa noia que en el meu primer dia a l'institut Teitan es va apropar a mi amb ganes de fer-se amiga meva. L'únic canvi que vaig poder veure va ser una cicatriu a la cuixa de la cama esquerra que no recordava que tenia, però la noia em mirava amb aquell somriure tan seu i em va fer venir ganes de plorar d'alegria.

-Què hi fas aquí? –vaig abalançar-me sobre ella i la vaig abraçar fort. En part ho vaig fer perquè no volia que em veiés plorar en cas que no em pogués aguantar les llàgrimes, però ho vaig fer més aviat perquè feia un any que no veia a la meva millor amiga i l'havia trobat molt a faltar. Tant, que em va fer la sensació que el cor bategava tan ràpid que se'm parava, i per un moment em va faltar l'aire de la summa alegria que em va provocar veure que aquella noia era sana i estalvia.

Vaig notar que la noia reia per la manera en que les seves espatlles van tremolar mentre l'abraçava, i després d'uns minuts es va separar lleugerament de mi per mirar-me a la cara i somriure'm dolçament un altre cop. Quan feia aquestes coses semblava una mare que consolava al seu fill petit que estava plorant i em va semblar més aviat adient per la manera en que jo ara plorava, sense haver-me'n adonat.

-Hem vingut a veure't –va confessar la noia mentre jo m'aixecava les ulleres de pasta negre que duia i m'eixugava les llàgrimes vergonyosament. De per sí jo no era ploramiques, i em feia cosa plorar davant de la gent, però en un moment com aquest les llàgrimes havien començat a caure sense el meu permís i ara ja era massa tard per fer-hi res.

-Que vol dir 'hem'? Qui més ha...? –però la meva pregunta va quedar a mitges quan una veu molt més greu que la de la Ran es va dirigir a la noia per darrere seu.

-Ei, en Hattori diu que ha trobat una bústia amb el cognom Murakami, podem provar a veure si és el seu pis.

En la meva estada al Japó havia tingut la mala sort d'haver pogut escoltar aquella veu poques vegades, i generalment en situacions extremes en que la veu cridava desesperadament o murmurava coses adoloridament. Però l'havia sentit prou cops com per que els meus ulls reaccionessin immediatament en reconèixer-la i les llàgrimes comencessin a caure un altre cop, aquesta vegada amb molta més llibertat.

Entre l'aigua que s'acumulava als meus ulls vaig veure la figura d'un noi de cabells foscos vestit amb una samarreta verda i pantalons texans apropar-se a la noia que tenia davant meu i parar-se en sec en veure'm. Vaig deixar que caiguessin algunes llàgrimes per veure millor el noi, i quan se'm va aclarir la visió, la imatge em va esborronar.

-Kudo. Shinichi Kudo.

En efecte, en Shinichi Kudo. Probablement un dels nois més brillants de la història. Un noi jove que amb només disset anys, era el detectiu més brillant del segle. I no només era molt intel·ligent, sinó que també era molt guapo. El típic noi a qui totes les noies li van al darrere, aquest era ell. El noi més brillant del segle se'm presentava davant meu ara amb un somriure i amb més cicatrius als braços de les que recordava. Tot i això, i tot i que l'espatlla esquerra li queia molt lleugerament més que la espatlla dreta com si hi tingués una ferida encara recent, era el mateix noi que recordava feia un any. El noi a qui li devia la vida.

-Ei, Murakami! No fotis que estàs plorant. –va exclamar el noi entre riures.

-Calla imbècil –li vaig respondre jo, eixugant-me les llàgrimes amb els costats de les mans. –Un any i només m'has de dir això!? No m'has d'explicar res més? Ni del fet de que hagis 'crescut'? Un any i tot el que m'has de dir és 'no fotis que estàs plorant'?

El noi va riure. –Teníem moltes ganes de veure't, Aya.

Jo vaig creuar els braços per sobre del pit i vaig fer veure que m'enfadava. –Perquè utilitzis el meu primer nom i m'ensabonis no et perdonaré. Encara no m'has explicat res.

Els joves nois van riure. –Què et sembla si anem a buscar a en Hattori i la Kazuha, anem a dinar i t'ho expliquem tot?

-En Hattori i la Kazuha també són aquí!? –vaig exclamar, oblidant la meva actuació.

-Ens estan esperant a la porta de casa teva.

Caminar pels carrers de Barcelona fins a casa meva resultava molt més estrany acompanyada d'en Shinichi Kudo i la Ran Mouri, a qui jo només sabia veure en un entorn japonès, tal i com els havia conegut. Vaig interrogar-los a fons, intentant que m'expliquessin exactament què hi feien aquí i com m'havien trobat, però els joves van refusar contestar a les meves preguntes fins que vam veure la famosa gorra d'en Heiji Hattori, detectiu de l'Oest. I tot i que en Shinichi m'havia confirmat que si que havien vingut, en veure els joves nois de la regió d'Osaka, el cor em va fer un altre bot i vaig sentir com els meus llavis s'estiraven en un somriure.

-Ei, l'heu trobat! –va saludar en Hattori amb una mà estirada amunt.

-Aya-_chan_! –em va saludar energèticament la Kazuha amb un somriure. Jo la vaig abraçar fort.

-No em puc creure que sigueu aquí. –vaig dir-lis jo. En Heiji Hattori em va dedicar un somriure de xulo, i jo em vaig tirar a abraçar-lo. El noi es va sorprendre al principi, però després em va tornar l'abraçada amb un riure.

Fins ara no me'n havia adonat, però els meus amics del Japó feien una olor diferent a la que feien els meus amics d'aquí. En Hattori feia olor a _okonomiyaki _i la Kazuha i la Ran feien olor a orquídia i a flor de cirerer. Eren aromes que em venien i que em feien sentir més a gust i a casa que mai. M'alegrava tant de tornar-los a veure.

-Molt bé, i ara que ja hi som tots, a menjar! –va declarar en Hattori amb un crit energètic, i jo no vaig poder evitar deixar anar un riure. Els havia trobat molt a faltar.

Sense deixar ni tant sols la motxilla a casa per no perdre el més mínim temps, vam començar a fer via cap a algun restaurant quan els nois de Japó van refusar la meva oferta de que es quedessin a dinar a casa.

En Hattori va anunciar que volia menjar japonès, però la seva oferta va estar refusada per una majoria indiscutible.

-Idiota! Vens a un país estranger per un cop a la teva vida i vols menjar _ramen_!? –va cridar-li la Kazuha.

-No em diguis idiota, idiota! Només volia veure si els feien igual que al Japó! –va contestar-li ell.

-Ets un tap de suro, hauries d'estar més content de que...

I així va continuar la seva discussió de camí cap al meu restaurant italià preferit. Jo, que caminava més enrere que la parella d'Osaka amb la parella de Tòquio, no vaig poder evitar començar a riure.

-No ha canviat res de res, oi? –vaig dir jo, a ningú en particular. Però la parella de Tòquio em va mirar i va somriure.

-De veritat que no. –va contestar-me la Ran.

Vam trigar més o menys vint minuts en arribar al restaurant, i en Hattori i la Kazuha no havien deixat de barallar-se com feien sempre, per les coses més insignificants. La gent del carrer ens mirava tota encuriosida i una mica espantada. Devien pensar, què fa aquesta noia catalana amb aquests quatre japonesos? I de què es barallaran aquests dos amb tanta emoció i amb aquests crits? Si sabessin que s'estaven barallant per quin restaurant de Kyoto era millor...

-Vale, podeu parar de discutir durant dos segons mentre demano una taula? Gràcies. –els hi vaig dir jo a la parella d'Osaka quan vam arribar al restaurant. El metre del restaurant es va apropar sigil·losament i amb una mica de por, però jo vaig somriure-li amplia i innocentment.

-Taula per cinc? –ens va preguntar, una mica nerviós.

-Si, si us plau. –vaig contestar jo.

-Tenien reserva?

-No. Què no hi ha lloc?

-Si, si. Passin, passin si us plau. –el noi jove, que devia tenir uns vint i pocs any, ens va fer passar al fons del restaurant, en una taula situada en un lloc on no hi havia ningú.

-Si està preocupat perquè aquests dos molestin als altres clients, –vaig dir-li jo a l'home. –Se saben comportar com cal.

-Ah, no... no és res... –va dir, una mica nerviós, i va marxar corrents.

-Felicitats, heu espantat al metre. –vaig dir-lis jo a en Hattori i la Kazuha. Ells em van mirar amb els ulls oberts en sorpresa, com si no haguessin fet mai res dolent. –Seieu, apa, seieu.

Un cop ens vam asseure tots a la taula i vam demanar el menjar, vaig començar a fer preguntes. Preguntes que m'havien quedat sense resposta durant un any. Preguntes que havia de resoldre quan abans millor. I la primera pregunta va ser la més obvia en el cas en que ens trobàvem. La pregunta que hauria d'haver fet en el primer moment en que havia tornat a veure a en Shinichi Kudo.

-Què ha passat amb l'organització?


	5. Capítol 3

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

I el tercer capitol és aquí! D'aquí poc els capítols aniran venint més a poc a poc, perquè entre els estudis i tot tindré menys temps! **Una advertència per aquest capítol: els que no estigueu al día amb el manga VIGILEU SPOILERS! **El final de l'organització és inventat, però s'hi expliquen molts personatges i molts moments que si no esteu al dia seran spoilers mooolt grans! Quedeu advertits! En el cas que no estigueu al dia, podeu llegir el principi i les ultimes frases que no fan de spoilers, perquè aquest capítol és només per col·locar el context, i no afecta precisament a la història aquesta en concret.

Gràcies pels reviews un altre cop! M'alegro molt que continui agradant!

* * *

**3. L'organització dels homes vestits de negre**

Tothom que havia conegut en Shinichi Kudo durant més d'un any sabia què era l'organització dels homes de negre, quina importància tenien, i perquè eren els causants de que el jove noi hagués hagut de fer set anys dos cops.

L'organització dels homes vestits de negre era, tal i com el seu propi nom indica, una organització de criminals, assassins i lladres que anaven vestits de negre i tenien sobrenom de begudes alcohòliques. Eren, a més a més, els desenvolupadors d'un verí anomenat Apoptoxina 4869. Aquesta droga va ser originalment creada per la Shiho Miyano amb el propòsit de crear un verí letal, però els resultats van ser diferents. Resulta que l'Aptx. 4869 no matava, encongia.

I així va ser com el famós detectiu juvenil Shinichi Kudo va passar a tenir set anys i dir-se pel sobrenom de Conan Edogawa. Un dels membres més letals de l'organització, amb el sobrenom de Gin, va obligar-lo a prendre's el verí quan en Shinichi va enxampar-los a ell i al seu company Vodka fent una estranya transacció de diners amb un altre home.

En Shinichi, espantant pel fet del que li havia passat, va córrer a casa del doctor Agasa, el seu veí i amic íntim, un home d'uns seixanta anys que era inventor. Ell li va aconsellar que amagués la seva identitat sota unes ulleres de pasta negres i un sobrenom fals, i que fos a viure a casa de la Ran, perquè el seu pare, en Kogoro Mouri, era detectiu, amb l'esperança de poder trobar alguna pista sobre els homes de negre.

A través de les investigacions, que van trigar mesos, en Shinichi va descobrir que no només ell els buscava, sinó també una nena igual que ell que es deia Ai Haibara. Resulta que la Haibara era en realitat la Shiho Miyano, creadora de la droga que el va fer encongir. La Haibara havia traït l'organització quan en Gin va matar a la seva germana Akemi. Amb la intenció de prendre's la vida, la Shiho, sobrenom Sherry, es va prendre el verí, resultant en el seu encongiment.

I per acabar-ho d'adobar, en Shinichi va descobrir que la CIA i l'FBI també eren rere l'organització dels homes de negre. Sota l'aparença d'en Conan Edogawa, un nen que semblava massa llest, va resoldre tots els crims encarregats a en Kogoro Mouri i es va aliar amb la policia metropolitana de Tòquio, els agents James Black, Shuichi Akai i Jodie Starling, i la operativa infiltrada a l'organització Rena Mizunashi, per intentar derrotar la terrible organització que li va destrossar la vida.

I entre mig de tot allò vaig entrar jo, l'alumne d'intercanvi de Barcelona que va descobrir la veritable identitat d'en Conan Edogawa en menys de dos setmanes.

Ara que en Shinichi se m'havia presentat en el seu aspecte normal i sense preses per por a que l'antídot temporal s'acabés, jo només podia deduir que havien aconseguit derrotar l'organització i havien trobat l'antídot de l'Aptx. 4869.

-I doncs, què va passar? –vaig preguntar jo. Els joves de Japó es van tensar de cop, i vaig veure clarament que recordar el que fos que va passar el dia que van derrotar l'organització no era una cosa agradable. Però havia de saber què havia passat.

M'havia estat fora del país del sol naixent un any en contra de la meva voluntat. Recordo perfectament el dia en que l'inspector Takagi i la inspectora Sato, de la policia metropolitana de Tòquio i amics meus, van presentar-se a casa meva obligant-nos a mi i a la meva família a abandonar el país per motius de seguretat. Recordo com vaig preguntar-lis, entre plors, perquè havíem de marxar. Recordo preguntar on eren en Shinichi i la Ran i els altres, i recordo perfectament no rebre cap mena de resposta. Em van fer evacuar el país en menys d'una tarda, i mai em van explicar què havia passat. L'única cosa que em van dir era que estava massa a prop dels fets amb l'organització i que per la meva pròpia seguretat havia de marxar del país. I vaig haver d'estar-me un any sense saber si els meus amics, aquells que s'havien convertit en la meva família, eren vius o morts.

I ara que els tenia davant meu, vius, menjant pasta alegrement, havia de saber què va passar aquella nit en que vaig haver d'abandonar Japó.

-En James ens va contactar dient que havien trobat una pista de l'organització en un magatzem abandonat al costat de la torre de Tòquio. Hi havia informació sobre els TOC de l'organització i sobre l'Apoptoxina que ens va encongir a mi i a la Haibara. –em va començar a explicar en Shinichi. La seva cara seriosa em deia clarament que no volia recordar allò, però em vaig obligar a mi mateixa a no deixar que parés. Si més no, volia un resum del que havia passat.

-La Haibara, la Jodie, en James, l'Akai, el professor Agasa i jo ens vam dirigir amb l'inspector Megure, la inspectora Sato, l'inspector Takagi i l'inspector Shiratori al magatzem. Hi va haver una confrontació amb la Chianti i en Korn, que havien entrat al magatzem per ordres d'en Gin. En mig de la confrontació, en James va disparar a en Korn i la inspectora Sato va ferir a la Chianti.

-I després d'allò tot va succeir molt ràpid. La Haibara va acabar de sintetitzar l'antídot i em va tornar el meu cos permanentment. Això va passar el mateix dia en que en Bourbon, el membre de l'organització que s'havia instaurat al Poirot i s'havia fet aprenent d'en Kogoro, va alertar a l'organització de la meva veritable identitat. Van arribar fins tots nosaltres molt més aviat del que ens pensàvem. –va explicar en Shinichi, fent una pausa.

-I llavors què? –vaig preguntar jo, empassant fort, amb por del que m'expliqués el jove detectiu. No volia que cap de les persones que havia conegut tant bé hagués mort.

-Ens hi vam enfrontar. Vam dissenyar un pla amb totes les nostres forces i ens hi vam enfrontar. –va explicar en Shinichi. –I al final, amb dues o tres rascades, i la breu ajuda de la Vermouth, vam guanyar. –va finalitzar amb un somriure.

Sabia que si s'havia estalviat tots els detalls de la confrontació final amb l'organització dels homes de negre que tant temia era per alguna raó important, així que no el vaig empènyer més.

-Llavors... En Gin, en Vodka, la Vermouth, la Chianti, en Korn, en Bourbon... tots... ja està... ja s'ha acabat del tot? –vaig preguntar jo, mirant-los a tots els joves. Ells em van dedicar somriures igual d'amplis.

-És clar que si! –va saltar en Hattori. –És que a cas dubtaves de nosaltres, o què?

-I ningú va prendre mal?

-Bueno, en Shinichi una mica més i perd un braç. –va afegir la Ran, mirant a en Shinichi amenaçadorament. El noi va riure nerviosament. –Però a part d'això, alguna rascada i res més.

Jo vaig somriure per desè cop aquell migdia. –Me'n alegro tant!

Els joves de Japó es van passar la resta del dinar explicant-me totes aquelles coses que m'havia perdut en l'últim any.

Em van explicar que la Haibara havia decidit no recuperar el seu aspecte real. Va decidir que així tindria una nova oportunitat amb una vida nova envoltada de gent que l'estimava. A més, va decidir que la Lliga de Detectius Júnior no podia perdre l'Ai i en Conan a l'hora. La Ran em va explicar que els seus pares per fi havien fet les paus i ara vivien junts... més o menys aguantant-se. Em van dir que l'inspector Shiratori i la senyoreta Kobayashi estaven compromesos, i que l'inspector Chiba per fi va reconèixer a la noia que havia sigut el seu primer amor i per fi havia reunit el coratge per demanar-li sortir. Em va semblar estrany i curiós, però, que cap de les dues parelles m'informés sobre el seu propi estatus romàntic.

Jo no vaig preguntar res d'això, per altre banda, perquè confiava en arraconar a la Ran en algun moment concret per treure-li tota la informació. I el moment se'm va presentar justament quan la jove experta karateka va excusar-se per anar al lavabo, i jo vaig oferir acompanyar-la.

-Què, doncs, Ran? Hi ha alguna cosa que sàpigues que m'has d'explicar i que no m'has explicat? –vaig arraconar jo a la noia, amb les celles aixecades.

-Què... què vols dir, Aya? –em va preguntar nerviosament.

-Au vinga! He esperat un any per això... no donis més voltes! En Shinichi i tu, què?

-Doncs... de fet... –va entrebancar-se la noia.

I llavors em va explicar el que va passar el dia que van anar a Londres, i com en Shinichi se li va declarar davant el Big Ben en un moment en que ella es va posar a plorar perquè el noi no entenia el seus sentiments. Em va explicar que van estar setmanes sense tenir contacte directe ni sense parlar del tema, però que al final van fer front a la situació dies abans de l'enfrontament amb l'organització. Em va explicar què va passar quan en Shinichi li va explicar tota la veritat, i com va arribar fins un punt en que no el volia ni veure per enganyar-la tant de temps. I llavors em va explicar com la Kazuha la va trucar plorant dient que en Shinichi i en Hattori havien anat a enfrontar-se amb l'organització, i com va decidir perdonar-lo.

-Què dius!? –va ser la meva primera reacció. De fet, ho vaig cridar tant que les senyores de dins del lavabo es van espantar. La Ran estava tota vermella tot i que jo sabia que no m'havia explicat ni la meitat de les coses més importants. Però de moment era suficient. M'alegrava saber que per fi, després de tant de temps i de tants obstacles, per fi eren junts.

-Però no diguis res, si us plau. Si en Shinichi sap que t'ho he dit així... –em va demanar ella, tota envermellida.

Jo vaig començar a riure.

-Aya? –em va preguntar ella tota preocupada.

-Perdona, perdona. –vaig dir jo entre riures. –Però és que encara no em crec la cursileria que va utilitzar per declarar-se! –vaig dir jo, sense parar de riure. La Ran va bufar enfadada. –Perdona, perdona. Anem, apa. Que portem molta estona fora.

La Ran i jo vam sortir del lavabo i vam tornar a la taula, jo intentant francament aguantar-me el riure.

-Què fèieu tant de temps allà dins? Que no us trobàveu bé? –va preguntar en Shinichi. Jo vaig aixecar el cap per mirar-lo.

En aquell moment em vaig imaginar l'escena de Londres. Em vaig imaginar la cara envermellida d'en Shinichi en dir aquelles paraules, i la seva reacció. I, evidentment, vaig començar a riure com una possessa.

-Perdona, perdona! –vaig dir, sense parar de riure. –Però és que com et pots declarar dient "el cor de la noia a qui algú estima, com pot algú deduir-ho?"? –vaig exclamar jo.

-Idiota! –va exclamar en Shinichi, tot envermellit.

-Aya! –va cridar la Ran, en veure que no havia complert la meva promesa. Jo no podia parar de riure. Hi havia llàgrimes formant-se als meus ulls, i jo sabia que no eren pas perquè em semblava ridícula la manera en que en Shinichi s'havia declarat. Ben al contrari. Reia i plorava perquè em semblava fantàstica.

-Ets una imbècil! Què volies que fes? No parava de plorar! –va cridar en Shinichi. Encara rient i amb els ulls aigualits, vaig dirigir la meva vista a la parella d'Osaka que també reia i després a la Ran, que mirava cap avall tota vermella.

-Perdona, perdona. No, no. Si em sembla una manera molt maca. –vaig dir jo, i vaig desitjar que semblés que ho deia de veritat per la manera en que parava de riure. En Shinichi va creuar els braços i va bufar fort, amb les galtes encara vermelles. La Ran va mirar cap al costat i va evitar mirar-nos a mi i a en Shinichi fins que jo vaig canviar de tema.

-Què doncs, Hattori? Kazuha? –vaig preguntar jo descaradament. Els joves d'Osaka em van mirar amb els ulls oberts com plats i es van posar vermells. A l'hora, em van contestar:

-Tu no n'has de fer res, d'això!

-Ahà, o sigui que hi ha hagut confessió... –vaig dir jo, aguantant-me la barbeta i empetitint els ulls.

-Aya! –van cridar els dos. Jo vaig riure.

-I doncs, fins quan us quedeu? –vaig preguntar jo, canviant el tema. Els nois van vacil·lar una mica.

-Perquè? Vols que marxem ja o què? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-No, burro. Per saber si us quedareu temps suficient per veure les festes de la Mercè.

-Són aquest cap de setmana, oi? –va preguntar en Shinichi. Jo vaig fer que si amb el cap enèrgicament.

-Doncs si, si que hi serem.

-Perfecte! –vaig exclamar jo amb un somriure. –Tinc planejat el cap de setmana perfecte!


	6. Capítol 4

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Ei! Com anem? Moltíssimes gràcies per les reviews un altre cop! M'alegra saber que tinc un fan tan incondicional, Terry Wolles! Com ara ja he començat classes i tindré menys temps lliure, com ja vaig dir al capítol anterior, és possible que trigui més en pujar els nous capítols. Demano una miqueta de paciècia, siusplau!

De tota manera, aquí teniu un nou capítol! Espero que agradi!

* * *

**4. El metro cap a Sants Estació**

Va resultar que els joves japonesos s'allotjaven en un hotel a uns vint minuts en metro de casa meva. La raó per la qual havien decidit començar a buscar-me justament per on era casa meva, era un dubte que ni en Shinichi ni en Hattori em van voler explicar. Lo important era que els quatre joves havien acceptat el meu pla, i havíem quedat tots a l'estació de Sants a les cinc de la tarda.

Tot i que la mare va notar que arribava a casa més tard i més contenta que de normal, no li vaig explicar res del meu retrobament amb els meus amics. No era cap secret que a la meva mare no li fes cap gràcia que m'hagués fet amiga d'uns detectius, i encara li feia menys gràcia que haguéssim hagut d'abandonar un país per les meves amistats i relacions amb ells. Ella va ser la primera que em va gairebé obligar a oblidar-los, tot i que sabia lo molt que m'importaven. Suposo que per una part ho va fer perquè jo no patís, però també sabia que per altre part, ho havia fet perquè a ella li convenia. Així que no vaig explicar ni al pare ni a la mare que m'havia retrobat amb ells, i tampoc els hi vaig explicar que havia quedat aquella tarda. L'única cosa que sabien era que havia quedat amb unes amigues per celebrar la Mercè, i ells m'hi van deixar anar encantats.

En part, va ser per aquesta raó que vaig obligar als joves del Japó a reunir-nos tot a l'estació de Sants. Vaig pensar que era un bon punt mig entre les distàncies en que ens trobàvem. Per altre part, no volia córrer el risc de que els meus pares els veiessin. Vés a saber què haurien fet si s'assabenten que havien vingut i jo no els havia avisat. La meva mare m'hagués matat.

Perquè, tot i que a la mare no li feia gràcia que m'ajuntés amb els detectius, ella i el meu pare es van acabar fent molt amics de les famílies i els coneguts dels meus amics. La meva mare s'havia fet gairebé inseparable de la Yukiko Kudo, i el meu pare sovint sortia amb en Kogoro Mouri i l'inspector Megure a fer unes copes, i quan tornaven els Kudo d'Amèrica, també sortia amb en Yusaku. Suposo que l'única raó per la que es van enfadar amb mi perquè fos culpa meva haver de marxar, va ser perquè ells també van haver d'abandonar a tota una família. I, tot i que la meva mare m'havia dit sovint que no era del tot culpa meva, i que no estava preocupada perquè confiava en ells, sabia que tant ella com el pare es despertaven de nit suant, patint. Igual que jo.

Però no volia arriscar-me a dir-lis res per por a que s'ho prenguessin malament, i més que res perquè m'impedissin passar temps amb ells. Vaig decidir que si es feia totalment necessari els hi diria, però de moment només anàvem a passar-nos-ho bé a les festes, i per això no s'havia de preocupar ningú.

Amb un pamflet de les celebracions i activitats que es feien aquell dissabte, vaig sortir de casa i vaig agafar el metro en direcció a Sants. Asseguda en un dels vagons, em vaig mirar el pamflet alegrement i vaig començar a escriure-hi coses com una boja, amb un somriure d'orella a orella plasmat a la cara. Pensava en totes les coses que els hi podria ensenyar característiques d'aquella zona i de Barcelona en general. Només de pensar que els tornaria a veure, i que passaria temps amb ells, el cor em començava a bategar molt més ràpid i fort, i em posava contenta de cop. Em preguntava quina roba portarien avui, i de quin tipus de coses parlaríem. Em preguntava si, ara que jo sabia que les dos parelles eren parella, vindrien agafats de la mà o farien alguna cosa especialment pròpia de les parelles. L'emoció de tornar-los a veure m'omplia massa i tot.

-Caram, quin pla més ple! –vaig sentir una veu al costat meu. La noia que s'havia assegut al costat meu m'havia dirigit la paraula amb un somriure. Deuria tenir uns vint-i-tres anys, duia els cabells recollits en una cua i vestia casualment. Em mirava amb un somriure dolç, i em va recordar una mica a la inspectora Sato.

-Sí! –vaig contestar-li jo amb un somriure ampli. –És que ahir van venir a visitar-me per sorpresa uns amics de fora que fa molt de temps que no veia, i estic pensant tot el que els hi vull ensenyar!

La dona va donar una ullada a les paraules que jo havia escrit a corre cuita per sobre del pamflet. S'hi llegia 'arc de triomf' i 'Palau Sant Jordi' i 'Centre Comercial Les Arenes' per tot arreu. La dona em va somriure un altre cop.

-Què guay, no? I d'on venen aquests amics teus?

-Del Japó!

-Caram! No em pensava que tinguessis amics de tant lluny! Què curiós. –va afegir.

-Doncs si. Dos nois i dues noies. –vaig explicar-li jo.

-Ah si? Caram –va dir la dona, mirant-me sorpresa. –I ja vols dir que tindràs temps a ensenyar-lis totes aquestes coses?

-Això espero, perquè dema ho tinc tot molt més ple, i sinó no arribarem al concert de demà per la tarda... –vaig dir jo, i mentre li explicava em vaig adonar que segurament seria impossible aconseguir tot el que havia escrit al pamflet.

-No pateixis, segur que ho aconseguiràs! –va exclamar ella amb un somriure. –Confio en tu.

Aquella sobtada mostra de esperança en mi em va sobtar. –Eh?

-Ai, perdona. –es va disculpar de seguida la noia. –És que em recordes molt a una persona que m'estimava molt, saps?

-Ah... –vaig dir jo, notant que l'ambient s'havia posat trist de cop. La noia em va mirar amb un somriure trist.

-Era un noi molt llest, i molt guapo. Ens havíem fet molt amics.

-Que va marxar a un altre país? –vaig preguntar jo, de sobte encuriosida. Ella va fer que no amb el cap. Normalment, no hagués donat conversació a una estranya que acabava de conèixer en un vagó del metro, però aquell dia estava tan contenta de poder veure als meus amics, que no em vaig preocupar massa. A més, alguna cosa en aquella noia em resultava familiar. Hi havia alguna cosa que em deia que no la deixés marxar, que em fes amiga seva, i tot i que els meus instints no eren tan bons com els d'en Shinichi o en Hattori, vaig decidir confiar-hi.

-Va morir ara farà cinc anys. –em va dir de sobte. Jo vaig sorprendre'm.

-Caram, ho sento molt. –li vaig oferir. Ella em va somriure melancòlicament.

-No passa res. Només és que encara no l'he pogut oblidar. Va ser el meu primer amor, saps? –va dir-me una mica vermella. Jo vaig notar que també em posava una mica vermella però li vaig fer que sí amb el cap.

Llavors la noia es va aixecar de sobte quan el metro va començar a frenar.

-Aquesta és la meva parada.

-Ah... –jo vaig intentar frenar-la, però llavors em vaig adonar que no tenia cap motiu per fer-ho, i m'ho vaig repensar.

-Em dic Aya, per cert. –li vaig oferir en comptes. Ella em va somriure mentre feia via cap a la porta.

-Encantada, Aya. Jo em dic Mai. Ens tornarem a veure! –va dir, aixecant un braç per acomiadar-se, i va sortir del vagó. Jo li vaig tornar el gest i vaig veure com es tancaven les portes. Què simpàtica era la gent quan tu estaves de bon humor.

La propera estació era Sants, així que em vaig preparar per sortir del vagó juntament amb totes les altres persones que sabia que sortirien a l'hora. Era una de les conseqüències d'anar en metro fins a Sants, però valia la pena estar xafada dos minutets per després passar tota la tarda amb els meus amics.

Així que, en quant vaig sortir de l'esclafament em vaig dirigir corrents al punt en que havíem quedat trobar-nos. Vaig mirar el meu telèfon per veure si hi havia algun missatge dels meus amics, perquè em semblava estrany que un grup en el que anava en Shinichi Kudo arribés a l'hora als llocs.

No és per res, però tothom que coneixia en Shinichi Kudo sabia dues coses bàsiques d'ell: que s'havia encongit per culpa d'un verí, i que sempre arribava tard als llocs. Era una cosa innata en ell, amb la que havia nascut. En Shinichi Kudo era per definició, un lent per arribar als llocs. Sempre arribava tard. I era una de les coses que no es podia canviar.

En obrir el meu mòbil vaig comprovar que, efectivament, la Ran m'havia enviat un WhatsApp en que em deia que arribarien cinc minuts més tard de l'hora prevista, perquè en Shinichi havia trigat més del compte en dutxar-se. Com sempre.

En llegir el missatge vaig deixar de córrer i em vaig prendre la caminada amb calma, sabent que em sobrava temps per arribar al lloc. Segons els meus càlculs, si continuava caminant a aquell ritme arribaria amb dos minuts d'antelació als meus amics, i era perfecte.

Així que vaig caminar a aquell ritme mentre li contestava a la Ran que els esperaria al mateix lloc on havíem quedat, fins que vaig sentir uns murmuris de dos nois que passaven pel meu costat.

-Si nen, estava la policia i tot, però no semblaven d'aquí. –li va dir un a l'altre. Jo vaig posar-hi atenció.

-Com que no semblaven d'aquí? Què vols dir? –li contestava l'altre.

-Es que hi havia policies d'aquí, però després hi havia com tres xinesos per allà o no-se-què que no sé que hi feien.

Jo em vaig parar en sec al meu lloc i vaig deixar de caminar.

-I això on dius? –va preguntar-li l'altre al noi que estava informat de la situació.

-Allà, a la sortida aquella. –va dir el noi. –Al costat de la columna.

Durant tres segons vaig considerar les opcions que tenia. Si hi anava i veia qui eren aquests inspector estranys, hi havia la possibilitat d'una entre un milió de que fossin inspectors japonesos que jo coneixia. D'altre banda, no em quedava gaire altre remei, perquè la columna que havia senyalat el noi era la mateixa on jo havia quedat amb els meus amics. Vaig calcular la probabilitat del que estava pensant, i els números jugaven a favor meu.

I dic a favor meu, perquè sabia el que passaria si coneixia a aquells inspectors. El sol fet que hi hagués bastanta policia i la commoció que hi havia al meu voltant ja em deia que hi havia passat alguna de grossa. Era massa tard per canviar el lloc de trobada amb els meus amics, i tant si jo hi arribava abans com si no, les probabilitats de que en Hattori i en Shinichi no es sentissin atrets al cas eren molt escasses, per no dir casi nul·les. I més encara si coneixien els inspectors de policia que duien el cas. És a dir, que si jo arribava abans encara tindria la possibilitat de intentar que no s'adonessin que hi havia un crim, però si ells arribaven abans...

Vaig sortir corrents amb l'esperança d'arribar abans que ells, i mentre corria vaig parar-me a pensar en perquè els inspectors de policia japonesos que jo coneixia haurien d'estar aquí a Barcelona. Quan vaig arribar al lloc de trobada, vaig mirar a banda i banda per comprovar que els meus amics no havien arribat, i vaig comprovar que havia arribat abans que ells. En veure això, vaig decidir fer una ullada al que havia passat, i em vaig intentar fer pas entre la multitud de gent que rodejava en rotllana el que semblava ser l'escena d'algun crim. I entre dos persones vaig veure per una escletxa el cos d'una noia en mig del terra, envoltada per una cinta groga que marcava els límits de l'escena del crim. La noia, de cabells negres llargs i ulls esquinçats, jeia a terra amb la panxa plena de sang i un ganivet clavat en mig. Tenia els ulls tancats i l'expressió mig tranquil·la, i allò em va sorprendre més que no pas si el cadàver hagués tingut una expressió contusionada pel dolor. Una bossa marró jeia al seu costat.

I llavors vaig decidir donar una ullada als inspectors que rodejaven l'escena, i vaig entreveure a un home alt i prim amb americana, una dona amb una faldilla i cabells curts, i un home grassonet amb una gavardina de color més aviat taronja. Merda.

-Què passa, Murakami? –vaig sentir de sobte una veu per darrere meu. En Shinichi Kudo estava just darrere, acompanyat d'en Heiji Hattori, la Ran Mouri i la Kazuha Toyama, i els quatre em miraven amb expressions encuriosides.

Jo vaig començar a suar nerviosament. –Eh? Què? Ah, no res. Només que donen una cosa gratis i... –vaig dir jo alterada. La gent em va mirar de manera estranya en veure que parlava un idioma diferent i es va començar a apartar. Jo em vaig alterar encara més.

-Si que hi ha gent que vol coses gratis, no? –va comentar la Kazuha, i la Ran va assentir estranyada.

-Bé, ja sabeu el que diuen dels catalans eh... –vaig riure jo nerviosament. –Bueno anem tirant igualment que tenim moltes coses a fer eh!

Jo vaig començar a empènyer a en Shinichi i als altres lluny de l'escena, i els joves em miraven tot estranyats. La gent es va començar a apartar més i més i llavors...

-Ei, aquells no són en Kudo i en Hattori?

Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda.


	7. Capítol 5

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants **

Hola! M'alegro molt que segueixi agradant aquest fic! Aquí teniu el nou capítol! En aquest comença el cas i les deduccions, així que prepareu-vos! Ah, i un petit detall: recordeu a la Mai. Qui sap, potser en un futur és un personatge important?

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**La gorra, les butxaques, i la jove detectiu retirada**

En Shinichi i en Hattori es van girar en sentir que una veu en japonès els cridava, i també ho van fer la Kazuha i la Ran.

-Si que ho són, si! –va exclamar una altre veu. Jo em vaig girar per veure qui havia sigut el que m'havia traït, i vaig veure a la inspectora Sato, l'inspector Takagi i l'inspector Megure mirant-nos encuriosits.

-Inspector Megure? –va preguntar en Shinichi tot confós.

-Apa, i també hi són la Ran i la Kazuha, i l'Aya! Què hi feu aquí? –va preguntar la Sato.

-Aquesta hauria de ser la nostra pregunta, no creu inspectora? –va preguntar la Ran mentre tots ens apropàvem. Jo vaig sospirar i vaig treure el pamflet de la butxaca. Ni arc de triomf ni res. D'aquí no en sortíem fins que no s'havia solucionat el cas. I el meu pla perfecte a norris. Vaig pensar en la dona del metro i em vaig sentir impotent.

Els cinc ens vam apropar a l'escena del crim mentre la gent ens feia pas.

-Doncs resulta que... –va començar a explicar la inspectora Sato, però en Megure la va interrompre.

-A veure, Kudo. Em pots explicar perquè ets sempre a l'escena d'un crim?

-Això és el que m'agradaria saber a mi. –vaig murmurar jo, però suficientment alt perquè em sentissin. L'inspector Takagi i la inspectora Sato van riure.

-No ens havies dit que donaven coses gratis, Murakami? –em va punxar en Hattori. Jo li vaig dedicar una carota.

-Calla idiota.

-I doncs, què ha passat? –va preguntar en Shinichi amb les mans a les butxaques.

Ja hi som. Ara si que no en sortíem del cas.

Tant en Shinichi com en Hattori tenien uns reflexos involuntaris que indicaven quan s'havien posat a resoldre un crim. En Heiji Hattori tenia un de molt evident. Quan començava a investigar un crim es canviava la visera de la gorra cap endavant, i quan l'havia acabat, se la posava cap enrere. En Shinichi per altre banda en tenia un de molt menys evident. En quant es posava les mans a les butxaques sabies que havia començat a investigar un cas. I en els dos casos, fins que no acabaven no hi havia manera d'allunyar-los. Jo vaig tirar el pamflet en una paperera del costat. A la merda el meu pla.

-Ah doncs mira... Hem vingut amb la intenció de protegir una noia, però...

Alguna cosa dins meu va pensar que era estrany que l'inspector Megure no preguntés als joves japonesos què hi feien ells a Barcelona, però ho vaig deixar estar de seguida, més preocupada per la noia que jeia morta davant nostre.

-Una noia diu? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Doncs si. La Yoriko Uemura de vint anys. És la filla d'en Masao Uemura. Havia planejat passar uns dies de festa a Barcelona amb unes amigues i...

-Esperi, Masao Uemura? No és aquell multimilionari que es va fer ric comprant petroli dels Àrabs? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Exactament. Es veu que no havien rebut cap amenaça important, però el seu pare ens va demanar que la vigiléssim per si passava res... i doncs...

-L'han mort apunyalada. –va concloure en Shinichi.

-Exacte.

-No l'hem protegit gaire bé doncs, no? –vaig afegir jo sarcàsticament, encara enfadada perquè els inspectors de policia havien arruïnat el meu dia.

-Quins són els detalls? –va preguntar en Hattori, girant la visera de la gorra que duia cap endavant i ignorant-me completament. Jo vaig bufar.

-Es veu que aquest matí ha sortit sola de l'hotel fins aquí d'amagat. En Takagi i la Sato han estat revisant els vídeos de les càmeres de seguretat, i han vist que quan ha arribat s'ha estat esperant recolzada en aquesta columna uns deu minuts. –va començar a explicar en Megure. –Això ha estat més o menys a les tres de la tarda. –jo vaig mirar el rellotge. Eren les quatre i deu minuts. –La noia després ha anat a comprar alguna cosa per menjar i beure en una de les botigues del fons, i ha tornat al mateix lloc a les tres i deu minuts. Després s'ha estat aquí menjant i bevent fins dos quarts de quatre, i ha esperat al mateix lloc fins tres quarts de quatre. Llavors s'ha ficat en mig de la gentada que venia de la sortida del metro i quan s'han adonat, era morta al terra amb un ganivet clavat a la panxa.

-O sigui que no hi ha sospitosos? –va preguntar en Shinichi.

-No hem pogut identificar a ningú, i tota la gent que ha passat per allà en aquell moment ja fa estona que ha marxat.

-Què hi ha de l'arma del crim? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-No hi ha empremtes al mànec ni a la fulla –va explicar en Takagi. –Així que es probable que l'assassí portés guants.

-I la bossa?

-És una bossa de marca, però dins no hi ha res especial. Un pinta ungles, un moneder, unes ulleres de sol, maquillatge i el passaport. –va explicar en Takagi.

-I dins del moneder? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Res de gaire valor, però que sapiguem, no hi ha indicis de robatori.

-Què en sabem de les seves amigues? –va preguntar en Shinichi.

-En Chiba ha anat a buscar-les ara, però sembla que no han sortit de l'hotel des d'aquest matí. –va replicar la Sato.

O sigui que en Chiba també hi era? Tanta gent per protegir una sola noia? Si que tenia diners el seu pare...

En Shinichi i en Hattori, amb el permís dels inspectors, van fer una ullada més a prop a l'escena del crim mentre jo em quedava enrere amb la Ran i la Kazuha. Després de mirar-se l'escena una estona, en Hattori va començar a parlar d'alguna cosa amb els inspectors i en Shinichi va fer via cap a mi.

-Murakami.

-Kudo.

Ah, una altra manera de saber que en Shinichi Kudo està involucrat en una investigació: li dirà a tothom pel cognom menys a la Ran. I la manera de saber que jo estava involucrada en una investigació? O si més no, a punt d'estar involucrada? Jo li responia de la mateixa manera.

-I doncs –em va dir amb un somriure. –Què en penses?

-Què, ja ho has descobert? –vaig preguntar-li jo amb una cella aixecada.

-No, no. Però què en penses?

-Què en penso? Res en penso.

-Què vol dir? –va preguntar-me ell de sobte, sorprès.

-Doncs res. –vaig dir-li jo, neutral.

-Si normalment estàs boja per afegir coses i preguntar coses. –va respondre'm ell.

-Fa un any i mig que no treballo en cap cas, Kudo. –vaig respondre. –M'he desacostumat. Estic retirada.

-Au va! Però segur que encara saps què fer. Segur que t'has adonat d'alguna cosa! –em va afegir ell, tot content. Jo vaig mirar enrere a la Ran i a la Kazuha, que em miraven amb un somriure, com per animar-me a fer deduccions. Jo em vaig mirar la cara de nen petit innocent i content que feia en Shinichi i vaig sospirar.

-Guants? En mig d'una estació de tren? –vaig començar. En Shinichi va riure i fer que sí amb el cap. –Si els duia, vol dir que l'assassinat ha estat mínimament premeditat. Però llavors perquè no ha recollit el ganivet? Encara podia contenir proves.

En Shinichi seguia somrient.

-I a qui esperava ella? O si més no, què hi feia aquí tota sola?

-I hi ha una cosa més, oi? –em va contestar. Jo vaig aixecar una cella i finalment vaig fer que sí amb el cap.

-El moneder.

-Perfecte! –va exclamar el jove detectiu.

-Que hagi observat certs detalls no vol dir res.

-Au, va! No em diguis que no tens ganes d'investigar? No vols saber qui ho ha fet i com? –va preguntar en Shinichi, que tenia moltes ganes de que m'unís a la investigació. Jo em vaig mirar al jove detectiu i m'ho vaig pensar. M'ho vaig pensar molt. Feia molt de temps que no m'unia a una investigació, i molt menys un cas d'assassinat. Un any, ni més ni menys. Quan vaig deixar Japó vaig dir que no tornaria a fer-ho més però... Però en Shinichi m'ho demanava d'aquella manera, i veure'ls a tots...

-Està bé. Però només perquè vull resoldre'l quan abans millor i seguir amb el pla que havia dissenyat per ensenyar-vos la ciutat. Queda clar? –vaig dir jo, mirant a en Shinichi sospitosament. El jove noi va deixar anar un riure.

-El que m'esperava de tu, Murakami!

-Ja has aconseguit que s'uneixi? –va preguntar-li en Hattori a en Shinichi, mentre el jove d'Osaka s'apropava a nosaltres. En Shinichi va fer que si i jo vaig obrir la boca en protesta.

-Ho teníeu tot planejat, o què?

-No hi ha temps per això ara. –em va tallar en Hattori. –En Takagi i la Sato diuen que no hi ha registres que indiquin que esperés a algú a l'estació, i tampoc entenen perquè de cop s'ha ficat en mig de la gentada que venia. A més, diuen que ningú s'ha apropat a la víctima quan ha caigut a terra.

-O sigui que els primers en arribar fins ella han estat l'inspector Takagi i la inspectora Sato? –vaig preguntar jo.

-Això sembla.

-El que segueixo sense entendre és amb qui havia quedat... –va rumiar en veu alta en Shinichi. –Si ets de vacances amb unes amigues, no és lògic que quedis tu sola per una banda amb algú altre i no ho diguis a ningú...

-Per cert! –vaig saltar jo de sobte, mirant a la inspector Sato. –Heu trobat el seu mòbil?

-Doncs no era a la seva bossa. Ara mateix hem enviat un equip d'investigació a la seva habitació d'hotel, per veure si hi troben alguna cosa estranya.

-Llavors és encara més estrany que hagués quedat amb algú, no creieu? –vaig raonar jo als meus amics detectius. Ells em van donar la raó.

-Però no podria ser que es deixés el mòbil a l'hotel sense voler? O potser com no el podia utilitzar fora de Japó va pensar que era innecessari portar-lo a tot arreu... –va opinar en Takagi.

-No crec. Mira com va vestida. Sembla una model. Una d'aquestes noies que va vestida a la última no es deixaria mai el mòbil. A més a més, el seu pare és un multimilionari. Crec que l'última cosa que li preocupa és la factura del mòbil. –va explicar en Hattori. Em vaig mirar la vestimenta que duia la noia. En Hattori tenia raó. Casi tot el que duia era o molt de marca o extremament modern: pantalons ajustats caquis, samarreta de tirants blanca amb un logotip en negre que llegia BREAKERZ, unes botes altes negres de marca... Era ben bé com si hagués sortit d'un catàleg de moda japonesa o europea.

-Qui diria que en Heiji Hattori estava al corrent de la moda. –vaig dir jo.

-Què vol dir això, Murakami? –em va preguntar en Hattori amb una mirada assassina.

-Però tu has vist com vas vestit?

-QUÈ DIUS?!

-De tota manera! –va intervenir l'inspector Takagi. –Tens raó... –va dir, amb un riure nerviós.

-Inspector Megure –va adreçar-se a l'home grassonet en Shinichi. –Li fa res si anem a investigar la seva habitació de l'hotel?

-Com vulguis, Kudo, però recorda que tenim jurisdicció justa. Si algú et fa fora, no hi podré fer res.

-Tranquil! Ja ens ho farem! –va respondre-li el noi amb un somriure d'orella a orella, com si fos un nen petit. No era ètic com de content que es posava resolent un crim.

Agafant el metro fins a Plaça Catalunya, on dos carrers més enllà estava situat l'hotel de la víctima, en Shinichi i en Hattori compartien teories i coses que no els hi encaixaven dempeus agafats a les baranes altes del metro mentre que la Kazuha, la Ran i jo ens asseiem en seients davant seu.

-Es pot saber com penses colar-te a l'escena del crim, Kudo? –vaig preguntar-li jo al jove noi amb els ulls mig tancats, sense confiar gaire en el pla del jove detectiu.

-Per això et tenim a tu, Murakami! –em va respondre, amb el mateix to alegre a conjunt amb aquella cara feliç que li havia dedicat a l'inspector Megure.

-Què vol dir que per això em teniu a mi? –vaig dir-li jo, mirant-lo sospitosament.

-Cap de nosaltres sap parlar català, així que et necessitarem perquè ens treguis dels embolics. –va explicar-me el jove detectiu de l'Est.

-Que sàpiga parlar en català no ens assegura que ens deixin col·laborar, Einstein. –li vaig replicar jo.

-No –va dir ell amb un riure, intercanviant una mirada amb en Hattori. –Però això sí –va dir el jove, ficant-se una mà a la butxaca i traient-ne una corbata de llacet vermella.

-No fotis! –vaig exclamar jo, agafant-li de les mans. –Te la vas quedar!?

-Es clar que sí! Encara que no hagi de copiar la meva pròpia veu, encara em serveix de molt. –va explicar ell. Jo em vaig quedar mirant la corbata de llacet que tant havia utilitzat en Shinichi quan era Conan. Era un dels molts aparells que li havia fabricat el Doctor Agasa per assegurar-se de que el noi podria continuar investigant tot i ser petit. A més, li venia bé per parlar per telèfon amb la Ran, ja que la seva veu de nen de set anys era notablement diferent a la seva veu real.

-Suposo que també t'hauràs quedat el rellotge anestèsic. –vaig preguntar-li jo, tornant-li l'aparell. El noi em va ensenyar el canell per mostrar-me el rellotge platejat. Jo li vaig somriure. –Llavors, si ho he entès bé, el pla és descobrir qui és el policia encarregat de la investigació, imitar la seva veu amb la corbata de llacet, i fer-nos pas a la investigació.

-Exacte. –va afegir en Shinichi. –Tot i que la policia catalana està col·laborant amb la japonesa, i per molt que l'inspector Megure tingui molt poder en aquest cas, encara no té jurisdicció, així que ens les haurem d'apanyar nosaltres mateixos per resoldre el cas.

-Vale, vale. –vaig dir jo, una mica exasperada. –Però si ens foten a la presó per resistència a l'autoritat o alguna cosa per l'estil, ens hi treus tu.


	8. Capítol 6

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Hooola! Ja sóc aquí amb un altre capítol! M'alegro de que segueixi agradant tant! He de dir, per això, que encara sóc una mica novata pel que fa a escriure misteris, i casos d'assassinat, així que si aquest cas no és tan perfecte o no està tan ben escrit com els originals, perdoneu-me! Segueixo treballant per millorar cada cop més!

I un cop dit això, feliç lectura!

PD: M'alegra veure que cada cop anem tenim més fans que escriuen fics en català! Fans catalans del Conan, unim-nos!

* * *

**6. La corbata de llacet**

No era la primera vegada que en Shinichi Kudo i jo ens fèiem pas en algun recinte, lloc, o acte en el que no teníem pas. A Tòquio, i cada cop que hi havia un cas, en Shinichi, tot i ser petit, sempre se les enginyava d'alguna manera per col·locar-se sempre allà on ho necessitava. Tenia totes les excuses que se't podien acudir. La típica que utilitzava era que havia perdut el pare o la mare, o que no trobava una cosa que s'havia deixat la setmana passada.

Recordo un cop, investigant un cas d'assassinat, que les pistes ens van dur fins a l'hotel de Beika, on havíem de trobar les proves concloents de que l'assassí era el sospitós que creiem. En Shinichi, que per aleshores era en Conan Edogawa, va entrar corrents a la recepció de l'hotel, es va penjar del mostrador, i, amb una cara mig alegre mig espantada, es va dirigir a la recepcionista.

-Perdoni, que hi ha trobat res a l'habitació 423? –va preguntar-li el noi. Jo vaig arribar al mostrador cinc segons després que el noi.

-Què passa maco, que t'has deixat alguna cosa? –va preguntar-li la recepcionista. Jo era al costat seu, intentat agafar aire.

-És que el meu pare va deixar-se la càmera de fer fotos. –va dir el nen, amb una veu trista i decebuda.

-A veure, com et dius, maco?

-Conan. Conan Edogawa.

-I tu ets? –em va preguntar a mi la recepcionista. Jo vaig badar durant dos segons exactes, i llavors el nen petit de les ulleres que era al meu costat va saltar com si res.

-És la meva germana!

I jo, que no vaig saber què altre cosa fer, vaig seguir-li el joc al mini detectiu. –Aya, Aya Edogawa, encantada.

I aquella va ser la primera vegada que vaig adoptar també el sobrenom fals que havia adoptat en Shinichi. I dic la primera vegada, perquè de casos com aquell hi va haver un fotimer, i cada cop que el nen actuava massa de nen davant recepcionistes o coses per l'estil, a mi automàticament em tocava ser la germana Aya Edogawa. I així, més d'un cop i casi tots els cops que posàvem en pràctica la tècnica, ens en sortíem amb la nostra.

És clar que no només ho utilitzava amb el nen petit de les ulleres, sinó que cada cop que em veia involucrada en un cas amb el nen i en Heiji Hattori també ens les havíem d'empescar amb alguna actuació per fer-nos via en la investigació. I en Heiji Hattori tampoc era gens dolent en això de crear-se papers ficticis.

Però, en la meva opinió, el mestre de les excuses per excel·lència era en Shinichi, que no només s'inventava excuses d'allò més creatives i gairebé totalment creïbles, sinó que també les duia a terme a la perfecció. Que havia de fer de nen petit a punt de plorar? Ho bordava. Que havia de fer de nen petit innocent i amb cara de no haver trencat mai un plat? El noi semblava ben bé un nen de sis anys que no havia matat ni una mosca. Era un dels molts talents que tenia en Shinichi Kudo, i, tot i que ell ho negava, era un talent que sense dubte havia heretat de la seva mare.

Perquè si una cosa era la Yukiko Kudo, era bona actriu. En la seva època, és a dir, abans de casar-se amb el mundialment famós novel·lista Yusaku Kudo, abans de tenir en Shinichi, i quan encara es feia dir pel nom de Yukiko Fujimine, la Yukiko havia estat una de les actrius més brillants de tot Japó. A més, i tot i que el seu fill ho negués a tort i a dret, la Yukiko era molt bona disfressant-se i assumint plenament el paper al que s'havia dedicat. Per això era capaç d'enganyar, fins i tot, al detectiu més famós del segle. Tothom sempre deia que era una llàstima que abandonés l'escena tan aviat, però a la Yukiko no semblava importar-li gaire. De fet, pocs cops parlava del tema, però sempre que algú ho mencionava, la dona no feia ni el més mínim gest de penedir-se de la seva elecció. Ben al contrari.

És clar que la Yukiko Kudo sempre ha estat un esperit lliure, que creia en l'esperit de deixar fer i que no es preocupava gaire per les possibles conseqüències. De fet, el primer cop que la vaig conèixer, vaig pensar que era un miracle que en Shinichi hagués sortit tan centrat i tocant de peus a terra com havia sortit.

Però tot i això, el noi era com la barreja perfecta dels seus pares. Havia heretat el físic i el cervell del seu pare, i el talent interpretatiu de la seva mare.

I ell sempre deia que tot això era bàsic si volies ser un bon detectiu. Deia que havies d'empescar-te-les per ficar-te als llocs on havies d'anar però molts cops no podies, i que allò deia molt de les teves capacitats detectivesques i de com de llest eres. I sempre posava l'exemple de que una de les qualitats del seu estimat Sherlock Holmes era el seu talent per disfressar-se i passar desapercebut. Es clar que en Sherlock Holmes era un personatge fictici. Però en fi, tant en Shinichi com en Hattori tenien aquesta habilitat, i jo vaig haver d'anar aprenent-la a mesura que entre els dos em van convertir més i més en una jove detectiu.

I ara, dempeus davant aquell edifici modernista immens on es trobava l'hotel de cinc estrelles on s'havia allotjat la nostra víctima, era el moment de posar en pràctica, per enèsima vegada, tots aquells trucs que havia après.

Els cinc joves vam fer via cap dins de l'hotel, i ens vam dirigir a la recepció, on hi havia asseguda una noia jove amb els cabells rossos recollits en un monyo a sobre del cap i que duia unes ulleres vermelles. Anava vestida amb un uniforme blau, blanc i negre, i vaig suposar que devia ser l'uniforme que portaven els treballadors de l'hotel. La plaqueta daurada que portava al pit casi no se li veia perquè el mostrador marró de la recepció era massa alt, però s'hi llegia el nom Sandra. Quan ens vam apropar, la noia em va dedicar un somriure una mica forçat.

-Hola bon tarda, en què us puc ajudar? –va dirigir-se. Havia de parlar jo, òbviament, però en Shinichi i en Hattori havien decidir no dir-me el que havia de fer o dir, per veure si realment me les apanyava per mi mateixa.

-Hola, perdoni, ens allotgem a les habitacions 456 i 321, i mentre estàvem fora ens han dit que ha entrat la policia? –vaig preguntar jo, encuriosida. Tal i com en Shinichi m'havia explicat un cop, havia nombrat habitacions que estaven en pisos completament diferents i amb números més aviat complicats, perquè, segons el jove detectiu, era més creïble que les habitacions no estiguessin del tot juntes i fossin números difícils. Si hagués dit un número com ara 404 o 300, cabia la possibilitat que dubtessin de nosaltres si no ens havien vist mai. A més, si ho deia amb confiança i abans de que ens ho preguntessin, la noia no dubtaria de mi i assumiria que realment estàvem a l'hotel i ni es molestaria en comprovar-ho. I tal i com el jove detectiu va dir, va ser així. La noia ni tant sols ho va comprovar.

-Ah, es veu que hi ha hagut un petit incident, però res greu. –em va oferir ella. No m'és suficient, maca, vaig pensar jo.

-De veritat? Veuràs, és que un amic del meu pare treballa a la policia, i m'ha dit que l'inspector Vidal era l'encarregat del cas. –vaig replicar-li jo.

-Doncs ho sento però l'inspector encarregat és diu Sabater. Es deuen haver confós. –va dir-me la recepcionista. Jo vaig somriure.

-Deu ser! Gràcies! –i em vaig apartar de la recepció.

-Molt bé, Murakami, m'has deixat impressionat. –em va dir en Hattori amb un somriure de llest.

-No sou vosaltres els que sempre dèieu que una persona et portarà la contraria abans de respondre't a preguntes? –vaig replicar-li jo.

-Ara que sabem qui és l'inspector –va dir en Shinichi, traient la corbata de llacet, i empenyent-nos a tots cap als lavabos. –Només cal que fem servir això.

Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap i, marcant un número de telèfon al mòbil, vaig començar a parlar.

-Perdoni, amb l'inspector Sabater, si us plau?

-Per quin tema és? –em van respondre per l'altre línia.

-Tinc informació sobre el cas d'assassinat que s'ha comès a Sants avui.

-Un moment si us plau.

Uns segons després, una veu ronca d'home va sonar per l'altre banda del telèfon, i el vaig posar en altaveu perquè tots poguessin sentir-la.

-Si? Què passa? Informació del cas? –va sonar la veu, i jo vaig mirar a en Shinichi. En quant el noi em va fer que sí amb el cap, vaig penjar el telèfon. El jove detectiu va ajustar un dels dials de la seva corbata de llacet i me la va donar a mi.

-Aquesta hauria de ser la freqüència. Ja saps que fer, Murakami.

Jo vaig provar fluixet la veu que sortia, i en comprovar que evidentment s'assemblava a la de l'inspector que ens acabava d'adreçar per telèfon, vaig marcar un altre número.

-Sí? –em va contestar una veu.

-Sou els investigadors de l'hotel de la noia, oi? –vaig demanar jo, amb la veu d'home. Els joves del Japó es van posar davant meu per evitar que la gent veiés que una noia jove estava parlant amb veu d'home.

-Què passa inspector Sabater? –em va contestar l'home. Perfecte.

-En Megure, l'investigador aquest japonès... sabeu, no?

-Sí, sí, què passa?

-Ha portat a uns nois que diu que son detectius molt bons que ens ajudaran a resoldre el cas. En una estona haurien d'arribar, així que quan arribin deixeu-los fer el que necessitin. Queda clar? –vaig contestar.

-Però, senyor... uns nois? –va replicar l'altre.

-He dit si queda clar!? –vaig cridar-li jo, serena.

-Sí... sí senyor... queda clar. –va contestar el noi de l'altre banda de la línia telefònica, una mica nerviós. Jo vaig somriure.

-Molt bé. Doncs apa, a la feina. –i vaig penjar el telèfon.

Els joves del Japó, que no havien entès res del que acabava de passar o dir, se'm van quedar mirant estranyats fins que els hi vaig dir que el pla havia estat tot un èxit.

-Només hem d'esperar uns minuts, i en quant arribem ens deixaran col·laborar.

-Ets un geni, Murakami. –em va afalagar en Shinichi.


	9. Capítol 7

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Wooolaa! Ja sóc aquí amb un altre capítol! Aquests són una mica més curts, però bé, això de que alguns capítols siguin més curts també passa als llibres, oi? ^^

El següent capítol (que espero poder pujar demà, però encara sé si podré) ens descubrirà més del passat de l'Aya! Mentrestant, seguim amb les investigacions! Gràcies per seguir llegint!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**7. ****_Bizu _****(B'z) **

-Ei, ja han arribat els nois que ha dit en Sabater. –va cridar un dels policies vestit amb l'uniforme de forenses que es trobava dins de l'habitació 202, la suite on s'estava la víctima.

-S'hi estava sola? –vaig preguntar-li jo a l'home, mentre els cinc ens posàvem els guants que ens acabava de donar per no contaminar l'escena del crim.

-Amb una de les seves amigues–l'home forense, que semblava un d'aquells iaios que vigila les obres del carrer, em va contestar amb una veu rasposa i ronca. Devia tenir uns seixanta anys, amb els cabells grisos i amb ulleres. –Aquest _xinos... _

-Japonesos. –vaig corregir-lo jo.

-El que siguin. Són tots iguals. M'entenen?

-Ni un borrall.

-Llavors no sé que coi hi foten aquí. Que aprenguin català, home!

-Són molt hàbils. –vaig respondre jo, amb una gota de suor que em queia.

-El que sigui. El cas és que les seves amigues s'estaven en una altra suite de la mateixa planta.

L'home ens va fer passar fins a la sala principal de la suite, on hi havia un munt de policies vestits igual que ell que inspeccionaven tota la zona. Hi havia un o dos japonesos, però tots els altres semblaven d'aquí.

En Shinichi i en Hattori van donar una volta per tota l'habitació, inspeccionant aquí i allà i fent preguntes. La Ran i la Kazuha van donar una volta però després, en veure que no trobaven res, es van quedar sota el llindar de la porta observant els nois. Jo em vaig unir a ells després de fer quatre preguntes que no em van resoldre gaires dubtes.

Vam trobar que el mòbil de la víctima, un IPhone d'última generació, era embolicat en una bosseta de plàstic i jeia immòbil sobre la taula de la suite.

Més o menys una hora més tard, quan ja casi es feia de nit, en Hattori i en Shinichi van decidir que ja n'havien tingut prou, i que després de no trobar res productiu a l'habitació, era millor tornar a les seves pròpies habitacions i tornar al cas demà, quan estiguessin més frescos. Una trucada breu d'en Shinichi a l'inspector Megure va assegurar als joves detectius que els policies japonesos compartirien amb ells a l'endemà tot el que havien tret dels interrogatoris amb les amigues de la víctima, i els cinc vam fer via cap a les nostres respectives cases.

L'endemà pel matí, vaig decidir trobar-me amb els meus amics japonesos al seu hotel, més que res perquè sentia curiositat per veure com s'havien distribuït les habitacions. Alguna cosa em deia i em convencia de que en Shinichi i en Hattori dormirien en una habitació junta, i la Ran i la Kazuha en l'altre. Així que quan vaig arribar a la recepció de l'hotel, vaig preguntar per les habitacions i vaig arribar a trucar a la porta, em va sorprendre que m'obrís en Shinichi amb una cara mig adormida i amb la frase,

-Passa, passa. La Ran està a la dutxa.

Sí, amics i amigues, _ladies and gentlemen. _Els joves japonesos per fi havien madurat i s'havien dividit les habitacions per parelles. Quan vaig passar, tancant la porta darrere meu, en Shinichi es va asseure en una de les cadires que hi havia davant una petita taula davant del televisor, que estava engegat. Vaig donar una ullada a l'habitació. Tot i que no era tan gran com la suite del dia anterior, l'habitació estava força bé i era prou gran. Hi havia una porta en la paret on estava situada la tele, i en Shinichi em va explicar que la porta connectava aquella habitació amb la d'en Hattori i la Kazuha.

-O sigui –vaig dir jo, mentre el noi només s'asseia a la butaca, mirant alguna cosa al mòbil. –Que tu i la Ran i en Hattori i la Kazuha en cada habitació, eh...

-Murakami... –va dir simplement.

-No, no, si em sembla lo més normal del món. Ja saps, cada ovella amb la seva parella.

-Murakami... –em va tornar a alertar.

-Totalment normal que feu aquestes coses i les coses de parella.

-Murakami, que veig el que intentes fer. –em va contestar en Shinichi, sense aixecar la vista de la pantalla lluminosa del mòbil que tenia a la mà.

-Què vols dir? –vaig contestar-li jo innocentment.

-No aconseguiràs que confessi res intentant corregir-te.

-Vale, vale, detectiu. Tu guanyes. –vaig queixar-me jo, deixant la meva bossa al llit encara desfet i asseient-me a la butaca al costat d'en Shinichi però lleugerament endavant. Vaig intentar no donar-li gaires voltes al fet que només hi havia un sol llit de matrimoni a l'habitació desfet per les dues bandes i no li vaig comentar res a en Shinichi, que semblava molt interessat en el mòbil. No sabia si ho feia per evitar la conversa que sabia que jo acabaria traient o perquè realment hi havia alguna cosa interessant al mòbil. Vaig donar una ullada a la tele, però tampoc informava de res especial.

-En Hattori i la Kazuha? –vaig preguntar-li jo a en Shinichi.

-Hem quedat aquí tots en uns vint minuts. Deuen estar arreglant-se. –va contestar el noi, un altre cop sense aixecar la mirada.

Llavors es va obrir la porta del lavabo i, juntament amb una boira blanca i calenta, va sortir la Ran amb els cabells xops.

-Aya! Ja has arribat? –em va saludar.

-Sí, fa una estona. –vaig contestar-li jo amb un somriure. –Però el teu novio no m'ha fet gaire cas. –vaig dir, mirant a en Shinichi amb uns ulls d'assassina. El noi va somriure sense alçar la vista. –Sembla que el mòbil és molt interessant.

La Ran va riure lleugerament i jo la vaig mirar ben bé. Tampoc vaig dir res quan vaig observar que duia una samarreta que llegia 'I Love Tokyo' que era definitivament massa gran per ella i que jo havia vist personalment posada en una altra persona altres cops. Concretament, en el noi que hi havia assegut davant meu i que no parava de mirar-se el mòbil encuriosit.

-Deixa'l estar. Des de que en Hattori li va donar el mòbil de la noia d'ahir, no ha parat d'intentar desbloquejar-lo. Ara surto! –va dir la noia, que havia agafat roba de la maleta que tenia amagada a l'armari i s'havia tornat a ficar al lavabo. Jo vaig somriure mentre el meu cap processava el que la noia acabava de dir, i quan ho va fer, vaig saltar.

-Què has fet què!? –vaig cridar de sobte, i allò va fer que en Shinichi alcés el cap de cop. –T'has endut proves d'un crim de l'escena del crim!?

-Tècnicament –va dir en Shinichi –no era l'escena del crim, i se'l va endur en Hattori.

-Però tu estàs boig!? Et fotran a la presó! Als dos! –vaig cridar jo.

-No pateixis, Murakami. Quan acabem, li donarem a l'inspector Megure i serà com si no hagués passat res. –va replicar. Jo em vaig exasperar.

-Jo flipo! –vaig cridar, aixecant-me de la butaca. –T'ho juro, que flipo! Per una banda ets l'ultra mega defensor de la justícia i de la veritat, i de l'altre, et trobo robant proves d'un assassinat.

-No vaig ser jo, va ser en Hattori. –va contestar-me el noi tranquil·lament.

-És igual això! –vaig cridar-li jo.

Va obrir-se la porta que connectava les dues habitacions i va sortir en Hattori seguit de la Kazuha.

-Què passa? Cridant de bon matí...

-I tu...! –vaig cridar jo, apropant-me al noi. El jove detectiu es va fer enrere espantat quan em vaig apropar massa. –Com se t'acut endur-te una prova!? Que t'has tornat boig o què!? Et fotran a la presó! T'enxironaran i jo no hi seré per salvar-te el cul, em sents!? Estaràs tot solet, en una presó, amb gent que ni entens quan parlen i tot per culpa de robar un puto mòbil d'una habitació d'un hotel en un cas!

-Murakami, relaxa't. –em va dir el noi, amb un somriure nerviós.

-Però com vols que em relaxi!? Que això no és Japó, eh! No sé si no t'has adonat que no parlem japonès i que escrivim amb l'alfabet, i que miris on miris no hi ha japonesos. Però aquí no pots fer el que et surti dels nassos, Hattori! –vaig cridar-li.

-Murakami, vull dir que et tranquil·litzis perquè...

-Perquè!? Perquè ets massa llest perquè et pillin?! Perquè ets el gran detectiu d'Osaka!?

-Perquè vaig avisar al forense que me l'enduia i el tornaria avui. –va respondre'm el detectiu amb cara neutral. Jo em vaig callar de cop, amb la boca encara oberta, i em vaig quedar quieta al lloc fins que la Ran va sortir del lavabo, ara vestida com sempre.

-Ah, ja esteu tots? –va dir la noia, mentre recollia la roba i la ficava en una bossa de plàstic dins de la maleta.

Jo em vaig asseure a la butaca i vaig inspirar fons.

-O sigui que l'hem de desbloquejar. –vaig dir jo. En Shinichi i en Hattori van riure.

-Exacte.

-Què és, un número? –vaig preguntar jo. En Shinichi va fer que no amb el cap.

-Ho ha configurat perquè sigui una paraula, un número, o una combinació de les dues. –va explicar ell.

-A veure, passa'm el mòbil. –vaig dir-li jo, estenent la mà dreta perquè el noi em donés el mòbil. El noi ho va fer, i jo em vaig mirar el mòbil. Era un IPhone normal, i el fons de pantalla eren uns nois joves que semblaven japonesos.

-Sabeu qui són? –vaig preguntar-lis a la Kazuha i a la Ran, suposant que podrien ser un grup famós de Japó. Les noies es van mirar encuriosides la foto de pantalla del mòbil, la Ran encara amb els cabells molls de la dutxa.

-Ah! Són els B'z! –van exclamar les dues a l'hora.

-Qui? –van preguntar encuriosits en Shinichi i en Hattori.

-Si home, els B'z! –va respondre la Kazuha amb un somriure. –Són un grup de música molt populars entre les noies joves japoneses ara!

-Es clar que vosaltres no ho sabríeu, perquè no en teniu ni idea de música contemporània. –vaig dir jo als nois, introduint a l'hora B'z com a contrasenya. El mòbil va vibrar per dir que no era la contrasenya correcta.

-No ets tan llesta, gran detectiu. –em van burxar els dos nois en veure el meu intent fallit.

-No, no, ha de ser això. –vaig pensar jo. –Quina és la seva cançó més coneguda? O el seu membre més popular entre les noies?

Les noies joves es van mirar i a l'hora ven dir –En Takahiro!

Jo vaig posar el nom del cantant, però un altre cop el mòbil m'ho va rebutjar.

-No, però en tot cas seria Tak –va dir la Ran. –És així com li diuen.

Jo vaig posar les tres lletres, però tampoc va funcionar.

-I alguna cançó? La més coneguda potser? –vaig preguntar jo. Les noies es van mirar un altre cop i amb un somriure van dir:

-Don't Wanna Lie, segur!

Jo vaig introduir les tres paraules, i el mòbil es va desbloquejar sol. Amb un somriure de llesta, li vaig llençar el mòbil a en Shinichi, que em mirava amb cara molt sorpresa.

-Qui és la gran detectiu ara, eh, Kudo? Hattori?

Els nois van bufar, fent veure que els hi era igual que hagués descobert allò abans que ells.

-Anem a fer un cafè, doncs? –vaig proposar jo, aixecant-me de la butaca on m'havia assegut i agafant la meva bossa.

-Un cafè? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Sí. Anem a un bar o una cafeteria i esmorzem. –vaig explicar jo.

-Però... ara? –va preguntar en Shinichi, confós. Els altres tres em miraven amb la mateixa cara. Jo vaig riure i sospirar.

-Senyor Kudo –vaig dir-li amb un somriure. –Estàs a Barcelona. Funcionem a base del cafè al bar pel matí.


	10. Capítol 8

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Hoolaa! Ja torno a ser aquí! Nou capítol! El capítol següent ens descobrirà una mica més del passat de l'Aya! Espero que us agradi! I, un altre cop, gràcies per les reviews i per seguir llegint!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**8. La cultura de bars i el jove detectiu de Kansai **

En Hattori, que s'havia passat tota la caminada fins al cafè Zurich queixant-se del la "cultura de bars" que s'havia instaurat a Barcelona des de feia anys, va acabar prenent-se dos cafès amb llet i un croissant de xocolata. I tot i que tots ens el vam mirar amb les celles mig aixecades sospitosament, ningú es va sorprendre que el detectiu de l'Oest fes allò. De fet, aquesta era una de les moltes característiques d'en Heiji Hattori. Tenia especial facilitat per queixar-se de tot, però alhora era tan d'idees fixes, que quan se li ficava una idea al cap, feia el possible per aconseguir-ho. Cal dir, que, a part d'això, també era molt de sang calenta, i es deixava endur de seguida per les emocions. Era, ben bé, el contrari d'en Shinichi, qui sempre es pensava les coses mil cops abans de fer-les. Menys quan la Ran estava en perill. Però això és un cas a part.

Asseguts en una de les taules rodones de fora aprofitant el bon temps, en Shinichi mussitava sobre el mòbil que tenia a la mà mentre s'anava bevent el cafè amb llet que havia demanat. No ens havia dirigit gaire la paraula a cap dels que estàvem amb ell des de que havíem arribat, i vaig pensar en lo molt que s'assemblava al seu estimat Sherlock Holmes quan feia això. Clar que en Shinichi mai s'estava dies sense parlar com el detectiu de les novel·les, però si que ho feia ocasionalment, quan estava molt capficat en un cas.

Quan el noi es va endur la tassa a la boca per quarta o cinquena vegada i va trobar la tassa buida, va aixecar la vista del telèfon.

-Has trobat res? –va preguntar-li la Ran, interrompent la conversa que estava tenint amb la Kazuha i en Hattori en veure que en Shinichi tornava amb els vius.

-Un munt de fotos amb amigues i d'aquest grup de música. A part d'això, no hi ha res fora de lloc. No hi ha cap missatge que hagi enviat per quedar amb algú, cap correu electrònic o cap trucada estranya. És un telèfon completament normal, com el de qualsevol altra noia. –va concloure en Shinichi, sospirant a l'hora que enredava els seus dits al seu cabell i es rascava el cap en exasperació. La Ran se'l va mirar compadint-lo.

-Res a les notes del telèfon o al calendari? –va preguntar-li en Hattori, mossegant el seu croissant. N'havia demanat un altre?

-Hi ha una nota amb un seguit d'escrits estranys, però a part d'això no hi ha res al calendari.

-Escrits estranys? –va preguntar-li el seu company. En Shinichi va mirar el telèfon i va obrir una pantalla abans de donar-li al seu amic.

-És una llista de paraules sense sentit. –va informar-lo. En Hattori les va inspeccionar un moment i després ho va deixar estar.

-Tens raó. No hi ha absolutament res que ens aporti informació del cas. –va rendir-se el jove d'Osaka.

-Però llavors segueixo sense entendre què hi feia a l'estació. –vaig concloure jo, esquinçant els ulls per evitar que em molestés gaire el sol.

-Ei, perquè no deixem estar el cas una estona i donem una volta per Barcelona? –va oferir la Kazuha. –ja que em vingut, no ens estarem cada dia pendents d'un cas, no?

En Shinichi i en Hattori se la van mirar i després es van mirar entre ells. No van dir res.

-De veritat us penseu estar investigant fins que resolgueu el cas, Shinichi? –va preguntar-li la Ran al jove detectiu. El noi va riure nerviosament.

-Home...

-Increïble. –vam respondre les tres noies alhora.

-Un dia que veniu a una ciutat estrangera, i us poseu a resoldre casos... –vaig exclamar jo, esgotada.

-Però és que encara no hem parlat amb les amigues de les víctimes... –va oferir en Hattori. –Segur que tenen un munt de coses a dir-nos!

-Doncs sabeu què? –vaig oferir jo de sobte. –Vosaltres aneu a resoldre crims o el que vulgueu, i jo m'enduc a la Ran i a la Kazuha a fer una volta i veure Barcelona. Què us sembla? –vaig oferir-lis a les noies, picant-lis l'ullet. Elles em van dedicar somriures d'orella a orella.

-Perfecte! –van exclamar. I malgrat tot, els nois s'ho van pensar.

-No passa res, donarem voltes, mirarem tendes... ja sabeu, coses de noies. –vaig dir jo als nois. Ells es van mirar i després em van mirar a mi.

-Ja vols dir que no us perdreu? –va preguntar-me en Hattori.

-Què vols dir, maco? –vaig amenaçar-lo jo. El noi va empassar saliva fort.

-No res, res...

-Doncs apa, aneu on hagueu d'anar a resoldre les vostres coses, que nosaltres ens ho passarem la mar de bé –vaig acomiadar-me jo dels joves nois, aixecant-me de la taula juntament amb la Ran i la Kazuha, que es van acomiadar dels joves cada una amb un petó. –Ens veiem després, detectius. I no us perdeu, eh!

I en Shinichi i en Hattori es van quedar asseguts a la taula sense dir res, mirant-nos mentre ens allunyàvem.

-Ei, però...! –va saltar de sobte en Hattori. Jo li vaig picar l'ullet des de la distància.

-Si tan preocupats esteu de que els hi passi res a les vostres estimades, ens podeu anar trucant per controlar-nos, però no us prometem agafar el telèfon sempre!

I després de dedicar-lis aquelles paraules, vaig empènyer a la Ran i a la Kazuha i vam fer via cap dalt per Passeig de Gràcia perquè les noies coneguessin Barcelona una mica millor i perquè hi havia un munt de tendes de roba al voltant que els hi volia ensenyar.

-Haig d'admetre, Aya –em va confessar de sobte la Kazuha. –Que pensava que estaries més interessada en resoldre el crim.

-Ah si? –vaig contestar-li jo mentre esperàvem que el semàfor es posés verd.

-La Kazuha té raó. Al cap i a la fi, fins fa poc, vosaltres sempre us capficàveu en els casos. –va afegir la Ran, una mica envermellida.

-Això és només perquè els vostres estimats xicots m'hi involucraven sempre. –vaig respondre jo sense entusiasme.

-No sé si estaran bé ells dos... –va mig rumiar en veu alta la Ran, mirant enrere al lloc on havíem deixat els joves detectius.

-No pateixis dona! Què no veus que son ells? Segur que se les apanyen! –va exclamar la Kazuha amb un ampli somriure.

-Exacte! Deuen ser els únics en qui pots confiar passi el que passi. –vaig afegir jo per intentar calmar a la karateka. La noia ens va dedicar un somriure una mica trist. El semàfor es va posar verd i vam creuar el carrer.

-Què passa, Ran? –vaig preguntar-li jo. –Entenc que des de que ha tornat han canviat les coses, però segueix sent el mateix Shinichi de sempre...

La Ran em va mirar una mica envermellida i va retirar la mirada. La Kazuha i jo ens la vam mirar encuriosides.

-Vinga dona, no t'has de preocupar d'ell... ja saps com és en Kudo! –va exclamar la Kazuha amb un riure.

-No, no és això... –va confessar en veu baixa la Ran, sense mirar-nos.

-I llavors que et passa? –vam preguntar alhora la Kazuha i jo. La Ran no ens volia ni mirar a la cara.

-Pensareu que sóc una egoista... –va dir la noia amb vergonya. Jo em vaig mirar a la Kazuha amb cara encuriosida i ella em va tornar la mirada.

-Però què passa?

-És que... veureu... –va començar la Ran, entrebancant-se a mitja frase. –Des de que en Shinichi ha tornat... doncs... això...

-Què passa, Ran? Digues-nos què passa, que no riurem de tu. –vaig animar-la jo. La Ran es va posar més vermella encara, però finalment ho va confessar.

-Des de que va tornar en Shinichi no tinc ganes d'estar lluny d'ell! –va exclamar la noia, vermella com un tomàquet, donant les gràcies a que ningú més la podia entendre. La Kazuha i jo ens vam mirar i ens vam dedicar uns petits somriures en veure la reacció de la nostra amiga.

-Ran –vaig dir jo, i la noia em va mirar tota envermellida. –No vol dir que siguis egoista. Al contrari, és normal. –vaig explicar-li jo. Ella em va continuar mirant de la mateixa manera. –Heu passat per molt, i és normal que ara vulguis passar tot el temps que sigui amb ell.

-Exacte! –va exclamar la Kazuha amb un somriure enorme. –Si vols, podem tornar amb ells i acompanyar-los en la resta del cas. –va oferir-li la jove noia. Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap.

La Ran se'ns va quedar mirant durant uns segons amb els ulls oberts, i després ens va dedicar un dels seus famosos somriures dolços, i va fer que no amb el cap.

-Qui vol estar al costat d'uns maníacs del crim resolent casos? –va dir la noia alegrement. –Anem a comprar o què?

Vaig portar a les noies a totes les tendes de Passeig de Gràcia que m'agradaven, ensenyant-lis diversos edificis macos de camí, i comentant alguna altre cosa que m'havia après sobre la història dels edificis en el camí al seu hotel al metro. Les noies s'ho miraven tot meravellades, tot i que el que vam fer durant la major part de la caminada va ser parlar sobre Japó i tot el que no m'havien explicat que havia passat en la meva absència. Vaig aconseguir que la Kazuha m'expliqués alguna cosa de com en Hattori se li havia declarat, però la noia va convèncer-me de que m'ho diria quan no hi hagués tanta gent al voltant. Jo vaig evitar puntualitzar que ningú dels que l'envoltava l'entenia, però la noia s'hi va negar igualment, així que ho vaig deixar córrer. Ja l'arraconaria en un altre moment.

-Però si et dic la veritat, em va sorprendre molt que l'Ai no fos una nena petita. –va expressar la Ran, mentre caminàvem pel carrer. No recordo ben bé com vam acabar parlant de l'organització. Jo havia assumit que recordar l'enfrontament era dolorós per tots, però les noies feien referència a moltes coses d'aquells dies que no semblaven afectar-les gaire.

-Home, mai va semblar gaire infantil. –va recordar-li la Kazuha. Jo vaig somriure lleugerament.

-Ja ho sé –va admetre la Ran amb un petit riure. –Però mai penses que realment te divuit anys.

-De veritat? Jo li vaig veure ell llautó de seguida. –va dir la Kazuha, amb aires de superioritat.

_I perquè no ho vas dir, si es pot saber? _Vaig pensar jo mirant a la noia d'Osaka.

-Per cert, Aya –em va dirigir la Ran. Jo la vaig mirar amb les celles aixecades i un somriure per dir-li que continués, que l'estava escoltant. –Tu ho sabies, oi?

-Eh? El... el què? –vaig posar-me nerviosa.

-Que en Shinichi era en Conan –va dir la noia, entrebancant-se abans de mencionar el nom del petit detectiu amb ulleres.

-Ah... si... –vaig confessar jo, amb les celles arrugades i una mirada penedida. –Perdona que no t'ho digués, però ell em va...

-Ja ho sé, ja –va dir ella amb un dels seus somriures dolços. D'on en treia tants? –Et va demanar que no diguessis res per no posar-nos en perill.

Jo vaig empassar saliva i vaig fer que sí amb el cap.

-De totes maneres, i no t'ho prenguis malament, Aya, però no em puc creure que t'ho expliqués a tu i no a la Ran. –va dir la Kazuha, amb el cap alt i els llavis lleugerament premuts en una fina línia com si estigués una mica enfadada.

-Ah, però ell no m'ho va explicar. –vaig explicar-lis jo. Les noies em van mirar amb una expressió en blanc.

-Com que no? –va preguntar la Kazuha.

-Com que no. –vaig respondre jo. –El vaig descobrir jo soleta.

-Què!? –van saltar les dues, sorpreses.

-No entenc perquè us sorpreneu tant. –vaig dir-lis jo, llençant-lis una mirada assassina. És que a cas dubtaven les meves habilitats detectivesques?

-I com ho vas descobrir? –va preguntar-me la Ran, que semblava una mica més relaxada que abans però més confosa.

-Com ho vaig descobrir? Doncs investigant, com vols?


	11. Capítol 9

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Woola! Ja torno a ser aquí! Docs aquí us deixo el nou capítol! El capítol següent no el podré pujar fins el divendres al menys, per motius que no puc controlar, així que ho sento! Però bé, aquí teniu una mica del passat de l'Aya, que també anirem descobrint a mesura que avancen les històries! Gràcies per seguir llegint!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**9. La noia que va descobrir en Shinichi Kudo en dos setmanes **

Quan vaig posar els peus per primer cop en l'institut Teitan de Beika i vaig veure que m'havia de treure les sabates i anar amb sabatilles per l'escola, vaig pensar que no duraria ni tres dies en aquell institut. I de retruc, no duraria ni tres dies en cap escola japonesa si totes eren iguals.

La veritat és que encara no sé com vaig trobar la classe aquell primer dia, perquè la dona grassoneta i amb ulleres que em va rebre a la recepció parlava tan ràpid que no semblava que parlés japonès. I jo, que no dominava el japonès ho suficient com per posar-me a rapejar en l'idioma estranger, vaig demanar-li que em repetís el que havia dit tants cops que al final em va preguntar si realment entenia el japonès o no. Això si que ho vaig entendre de seguida.

Al arribar a la porta de la classe enumerada amb un dos a dalt de la porta corredissa, vaig sentir que els nervis m'envaïen i se'm lligaven en un nus a la gola. L'uniforme em molestava de sobte, i era com si la corbata verda m'asfixiés i la faldilla se m'hagués tornat de sobte massa curta. Em vaig passar una mà pels cabells per assegurar-me de que estaven igual de llisos que els de la noia que acabava de creuar-me al passadís, i vaig agafar la petita bossa marró que portava de motxilla amb força entre els dits. Vaig respirar fons, sabent que la professora em faria presentar-me davant de tota la classe. Era una de les coses de les que m'havien advertit el meu cosí Hideki i la seva germana Kia, que s'havien estat una temporada a Japó quan tenien onze i tretze anys.

-Ja ho veuràs, tenen passió per deixar-te en ridícul i et faran presentar-te davant de tots. –em va dir en Hideki per telèfon el dia que els meu tiet va trucar al meu pare per comprovar si realment marxàvem a Japó. Recordo que aquell dia estava enfeinada empaquetant totes les coses de la meva habitació en capses de cartró. –És horrible.

-De veritat? –vaig preguntar-li jo angoixada.

-No és per tant, Aya, no li facis ni cas. –va saltar la Kia per darrere. –L'únic és que segurament no sabran on és Barcelona i els hi semblarà estrany, res més.

-Ja m'hagués agradat veure't presentar-te a classe explicant com pronunciar la doble 'r' de Serra del teu cognom, maca. –va dir-li en Hideki per l'altre banda del telèfon. –Els tres anys que vaig ser allà i ningú em va voler dir pel cognom, perquè no podien. Sempre Hideki-kun.

-Però que no és millor això? –vaig preguntar-li jo al meu cosí, sense saber encara ben bé quina era la manera més bona per adreçar-me a segons quines persones.

-Quan les noies t'ho diuen, si. –va dir ell, una mica avergonyit. –Però quan el tio a qui has estat dient Nakamura tot l'any et diu Hideki-kun et sents un mitja merda.

-Calla i deixa d'espantar-la, collons! –vaig sentir que deia la Kia, donant-li un clatellot al seu germà petit.

-Però si és la veritat! –va replicar ell. –Bé, això a tu no et passarà perquè tens el cognom Murakami, però quan intentis explicar perquè et dius com ells però no fas els mateixos ulls, ja veuràs ja...

-Vale Hideki penjo perquè no m'estàs ajudant. –vaig dir-li, i abans que pogués replicar vaig penjar el telèfon.

En aquell moment no li vaig donar massa importància perquè tenia altres coses més importants a fer. Com per exemple intentar aprendre'm el màxim de kanjis possibles i poder entendre les classes que impartien els professors a l'escola. M'estigués els anys que m'estigués, havia d'almenys aprovar l'escola.

Però ara, esperant dempeus davant la porta que em guiaria a la meva nova escola durant el pròxim temps indefinit, presentar-me a tota la classe em semblava la cosa més difícil del món.

-Perdona, et puc ajudar? –vaig sentir una veu parlar-me pel costat. Jo em vaig mirar a dos nois joves que estaven dempeus al meu costat, un amb els cabells clars i en punxa, prim i alt, i l'altre una mica més grassonet i amb ulleres. Jo me'ls vaig quedar mirant sense dir res, en estat de pànic.

-Entens el japonès? –em va preguntar l'altre, vocalitzant cada síl·laba. Jo me'l vaig mirar una mica sospitosament, però en comptes de fer-li algun comentari sarcàstic, vaig decidir callar.

-Sí, sí. –vaig respondre simplement. Els dos nois em van mirar amb cara estranyada i després van passar a dins, amb la mala sort que la porta va quedar totalment oberta i el professor em va veure allà palplantada com una estúpida.

-Ah! –va exclamar amb un somriure. –Tu deus ser l'alumne nova!

Jo vaig sentir com la meva respiració es tornava més ràpida mentre feia que si amb el cap.

-Passa, passa, dona, tranquil·la. –em va dir l'home amb un somriure tranquil, i allò em va tranquil·litzar una mica. –Nois! –va cridar l'atenció dels joves, que es van asseure als seus respectius llocs i em miraven expectants. –Aquesta és una nova alumne d'intercanvi que començarà les classes amb nosaltres a partir d'ara.

Vaig entendre el silenci que va seguir les paraules de l'home com a clau perquè em presentés jo mateixa, així que agafant una mica de confiança ho vaig fer.

-Em dic Aya Murakami, i vinc de Barcelona. Encantada de conèixer-vos a tots. –vaig dir. –On puc seure?

El professor es va mirar la classe per sobre i va cridar a una de les alumnes. Era una noia amb els cabells llargs del color de la xocolata.

-Mouri!

-Di-digui! –va respondre la noia, alçant-se de sobte en sorpresa.

-Qui seu allà? –va preguntar el professor, indicant un pupitre buit no gaire lluny de la noia.

-Ah... –va dir la noia, entrebancant-se. –En Kudo, professor. En Shinichi Kudo.

-Ah, és veritat. Molt bé, doncs seu allà. –el professor em va indicar un altre pupitre no gaire lluny de la noia i del pupitre d'aquell tal Shinichi Kudo i jo m'hi vaig dirigir amb rapidesa i m'hi vaig asseure.

Després de veure que havia entès les classes gairebé senceres em vaig animar una mica més. I de fet, casi totes les meves preocupacions es van esvair quan aquella noia de cabells llargs se'm va apropar amb un somriure i acompanyada d'una amiga amb els cabells curts.

-Hola! –em va saludar alegrement. –Em dic Ran Mouri, encantada. I aquesta és la meva millor amiga, la Sonoko Suzuki.

-Encantada! –em va respondre la Sonoko. Jo me les vaig mirar i vaig oferir-lis un somriure.

-Aya Murakami, tant de gust.

-O sigui que vens de Barcelona, Murakami. –es va interessar la Ran. _Aquí ve, _vaig pensar jo, _tal i com ho va dir en Hideki. _

-Exacte. –vaig replicar. –D'Espanya. –vaig afegir, per si no tenien molt clar on estava la ciutat.

-Clar, clar! –va exclamar la Sonoko. –I què, hi ha nois molt guapos a Barcelona?

Jo vaig deixar anar un riure nerviós.

-Sonoko per favor! –va renyar-la la Ran. –Però escolta, el teu nom no és japonès?

-Sí, és que els meus besavis eren japonesos, però el meu avi es va casar amb una catalana i el meu pare també. –vaig resumir-lis jo el meu arbre genealògic.

-Que guay! I com ho portes això, portes molt de temps aquí? –va preguntar la Ran.

-Doncs acabo d'arribar fa dos dies. –vaig respondre-li jo amb un somriure nerviós. Aviat, es van començar a arreplegar més companys interessats per mi, fent-me tot una sèrie de preguntes.

Però, per algun motiu, la Ran i la Sonoko no es van separar de mi durant casi tot el dia, fins a tal punt, en que a l'hora de dinar, la que feia preguntes lliurement era jo.

-O sigui que el teu pare és detectiu. –vaig oferir-li jo a la Ran com a tema de conversa.

-Exacte! Es diu Kogoro Mouri, i és detectiu privat. Tot i que el coneixen com a Kogoro dorment. –va explicar-me la noia amb un somriure.

-És veritat. La Ran està envoltada de detectius. –va dir la Sonoko amb un sospir exagerat.

-Què vols dir? –vaig preguntar-lis jo encuriosida.

-Ah, res. Que entre el seu pare, el seu maridet i el nen que viu a casa seva sempre està envoltada de casos!

-Au vinga, Sonoko! –va exclamar l'altre noia, que m'havia explicat que feia karate i era la capitana de l'equip femení a més de campiona de Tòquio.

-Marit? Que t'has casat?! –vaig preguntar-li jo.

-No, hi ara! A la Sonoko li agrada inventar-se històries i sobre-exagerar-ho tot!

-Si, si segur. Però ella encara està esperant a en Shinichi. –va punxar-la l'altre noia.

-Shinichi? No deu ser pas aquell Shinichi Kudo de qui era el pupitre, no? –vaig qüestionar jo. La Ran em va somriure.

-Exacte.

-És el maridet de la Ran, perquè es coneixen des de que eren petits i estan molt enamorats.

-Sonoko!

-Però ara està fora, resolent un cas molt complicat i la Ran l'espera sent fidel.

-Sonoko ja n'hi ha prou!

-Resolent un cas? –vaig preguntar jo. –Que treballa amb la policia?

-Bé, més o menys... És detectiu juvenil. –va replicar la Ran mig vermella.

I aquell va ser el primer cop que vaig sentir el nom de Shinichi Kudo. És clar que, el seu nom per alguna raó ja em sonava. Shinichi Kudo. Kudo. Vaig rumiar de què em sonava el seu nom mentre la Ran i la Sonoko m'explicaven tot d'històries i casos que havia resolt aquest detectiu juvenil. Kudo. I llavors hi vaig caure. Kudo!

-Perdoneu –vaig interrompre-les jo. –Però no deu viure al bloc 21 del segon districte, no?

Les noies em van mirar amb els ulls oberts com plats.

-Allà és on vivia quan estava aquí. Com ho saps? –em va preguntar sorpresa la Ran. Jo vaig riure.

-Ah! Així que ell és el propietari de la casa encantada...!

-Perdona?

-Ah, sí, perdona. Però és que som veïns!

I així va ser com vaig descobrir que casa meva era just al costat de la immensa mansió Kudo, on vivia el meravellós detectiu juvenil Shinichi Kudo.

La Ran i la Sonoko em van continuar explicant coses al llarg del dia i fins que va acabar l'escola, i jo me les escoltava molt entretinguda. Sempre m'havien agradat les històries de misteri. I llavors, quan vam sortir de l'escola per anar cap a casa, va ser quan el vaig trobar.

-Ran! –va venir cridant una veu de nen petit.

-Ah, hola Conan! –va exclamar la Ran.

El nen no aixecava dos pams de terra, però tenia els cabells negres remoguts i amb serrell, i els seus ulls blaus enormes quedaven amagats rere unes grans ulleres de pasta negra. Me'l vaig quedar mirant uns segons; la meva primera impressió va ser que era un nen molt maco.

-Qui és aquest nen? No sabia que tinguessis un germà. –vaig preguntar-li a la Ran.

-No, no és el meu germà. –va dir la noia fent que no amb el cap amb un somriure. –Es diu Conan Edogawa, i passa una temporada a casa meva perquè els seus pares no se'n poden cuidar.

-Conan Edogawa? Com Conan Doyle i Rampo Edogawa? –vaig preguntar-li jo al nen, que em mirava amb uns ulls nerviosos.

-És que el meu pare és molt fan de les novel·les de misteri! –va exclamar el nen. –I ella qui és?

-Em dic Aya Murakami, acabo d'arribar nova de Barcelona. Encantada! –vaig oferir-li al nen el meu millor somriure. El nen me'l va tornar una mica estranyat.

-Molt de gust.

I encara no sé ben bé com, però d'una manera o de l'altre, vaig acabar fent-me amiga inseparable de la Ran i la Sonoko, i per extensió d'aquell marrec de les ulleres.

I llavors la Ran em va explicar més i més coses d'en Shinichi i d'en Conan. Fins el punt en que vaig començar a sentir molta curiositat pel meu veí que ara no ocupava casa seva. Vaig començar a investigar els casos que havia resolt, i em vaig adonar que feia uns mesos que els diaris ja no parlaven d'ell. Corrien rumors que havia mort embolicat en algun cas, però la Ran seguia parlant amb ell, el que volia dir que estava viu.

Així que vaig començar a fer preguntes. Moltes preguntes. Preguntes que, per alguna raó que en aquell moment no entenia, molestaven molt al petit Conan. Tant, que va arribar un punt en que em mirava molt sospitosament.

La Ran em responia a totes les preguntes que podia, i sovint feia connexions amb el petit nen. Però a mi aquell petit nen no m'interessava. Jo volia saber coses sobre el famós detectiu de l'Est. I llavors la Ran em va ensenyar una foto d'en Shinichi.

No vaig poder evitar que el meu cap fes una connexió directa al marrec de les ulleres sense que jo ho volgués. La semblança era increïble. Eren pràcticament dues gotes d'aigua. No podia ser una coincidència.

I poc a poc, el meu cap va començar a fer connexions que no m'havien ni passat pel cap abans, quan investigava al jove detectiu. Em va començar a semblar sospitós que en Conan aparegués el mateix dia que en Kudo va desaparèixer, o que sempre estigués al voltant del Kogoro dorment quan resolia els casos. Així que el que va començar sent una investigació del famós detectiu adolescent, va acabar dues setmanes després, amb un cara a cara amb en Conan Edogawa en que el petit nen m'ho va explicar tot. I a partir d'aquell dia, en Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo i jo ens vam fer inseparables. Era com el meu germà petit. O gran. Bueno, és igual.

-Vaig començar investigant en Shinichi –vaig explicar-lis a la Ran i a la Kazuha aquell dia a Barcelona. –I vaig acabar fent connexions sense voler. Llavors vaig parlar amb ell i es va veure obligat a explicar-m'ho tot. Es clar que van informar a tots els altres que ho sabien de que jo ho havia descobert.

La Ran i la Kazuha em miraven bocabadades.

-Què passa? –vaig preguntar jo. Les noies es van posar a riure de cop.

-No em puc creure que el descobrissis en dos setmanes! El pobre Kudo devia estar morint-se de ràbia, amb tot el que havia aconseguit. –va dir la Kazuha entre riures.

-Si que li va fer ràbia, si. –vaig afegir jo amb una rialla. –Però crec que el que realment s'ho va prendre malament va ser en Hattori, que no es podia creure que hagués trigat menys que ell en resoldre-ho.

-Ja li està bé, ja. –va dir la Kazuha bufant. Jo vaig riure.

-De totes maneres –va dir la Ran. –M'alegro de que el descobrissis.

-Perquè?

-Doncs perquè a vegades penso en lo malament que ho deuria passar durant aquell temps, sense poder dir-ho a ningú. I, no és per res Kazuha, però a vegades penso que tenir només en Hattori com a confident no era massa bo per ell. –va confessar la Ran, amb un somriure trist mirant al terra. –Em sembla que tenir-te a tu el va ajudar, Aya.

Jo em vaig mirar a la Ran sorpresa i trista. –No crec –vaig admetre. –En Hattori i jo no paràvem de burxar-lo. –vaig admetre, intentant alegrar a la noia. Ella va riure i jo també.

Ens vam ficar en una tenda de roba, i la Kazuha va entrar en un dels provadors amb sis peces de roba per provar-se mentre la Ran i jo ens miràvem les coses en exposició una mica més.

-Escolta Ran, sobre allò d'en Shinichi... –vaig començar. La noia em va mirar i em va somriure.

-Deixa-ho estar, dona. Ja sé que et va fer prometre que no diries res.

-No però –vaig dir-li jo seriosament. –Has de saber que la primera cosa que em va advertir era que si et deia alguna cosa em matava, perquè no es perdonaria que et passés res dolent.

La noia em va somriure dolçament. Semblava que no se li acabessin mai els somriures dolços. –Gràcies.

Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap i vaig continuar mirant roba.

-De totes maneres, Aya, a mi m'ho pots dir. –va dir la noia de sobte. Jo me la vaig mirar encuriosida, amb una mà entre mig de dues camises amb la intenció d'apartar-les per veure-les millor.

-Perdona, el què t'he de dir?

-Perquè no has volgut anar amb ells a veure els interrogatoris? –em va preguntar ella. –Abans sempre et mories per veure'ls. Sempre deies que sovint se'n treia molt dels interrogatoris.

-No sé. –vaig dir jo, encongint-me d'espatlles.

-Aya... –em va advertir la karateka. Jo me la vaig mirar i vaig somriure maliciosament.

-És més fàcil que m'ho expliquin ells quan tornin que haver de fer el viatge. Ells fan la feina bruta mentre jo surto de compres, i després m'ho expliquen i estem tots al mateix nivell.

-No tens remei. –va dir la Ran, rient. –En Shinichi sempre ho diu, per això.

-El què? Que soc una vaga?

-No del tot. Però diu que a vegades et fa por ficar-te massa enllà, on potser no és tan fàcil anar.

-El teu novio va molt de guay per la vida, no? –vaig replicar jo, una mica enfadada. La Ran va riure.

Vam anar a veure com anava la Kazuha als provadors, i quan va sortir vestida amb un vestit d'estiu que li quedava molt bé, no només vam convèncer-la perquè se'l comprés, sinó que també li vaig fer una foto amb el mòbil i li vaig enviar a en Hattori mentre una Kazuha envermellida em cridava.

El noi no va trigar ni cinc minuts en trucar-me.

-Home, Hattori. Com va la cosa? –vaig preguntar-li jo al detectiu fent-me la innocent, amb musicalitat al to de veu.

-Es pot saber què feu? –va replicar-me el detectiu molest per l'altre banda del telèfon.

-T'ha agradat la foto?

-Idiota! On coi esteu? En Kudo i jo hem acabat i ens estem morint de gana.

-Gana? Tan aviat? Si t'acabes de fotre dos croissants!

-Que vol dir que m'acabo de fotre? Tu saps quina hora és? –em va preguntar el jove d'Osaka, empipat. Jo vaig donar una ullada al rellotge.

-Ja són les dues!? –vaig exclamar jo. La Ran i la Kazuha em van mirar escandalitzades.

-Ja!?

-Què vol dir, 'ja!?'!?

-Ups... On sou? Ara mateix hi anem!


	12. Capítol 10

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Woola! Ja torno a ser aquí! Perdoneu el retard, però estava de viatge!

En fi, aquí teniu el nou capítol, i espero que agradi! Estic molt contenta de tenir més lectors i més reviews! Així segur que continuo escrivint els altres tres fics que tinc planejats. Ahh! Sabeu també que moltes de les coses que comenteu que voleu saber segurament s'expliquen més endavant, així que paciència ;)

I dit això, aquí teniu el següent capítol! Feliç lectura!

* * *

**10. Coartades**

En Shinichi i en Hattori ens esperaven a la boca del metro de Plaça Catalunya. Segons els nois, portaven mitja hora esperant, però jo sabia que feia només deu minuts que m'havia trucat el detectiu d'Osaka. I com aquest mateix detectiu no parava de dir que tenia una gana que es moria, vam decidir anar a dinar quan abans millor.

Entre uns entrepans en un restaurant clàssic a prop de Plaça Catalunya, en Hattori i en Shinichi em van comunicar el que els hi havien explicat els inspectors de policia.

Es veu que la Yoriko Uemura, la víctima, havia arribat a Barcelona feia tres dies amb tres amigues més, la Noriko Takayama, la Megumi Yamaguchi i la noia amb qui compartia la suite en que havíem estat, la Minami Nanahara. Es veu que les quatre eren molt amigues, i havien decidit fer un viatge a l'estranger per celebrar que havien acabat el segon any a la universitat. El dia anterior a la mort de la víctima, les quatre havien sortit de festa per clubs del centre de la ciutat, així que les tres amigues es van quedar dormint fins tard. Quan es van despertar, la noia no hi era a la seva habitació, i quan van intentar trucar-la van veure que s'havia deixat el mòbil a l'habitació. Es veu que van preguntar a recepció si l'havien vist, però els de recepció només van saber dir-lis que havia marxat, però no sabien on.

-Quin tipus de noies son? –vaig preguntar jo, fent una mossegada al meu entrepà rústic. En Shinichi, que s'havia demanat el mateix entrepà que jo juntament amb la Kazuha, va engolir i em va contestar.

-Totes molt semblants a la víctima. Van vestides molt a la moda i es nota que venen de famílies adinerades.

-Què vols dir que se'ls hi nota que venen de famílies adinerades? –vaig preguntar jo. El noi em va mirar encuriosit.

-Doncs això, que es nota que són rics.

-Això no te res a veure. –vaig dir jo. –Tu vens de família adinerada i no ets una noia obsessionada amb les compres i la moda i els grups de música amb nois guapos.

En Shinichi se'm va quedar mirant amb ulls mig tancats.

-Ja saps el que vull dir. –em va replicar. Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap. En Shinichi va treure el seu mòbil de la butxaca i em va ensenyar tres fotos de tres noies. Totes s'assemblaven molt. Tenien el mateix estil de cabells tot i que de diferents tonalitats, totes les quals eren tenyides. Duien molt de maquillatge a la cara i sobretot als ulls amb la intenció de fer-los semblar més grans. Duien les ungles pintades de colors estrafolaris i ben llargues, i anaven vestides que semblava que les havien arrancat d'un catàleg.

-I suposo que totes tenen una coartada per l'hora del crim? –vaig suposar jo. En Hattori va afirmar-m'ho amb un brunzit mentre tenia la boca plena d'una mossegada del seu entrepà de pollastre.

-Es van reunir totes a l'habitació de la víctima per buscar-la, però en veure que no la trobaven, van decidir demanar servei d'habitacions i esperar-la. El noi del servei d'habitacions ho ha confirmat. –va explicar-me en Hattori.

-Que poc preocupades estaven, no? La seva amiga acaba de desaparèixer i demanen servei d'habitacions... –va comentar la Kazuha.

-De fet –va intervenir en Shinichi, que s'asseia entre ella i en Hattori, i just davant de la Ran, que s'asseia al meu costat. –Es veu que aquesta noia era força independent i de sang més aviat calenta, i no era la primera vegada que les deixava plantades sense dir-lis res.

-Qui va organitzar el viatge? –vaig preguntar jo. En Shinichi em va respondre amb veu neutral, com si estigués avorrit.

-Ella. Bé, la víctima i el seu pare.

-O sigui que la víctima es portava més bé amb aquesta tal Minami Nanahara. –vaig concloure jo.

-Perquè ho dius? –em va preguntar en Hattori, tot i que no semblava gaire sorprès.

-Perquè normalment tries ser companya d'habitació de la persona amb qui millor et portes, no? –vaig contestar jo, i veient que tenia una oportunitat per emprenyar-los, vaig afegir –És igual que vosaltres, que us heu dividit les habitacions en parelles.

-Ei! Això va ser una equivocació en la reserva! –van saltar els quatre japonesos de cop, i jo me'ls vaig mirar amb els ulls oberts com plats. Caram, quina reacció.

-Què voleu dir?

-La meva mare es va fer la graciosa i ens va dividir les habitacions així. –va respondre en Shinichi tot enrojolat. M'hauria d'haver suposat que la Yukiko hi tindria alguna cosa a veure. Gran persona, la Yukiko. Crack màxima.

Vaig evitar remarcar-lis als joves que tot i que els noms estaven assignats diferents, sempre podien canviar-se d'habitació per no ficar-hi més llenya al foc, tot i que vaig estar molt temptada a fer-ho. No era sempre que tenia ocasions així.

-Suposo que hauran interrogat a la Nanahara més a fons que a les altres. –vaig assumir jo, tornant al cas.

-Això és el que ens ha dit l'inspector Megure –va contestar-me en Hattori. –Però es veu que ni ella ni cap de les altres dos sabia perquè havia d'anar a Sants. No tenia xicot i no coneixia a ningú a la ciutat, així que el misteri segueix sense estar resolt.

-M'hagués agradat veure els interrogatoris en persona –va afegir en Shinichi –Sempre és més fàcil detectar mentides o incongruències quan hi ets que quan t'ho expliquen, però l'inspector Megure no té jurisdicció, així que ens haurem de conformar amb això.

-I no hi ha cap altre cosa que ens serveixi de pista per saber què l'hauria pogut portar allà? –vaig preguntar jo, intentant treure el màxim d'informació possible. No passava gaire sovint, però a vegades els joves detectius sobre miraven alguna cosa com si no fos important.

-Li encantava escoltar música i era una fan dedicada als grups de música que li agradaven. Tenia passió per comprar roba i pel maquillatge, i gairebé no estudiava. Les seves pròpies amigues es pregunten perquè no la van fer fora de la universitat. –va afegir en Shinichi.

-Ja t'ho dic jo perquè: diners. –vaig afegir. El noi es va encongir d'espatlles com per dir que allò no era important al cas. –Ja, ja sé que no te relació amb el cas.

-Em deixeu compartir una teoria? –va intervenir de sobte en Hattori.

-No. –va contestar en Shinichi abans que cap dels altres digués res.

-I perquè no? –va preguntar-li la Ran.

-En Hattori només demana permís per compartir teories si sap que la que se li ha ocorregut és pèssima.

El noi de la regió de Kansai va riure un somriure ampli. –M'has agafat, Kudo!

-De totes maneres –vaig dir jo. –Digues-ho, potser ens dona alguna idea.

-Doncs jo crec que la noia es va fotre en un d'aquests fòrums d'internet per parlar de bandes, es va fotre en algun embolic, i l'ha feta ben grossa. –va dir el jove detectiu, amb un somriure estúpid a la cara. Tots ens el vam mirar amb ulls entretancats, sense saber ben bé què dir. No era gaire sovint que en Heiji Hattori deia alguna tonteria, però quan la deia, la deia de ben grossa.

Es va fer el silenci durant uns segons en que ens el vam quedar mirant exasperadament.

-Senyores i senyors, el segon Kogoro Mouri –vaig dir jo fluixet, esperant que no m'escoltés la Ran. Però quan la noia em va enviar una mirada assassina, vaig riure nerviosament i vaig demanar perdó. –El que em recorda! Què ha passat amb el famós Kogoro dorment? Ja sabeu, ara que ja no... dorm...

En Shinichi em va enviar un somriure entre nerviós i graciós, probablement perquè no havia sabut com expressar-me. La Ran es va posar seriosa de sobte.

-Encara rep feines. –va dir, amb un to una mica massa dur. En Shinichi va deixar anar un riure nerviós i va empassar fort. –Però ara que cert detectiu ha tornat i ha destrossat una organització enorme, cada cop té menys feina. I es clar que ara que el príncep de les deduccions ja no viu amb nosaltres, no cal dir que les seves habilitats detectivesques també han desaparegut misteriosament.

El to de la Ran era cada cop més sec i tallant, però per la manera en que en Shinichi seguia rient nerviosament vaig entendre que no m'havia de preocupar massa. Segurament ja havien tingut aquesta conversa molts cops des de que en Shinichi havia tornat i li havia dit tota la veritat. Però la Ran era així. Tot i que l'havia perdonat indubtablement mil cops, a vegades deixava anar certs comentaris així, i jo no sabia si era per mantenir a en Shinichi a terra o perquè realment encara hi havia una part de la noia que no l'havia perdonat.

-Mireu la part positiva –va saltar en Hattori. –Al menys tots estem d'acord en que en Kudo la va cagar molt!

-Tu calla, idiota! Ja m'hagués agradat veure't a tu en la meva situació. –va tornar-li en Shinichi.

-Segurament ho hagués fet millor que tu.

-Si, segur. Sobretot pel fet de que ni tu entenies el que senties per la Kazuha. Si, Hattori, segur que ho haguessis manejat molt millor que jo. –va respondre en Shinichi sarcàstic.

-Oh! –vaig dir jo amb un riure. En Shinichi havia fet mal.

Shinichi 1, Hattori 0.

-Eh, tu calla, sents? El que jo faci amb la meva vida personal és cosa meva! –va saltar en Hattori, que s'havia posat vermella sota la seva pell morena.

-Si, ja vaig veure que era cosa teva quan em vas dir que estaves gelós perquè creies que era la teva ajudanta. –va replicar en Shinichi, sense abandonar mai el to sarcàstic.

-Kudo, ja està, ja val! –va cridar en Hattori.

-El pròxim cop, no et fiquis amb mi.

-Molt bé, i després d'aquest festival d'insults, algú em pot dir què pensem fer després de dinar? –vaig preguntar jo, posant pau entre els dos detectius, el més morè dels quals treia fum per tot arreu.

-Doncs...

I llavors em va sonar el mòbil.


	13. Capítol 11

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Eii! Avui vaig una mica tard, però he decidit pujar un capítol nou al final!

Natsumi Niikura, benvinguda al fic i gràcies per llegir! M'alegro de que t'agradi tant! Em fa molt feliç saber que us segueix agradant el que escric! Intento donar més o menys el mateix protagonisme a casi tots els personatges, en especial en Shinichi i en Heiji, però a vegades es fa díficil, sobretot pel fet que l'Aya va passar més temps amb en Shinichi que no pas amb en Heiji, i per tant es coneixen millor i tenen més relació. Però si que és veritat que jo sóc una miqueta més partidaria d'en Shinichi, tot i que intento que no es noti gaire en el que escric :P

Tinc pensat explorar les relacions de l'Aya amb tots els personatges encara més en el que queda d'aquest fic i en els dos o tres següents (encara no m'he decidit si en vull fer 4 en total o 3), així que demano paciència. A part d'això, moltes gràcies per seguir llegint!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**11. Muntatges **

Els dies que passava amb els joves detectius de l'arxipèlag japonès se'm passaven volant. No sé si era perquè m'ho passava molt bé, o simplement perquè la seva companyia era realment grata i bona, però les hores semblaven minuts quan els passava amb ells.

Potser era per això que se m'havia oblidat completament el fet que la meva mare no sabia absolutament res de que els meus amics havien vingut a Barcelona, i que no tenia ni idea d'on era jo en aquell precís instant. De fet, la seva reacció va ser totalment lògica tenint en compte la situació en que es trobava.

Veureu, la meva mare era una persona que per naturalesa es preocupava massa per tot. No cal dir, llavors, que no li va fer cap gràcia que comencés les meves activitats detectivesques. De fet, encara no entenia com no m'havia prohibit tot allò en que m'involucrava amb en Shinichi i en Hattori.

No és que fos una persona massa estricta, però la seva preocupació constant moltes vegades em tancava moltes portes. Sobretot des de que vam tornar del Japó. Després de tornar em vaig veure obligada a explicar-lis als meus pares tot el que tenia a veure amb l'organització. Fil per randa els hi vaig haver d'explicar exactament tot el que havia passat, qui era realment en Shinichi, quina relació tenia amb en Conan, i perquè era vital que em quedés al Japó tot i que tornàvem a ser a Barcelona. I no cal dir que a cap dels meus pares els hi va fer gràcia que durant mesos hagués estat involucrada amb gent tan perillosa.

No els calmava tampoc saber que l'FBI i la CIA tenien la situació sota vigilància, més que res perquè els pocs agents encarregats de supervisar l'organització no tenien la situació massa controlada. De fet, els meus pares es van alegrar d'haver tornat a Barcelona i tot, fins i tot tenint en compte el fet de que havien deixat enrere amics que s'havien fet com de la família.

Per això no els hi havia volgut dir res als meus pares de la meva sortida amb en Shinichi i en Hattori aquell dia, i quan em va trucar la meva mare tot havent acabat de dinar, em vaig sorprendre.

-Mare?

-Aya es pot saber on coi ets? Què fas tant de temps fora de casa? –vaig sentir la veu de la meva mare cridar per l'altra banda del telèfon.

-Però si ja t'he dit que havia quedat. –vaig mentir jo.

-Si, però m'has dit unes hores, no tot el dia! –va exclamar la meva mare.

-Au va mare, però si estic bé! Què més et dona? –vaig rondinar jo. Els joves japonesos em van mirar amb cares encuriosides. Jo vaig somriure nerviosament.

-Ja pots tornar ara mateix a casa.

-Però mamà!

-Ara mateix.

-Estic a Plaça Catalunya, trigaré una estona. –vaig dir jo, intentant guanyar una mica de temps.

-Tens mitja hora. –i la meva mare va penjar-me el telèfon.

-Ugh! No la suporto, que pesada! –vaig exclamar jo, guardant el mòbil. –Ho sento, però he de marxar.

-No t'amoïnis –va dir-me la Ran amb un somriure dolç dels seus. –Nosaltres també havien pensat anar passant. Amb el canvi d'horari i tot estem cansats.

Jo em vaig mirar els meus amics amb cara amoïnada –Intentaré escapar-me més tard. Si no, ens veiem demà segur!

Els joves japonesos em van dedicar somriures mentre jo marxava per agafar el metro.

Asseguda al penúltim vagó del metro, que anava gairebé buit, no vaig poder deixar de pensar en el cas. No tenia sentit. Els moviments de la víctima abans de morir, el lloc de trobada, el mòbil deixat a la suite de l'hotel... No encaixava res. Hi havia massa coses que no quadraven, i anar a casa no aconseguiria aclarir-me cap dels dubtes.

La megafonia del metro va anunciar que la pròxima parada era Sants Estació, i sense pensar-m'ho gaire, em vaig aixecar del meu seient i vaig baixar a l'andana.

Caminant a pas ràpid, i pensant tota l'estona en el cas, vaig avançar cap a l'escena del crim, que encara estava acordonada. No hi havia gaire gent, i tenint en compte que eren les quatre de la tarda i el dia anterior s'havia comès un crim, no em va estranyar gens.

Vaig donar voltes al lloc del crim poc a poc, pensant sempre en totes les coses que no m'encaixaven. Res tenia sentit. No tenia sentit el lloc de trobada. Perquè en mig de Sants, perquè al costat d'aquella columna? Em vaig mirar la columna. No tenia res d'estrany. No era res més que una columna quadrada, com totes les altres de l'estació. Em vaig mirar els voltants. Un caixer automàtic davant, unes taquilles per comprar els tiquets, una màquina expenedora, càmeres de seguretat... no hi havia res característic o res fora de ho normal. Així doncs... perquè aquí?

-La càmera de seguretat. –vaig dir de sobte en veu alta, i llavors em vaig adonar de que no era la única que ho havia dit.

Vaig girar el cap cap on provenia la veu, i per a la meva sorpresa, vaig trobar-hi un detectiu de Tòquio que coneixia molt be. No vaig poder evitar somriure.

-Sabia que et trobaria aquí –va dir el jove.

-I els altres? –vaig preguntar-li jo.

-A l'hotel.

-Ah, que lo del canvi d'horari anava de debò? –vaig preguntar jo, sorpresa.

-Sembla ser que si. –va dir en Shinichi, somrient. –Fins i tot en Hattori.

-No tu, es clar. –vaig dir-li jo amb un somriure. –Quan se't fica una cosa al cap no hi ha qui et faci dormir, eh.

-Em coneixes massa bé. Em passa el mateix que a tu. –va dir en Shinichi. Jo li vaig somriure. –Mirem les càmeres de seguretat, doncs?

Gràcies a una trucada de l'inspector Megure, els vigilants de seguretat de les càmeres de vigilància ens van deixar veure les cintes de seguida. Tal i com en Takagi havia dit, la noia havia fet les mateixes coses que havia descrit el policia. No hi havia res estrany. No hi havia res fora de ho normal.

-No ho entenc. –vaig dir jo, repassant amb els ulls un cop i un altre les imatges presentades davant els meus ulls en blanc i negre i gris. –No hi ha res d'estrany. Perquè no hi ha res d'estrany Kudo? Estava segura que hi hauria alguna cosa.

Els ulls d'en Shinichi estaven de llarg molt més entrenats que els meus. Amb una sola ullada veien el doble de coses que jo veia, i els detalls que a mi sovint se'm passaven per alt ell casi sempre els trobava. Me'l vaig quedar mirant, com rastrejava amb els ulls, com s'apropava a la pantalla i com els seus ulls recorrien cada mil·límetre grisós, esperant a veure algun detall, alguna cosa que ho canviés tot. Les seves celles s'havien convertit en fines línies encorbades, i els seus llavis estaven premuts en una línia fina. Hi havia alguna cosa ridículament simètrica i canònica en el seu rostre.

-Què és això? –va senyalar de sobte amb el dit índex de la mà dreta, apartant el seu rostre de la pantalla lleugerament. Jo em vaig apropar i vaig mirar la zona que senyalava en Shinichi.

-Hi ha com un marca a la paret al final, no? –vaig dir jo, adonant-me d'un detall que abans se m'havia passat. Una espècie de taca negra havia aparegut un segon en el vídeo, i al segon següent havia desaparegut completament. Per això era important que en Shinichi anés amb mi a les investigacions.

-És com si fos pintura, oi?

-Perdoni –vaig preguntar-li jo a un dels homes que vigilava les càmeres de seguretat. –És possible que s'hagi repintat l'interior fa poc?

-Sí, fa dues setmanes. Perquè? –va confirmar l'home.

-Fa dues setmanes que l'han repintat, Shinichi. –vaig comunicar-li jo al jove detectiu al meu costat. En Shinichi em va mirar amb els ulls decidits, com feia sovint quan estava a punt de descobrir alguna cosa. I llavors el noi em va somriure i jo li vaig tornar el mateix somriure.

-El vídeo està trucat. –vam concloure els dos.

-I si fa dues setmanes que l'han repintat... –vaig concloure jo.

-Vol dir que l'assassí porta planejant això al menys dues setmanes, segurament més. –va acabar en Shinichi.

-El que vol dir que estàvem en lo cert. És un assassinat totalment premeditat. –vaig afegir jo.

En Shinichi i jo vam donar les gràcies als guardes de seguretat i vam tornar a l'escena del crim, aquest cop tenint en consideració el que havíem descobert.

-Llavors si la càmera està trucada vol dir que comencem des de zero? –vaig preguntar jo a en Shinichi, que em mirava encuriosit mentre caminàvem de camí a l'escena.

-Res del que ens han dit l'inspector Takagi i la inspectora Sato té sentit, i no sabem què va fer la víctima les hores abans de morir. –va explicar en Shinichi.

Caminàvem per un carreró estret per l'interior de l'estació, i com era un passadís reservat al personal, no hi havia ningú més. Les nostres petjades ressonaven com les onades del mar, i cada cosa que dèiem, per fluixet que ho diguéssim, sonava vint cops més fort.

-Però sabem segur que la víctima havia vingut aquí decididament. O sigui que tenia una raó per venir, i l'única cosa que se m'acudeix és que algú la fes venir, però encara així... –vaig dir jo, parant-me davant d'en Shinichi per mirar-lo de cara.

-De tota manera, crec que avisaré a en Hattori i a l'inspector Megure i els hi diré el que hem descobert. –va dir el jove noi, traient el seu mòbil de la butxaca i teclejant un número.

Un soroll estrany em va envair les oïdes de sobte, com si alguna cosa ressonés en el mateix passadís no gaire lluny d'aquí. Per una banda sentia les tecles d'en Shinichi i just després vaig començar a sentir el soroll intermitent que provenia del telèfon i que m'assegurava que la trucada havia començat.

Però el següent que recordo és una mà tapant-me la boca amb un tipus de tela, i en Shinichi cridant el meu nom amb cara espantada. A part d'això, només el tast de metall a la boca, i com tota la meva visió es va tornar negra de sobte.


	14. Capítol 12

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Wooola! Quina alegria veure que us agrada tant aquest fic, de veritat! Cada cop que llegeixo reviews... em poso mega contenta! Moltíssimes gràcies! En fi, aqui teniu nou capítol! Com la **Natsumi Niikura **ha endevinat molt bé, aquí és on per fi veiem què els hi passava a en Shinichi a l'Aya en el preludi! Espero que us agradi!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**12. Enigmes **

La primera cosa que vaig pensar en obrir els ulls i notar com el cap em donava voltes, i com el meu cos estava contra terra dur, va ser que la culpa de tot la tenia el noi que segurament ara jeia al meu costat.

Vaig deixar anar un grunyit en sentir que el cap girava sol uns 180 graus, perquè em feia tant de mal que vaig haver de tancar els ulls per no perdre el coneixement un altre cop. M'havien drogat, fantàstic. Quina gran sensació la de estar sota efectes d'algun somnífer.

Quan vaig notar que el meu cap tornava a la normalitat, al menys parcialment, vaig deixar anar un llarg sospir. Vaig optar per no obrir els ulls, perquè el cap encara em donava voltes i no tenia ganes de marejar-me. Especialment en la situació en la que em trobava.

-O sigui que ja t'has despertat. Ja era hora, maca. –va dir la veu del noi que sabia que m'acompanyava. Jo vaig sospirar més audiblement.

-És culpa teva que estiguem en aquesta situació, _maco. _Abans de que arribéssiu m'havia mantingut fora de crims durant un any. Un any! Rècord! I en quant apareixeu vosaltres...

-Te'n recordes de res?

-Eh, que t'estava parlant!

-Perdona, però és que prefereixo començar a pensar una solució abans de que morim. –va respondre el noi sarcàsticament.

-Que alegre que ets, nano. No pots buscar un final feliç? –vaig tornar-li jo.

-No, tens raó, és molt millor que ens estem aquí penjats discutint sobre coses estúpides!

-Com que coses estúpides? Ah, és veritat, que estic parlant amb l'expert en evadir els pro-ble-mes! –vaig dir jo, donant un cop enrere amb el peu, on podia sentir que el noi estava.

-Idiota, no et moguis! –va cridar el noi.

-Què passa!?

-Però què no has obert els ulls!?

-Els he tancat molt ràpid perquè em donava voltes el cap.

-Doncs obre'ls, burra!

I quan vaig obrir els ulls vaig veure que els dos érem boca avall sobre una plataforma en un terrat d'un edifici d'almenys deu plantes. Només que un dels dos es mogués massa, els dos cauríem al buit del carrer.

-Merda! –vaig exclamar.

-Exacte. Tens ganes ja de trobar una solució, o no?

-No te'n recordes de res?

-Em venen coses aquí i allà però...

-Ah! Ah! Ja me'n recordo... era...

En Shinichi i jo vam repassar fil per randa totes les coses que ens havien portat fins aquell moment, fins que vam arribar a la nostra passejada per l'estació i al moment en que jo m'havia desmaiat.

-Tu ho has vist oi, com em drogaven? –vaig preguntar-li al jove detectiu.

-En quant t'han drogat a tu m'han drogat a mi, i no he tingut gaire temps de fixar-me. Tenien pinta de ser homes per la complexitat, però anaven de negre i amb passamuntanyes, així que és difícil de dir.

Una olor metàl·lica em va venir de sobte, i vaig pensar que era estrany que em vingués una olor tan sangonosa en el lloc en que estàvem.

-Un segon, aquí hi ha una cosa que no lliga... –vaig dir jo.

-T'has adonat d'alguna cosa? –em va preguntar en Shinichi, amb un fil esperançador a la seva veu.

-Com és que jo he trigat molt més en despertar-me que tu si als dos ens han drogat?

En Shinichi es va quedar callat durant uns segons.

-Deu ser que jo tinc més tolerància a la droga. –va dir el jove detectiu. –Com ja m'han drogat tants cops...

Però l'olor metàl·lica encara em molestava i em feia mala espina. Vaig aixecar el cap lleugerament amb la intenció d'intentar mirar en Shinichi, que jeia d'esquenes contra mi, i vaig veure que el terra on descansava el meu cap estava moll. El meu cabell havia adquirit un color més fosc allà on s'ajuntava amb el líquid de terra, i en veure el color d'aquell líquid ho vaig entendre tot. Era sang.

-Hòstia Kudo... –vaig murmurar jo en un xiuxiueig. –Perquè collons m'enganyes?

-Què?

-T'han donat un cop al cap, oi?

El jove detectiu no va dir res.

-Coi, Shinichi. Et fa molt mal? Estàs sagnant bastant. De moment si t'has despertat i pots parlar vol dir que no ha estat res greu però com et trobes? –vaig preguntar-li jo, preocupada pel seu estat de salut.

-Tranquil·la, Aya. Estic bé.

-Però t'han fumut un cop al cap, Shinichi.

-No és la primera vegada que em passa.

-De totes maneres, si et trobes malament avisa.

-Que si.

Jo vaig respirar fons, encara preocupada per en Shinichi, però vaig decidir que el més important ara era intentar buscar una solució a la nostra situació. Saber que en Shinichi era amb mi em tranquil·litzava, perquè ell sempre ha estat més hàbil que jo per trobar solucions als problemes, però l'estat en el que es trobava el meu amic dificultava no només que ell pensés amb claredat, sinó que jo pensés amb claredat. Era una ferida una mica profunda, si estava sagnant tant, i no hi havia manera de predir què passaria si no li curàvem a temps.

-I perquè t'han donat un cop al cap a tu? –vaig preguntar jo. En Shinichi va romandre callat. –T'has resistit, oi?

-I què volies que fes? Era o això o que ens agafessin als dos segur. He provat sort.

-Quan aprendràs a pensar abans de fer les coses... –vaig murmurar jo, i crec que el jove detectiu no em va sentir, per que no va dir res al respecte. –Com sortirem d'aquí?

-Tens el teu mòbil? M'han pres el meu. –va dir en Shinichi.

-Era a la meva bossa, i no veig la meva bossa enlloc, o sigui que no. –vaig dir jo.

-Pots moure les mans? –va preguntar-me ell.

Jo vaig intentar moure les mans, però les tenia fortament lligades. –No, tu?

-No.

Els dos ens vam quedar callats durant uns segons, sense saber què fer.

-Estava trucant a en Hattori quan ens han atacat, i suposo que quan vegi la trucada i m'intenti tornar a trucar i no respongui s'adonarà que hi ha alguna cosa que no va bé, però qui sap amb en Hattori. –va dir en Shinichi.

-A més, tot i que s'adonin de que ens ha passat alguna cosa, és impossible que ens trobin a temps. Ni s'imaginaran que estem en un terrat tant petit.

-I el pitjor és que si no se'n adonen començarà a fer fred, i no podem estar deshidratats durant massa temps...

Els dos sabíem tot el que ens estàvem explicant l'un a l'altre, però d'alguna manera, crec que ens feia sentir millor saber que al menys no havíem perdut la capacitat deductiva i lògica per poder buscar una solució. Confiàvem en el jove detectiu de l'Oest i el GPS del mòbil d'en Shinichi, però qui sap on era aquell mòbil a hores d'ara.

-Aya, saps distingir quin carrer és el de sota? –va preguntar-me en Shinichi, i l'ús del meu primer nom mentre érem en un cas em va recordar la gravetat de la situació.

Jo vaig alçar lleugerament el cap i vaig dirigir la vista cap avall, agafant-me de la mà d'en Shinichi per fer contrapès i no caure al buit. Era un carrer no gaire estret, com els de l'Eixample, i els edificis tenien aquell toc característic entre modernista i clàssic que decoraven tots els carrers de l'Eixample. Al final del carrer, l'edifici de davant nostre quedava tallat en un xamfrà, i hi havia tant vianants com cotxes circulant pel carrer. Però la placa amb el nom del carrer quedava fora del meu camp de visió, així que era totalment impossible de llegir. Cap de les botigues que hi havia em sonava, i cap em servia per distingir segur en quin carrer estàvem. Vaig tornar a reposar el cap i vaig deixar anar la mà d'en Shinichi.

-Som a l'Eixample, segur. Però a part d'això, no sé en quin carrer som. –vaig explicar jo. En Shinichi va deixar anar l'aire de forma tallant. –Hem reduït bastant les possibilitats, però l'Eixample és molt gran.

Els dos ens vam quedar sense saber què més dir fins que se'm va acudir una idea.

-Tens la corbata de llacet, oi? –vaig preguntar jo.

-Si, crec que està a la butxaca dels pantalons si no me l'han pres. Però per que la vols?

-Si apugem el volum ho suficient i cridem, la gent de sota ens sentirà i ens ajudarà, oi?

-Burra. Si fem això i els que ens han atacat són a prop i ho senten ens mataran.

-Però no sabem si són a prop o no.

-I què vols, que ens la juguem? –va dir en Shinichi. Jo vaig quedar-me callada.

-I què fem?

-A veure, intentem reduir més ell lloc on ens trobem. –va dir ell. –Saps dir amb que t'han drogat?

-Cloroform, molt possiblement. Tinc la gola seca i gust a metall a la boca. A més, el cap no parava de donar-me voltes, i recordo que quan m'han drogat, feia olor molt dolça.

-Tenint en compte la teva alçada, pes i tolerància a la droga, no crec que hagis estat inconscient més d'una hora, i jo porto més estona conscient que tu. Més o menys, hem estat inconscients mitja hora, diria jo.

-Em sembla que sí. Eren les quatre i encara no ha començat a fer-se fosc.

-Si som a l'Eixample, quins carrers queden més o menys a mitja hora de Sants?

Jo vaig visualitzar un mapa de Barcelona al cap, i vaig intentar fer un càlcul dels carrers.

-No reduïm res. Si ens han dut en cotxe, poden arribar a qualsevol lloc en mitja hora.

-Merda. –va exclamar en Shinichi enrabiat.

Per primera vegada sense cap altre cosa a afegir, els dos vam romandre callats per por. No hi havia manera de sortir d'allà a menys que esperéssim a que en Hattori ens vingués a rescatar, i no sabíem quan de temps trigaria. Per primer cop, els dos vam sentir por al saber que no havíem pogut fer res per salvar-nos la pròpia vida.

No sé quant de temps devíem romandre callats els dos, però un temps després en Shinichi va començar a respirar ràpid i amb dificultat. Notava a la meva esquena com les seves espatlles pujaven i baixaven a un ritme ràpid, i sentia al noi respirar fort per la boca.

-Aya... –va dir, i la seva veu va quedar estremida. –Ho sento.

En Shinichi Kudo no era un home que demanés perdó en qualsevol ocasió. I encara menys en ocasions com en la que estàvem nosaltres. Sols, estirats en un terrat minúscul i només amb una porta connectant el terrat amb la resta de l'edifici a la llunyania, en Shinichi es va donar per vençut i em va demanar perdó.

-Calla, idiota. Sortirem d'aquí, sents?

-Sempre tan optimista... –el noi tenia problemes per acabar les frases.

-Ei, Kudo, què et passa? Et fa mal el cap? Shinichi!

-Em sembla que he durat menys del que calculava. –el noi respirava cada cop més fort, i em va recordar a la manera en que la seva respiració s'agitava quan estava a punt d'encongir-se. –Pensava que al menys duraria ho suficient com per treure'ns d'aquí però...

-Eh, Shinichi, no diguis tonteries. Sortirem d'aquí, vale? –vaig dir jo, notant com els meus ulls començaven a bullir. El cel s'havia tornat més fosc. –T'ho prometo. Trobarem una solució, vinga, Shinichi! –vaig intentar que el noi es quedés amb mi. –No vas sobreviure a una organització criminal per morir d'aquesta manera estúpida!

El noi va riure entre el dolor. –Què irònic, oi? –sentia en la seva pronunciació que el noi serrava les dents ben fort. –Ho- Ho sento...

La respiració del noi va parar de cop, i ja no sentia les seves espatlles moure's.

-Ei, Shinichi! Kudo! Va Shinichi si us plau aguanta! Shinichi! Shinichi! –vaig cridar-lo jo, amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes que queien lliurement a hores d'ara per les meves galtes. Em resignava a pensar que en Shinichi Kudo, el noi a qui devia la vida, havia mort davant els meus nassos sense que jo hi pogués fer-hi res. El vaig cridar un cop i un altre, cada cop alçant més la veu perquè em sentís, però el noi no va oferir moviment. –Si us plau que algú m'ajudi! –vaig cridar finalment, amb tot raig d'esperança desaparegut.

I llavors, entre els ulls esborronats per les llàgrimes, i el soroll dels cotxes a sota, la porta que hi havia a la llunyania del terrat es va obrir de cop.


	15. Capítol 13

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Eiiiiiii! Com anem? Espero que molt bé! M'encanta llegir els vostres reviews i veure que la història segueix agradant! Moltíssimes gràcies per manternir-vos tant fidels! Bé, com aquest capítol és més curt que de costum i avui per fi he acabat el que em quedava d'aquest fic (són 18 capítols, així que aguanteu una mica més), en pujaré dos capítols avui! Beeeeee! Espero que us agradin!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**13. Ajudar a algú**

-Hattori!

En Heiji Hattori, detectiu de l'Oest, es va fer pas al terrat amb l'inspector Megure, l'inspector Takagi, la inspectora Sato, la Ran i la Kazuha juntament amb uns cinquanta altres policies vestits amb l'uniforme de forces especials. Crec que mai m'he alegrat tant de veure'l com em vaig alegrar aquell dia.

Els homes que havia portat en Hattori de seguida es van començar a moure amb precaució pel terrat i ens van arrossegar a en Shinichi i a mi fora de perill.

-Traieu-lo d'aquí de seguida i crideu una ambulància! –vaig cridar jo, encara amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes i lligada de mans i peus als policies que s'havien fet càrrec d'en Shinichi. La Ran, en veure el noi inconscient i amb el cap ple de sang, va cridar el seu nom en horror i amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes i va córrer cap al seu costat, seguint-lo quan els policies se l'emportaven cap avall.

L'inspector Takagi em va deslligar i em va ajudar a posar-me dempeus, i ell i la resta de gent que havia vingut guiada per en Hattori em van acompanyar a baix, on ens esperaven dos ambulàncies. Els homes que carregaven en Shinichi el van posar en una llitera i van començar a tractar-li les ferides de seguida mentre la Ran es quedava al costat del noi en tot moment. La Kazuha va anar amb ella per donar-li suport. En Hattori i els inspectors de la policia metropolitana de Tòquio em van acompanyar fins l'altra ambulància, on em van fer seure al darrere i em van cobrir amb una manta taronja i em van donar una beguda calenta pel xoc.

-Com ens heu trobat? –vaig preguntar un temps després, quan el meu cos havia entrat en calor i m'havia recuperat una mica.

-Després de veure la trucada d'en Kudo l'he intentat trucar un altre cop i no me l'ha agafat. En veure que no hi era, la Ran de seguida ha dit que en Kudo sempre agafava el telèfon, i que si no ho feia era perquè li havia passat una de grossa. –em va explicar en Hattori. Jo vaig mirar al meu costat esquerra, on en Shinichi ja tenia el cap embenat. –Llavors he trucat a l'inspector i hem seguit el GPS del mòbil d'en Kudo. L'hem trobat en una deixalleria no molt lluny d'aquí, i quan hem mirat les empremtes em arraconat al sospitós i l'hem persuadit perquè ens digués on éreu.

Jo no vaig poder evitar somriure-li al detectiu de l'Oest.

-Ja sé que estàs en xoc encara, Aya. –va dirigir-se a mi l'inspector Megure. –Però fins que en Kudo es desperti, necessitem que ens expliquis exactament què ha passat.

-Han dit si es despertarà aviat? –vaig preguntar jo.

-Els metges que l'han atès diuen que només s'ha desmaiat a causa del cop. No és res greu.

Jo vaig expirar fent que sí amb el cap, com per intentar convèncer-me.

-Ens pots explicar què ha passat? –em va preguntar l'inspector Megure. Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap.

Els hi vaig explicar part per part tot el que ens havia passat justament abans de que ens segrestessin, i el que ens havia passat justament després del segrest. L'inspector Takagi anava fent apunts del que jo deia.

-O sigui que heu enxampat a un dels dos que ens ha segrestat? –vaig preguntar jo en acabar la meva explicació.

L'inspector Megure va fer que sí amb el cap. –Ens ha costat molt que ens expliqués on estàveu, i a part d'això no ha confessat res més.

-No li he comentat a en Shinichi, però em sembla que algú ens estava seguint a l'estació. –vaig explicar jo. –Perquè a part de vosaltres, a qui hem trucat per demanar permís a veure les càmeres de seguretat, ningú més sabia on estàvem, i en canvi ens han trobat.

-És evident que us han atacat perquè estàveu investigant. –va dir en Hattori. –El problema és que encara ens queda un dels dos atacants per trobar, i el seu company no vol dir res.

-Si, però no vull dir això. –vaig dir jo. En Hattori em va mirar confós. –Si algú ens hagués estat seguint tota l'estona, estic segura que algun de nosaltres se'n hauria adonat. Especialment tu o en Shinichi. –vaig explicar jo. –És una sensació diferent. No ens seguia ningú fins que hem sortit de veure les càmeres de vídeo.

I llavors en Hattori i jo hi vam caure a l'hora.

-Els homes que treballen supervisant les càmeres de vídeo. –vam raonar els dos a l'hora, mirant-nos.

-Un d'ells era un còmplice i va alertar als altres dos de que havíem descobert que el vídeo estava trucat. –vaig deduir jo.

-El que fa molt probable que això sigui un complot per part d'un grup més que obra d'una sola persona. –va raonar en Hattori. Els dos ens vam somriure.

-De tota manera –va intervenir l'inspector Megure. –És hora de tornar a casa per tots. Nosaltres ens encarregarem de posar-nos en contacte amb els treballadors de seguretat, i us anirem alertant.

En Hattori i jo ens vam mirar una mica decebuts, però després del dia que havia tingut jo i després de veure l'estat en que es trobava en Shinichi, els dos vam coincidir silenciosament en que ja n'hi havia prou per avui. Els inspectors em van portar a casa.

L'arribada a casa va ser... interessant, per no dir una altra paraula. Quan la meva mare va obrir la porta i em va veure a mi, envolta en una jaqueta de policia i acompanyada de l'inspector Megure i l'inspector Takagi, el color se li va xuclar totalment de la cara. L'explicació que vaig haver de donar va ser llarga i complexa, i encara així, gràcies a l'inspector Megure, que va assegurar-li que jo era una persona d'interès i que m'havia de mantenir en la investigació, la meva mare no em va prohibir seguir investigant. Això si, em va caure una bronca llarga i cridanera.

-Te'n adones del que has fet? Tu te'n adones? –em cridava la meva mare, gairebé a les dues de la matinada aquell dia. –Et pensaves que era una bona idea, o què?

-No sóc idiota, mamà! –li vaig respondre jo. –Ja he passat per això abans, saps?

-I en quin moment has pensat que seria bona idea no dir-nos res al teu pare i a mi, i anar per allà resolent assassinats amb amics teus de l'altre punta del món que ni tant sols ens havies dit que havien vingut!?

-En el moment en què feia un any i mig que no sabia res d'ells, i volia passar el màxim temps amb ells! –vaig tornar-li jo.

-I et penses que no t'haguéssim deixat? –la meva mare cridava tant que estic segura que els veïns del costat ens podien sentir perfectament.

-Digues-m'ho tu! M'haguessis deixat!?

-Aya...

-No, no, digues! Si t'arribo a casa i et dic: 'eh que en Shinichi i en Hattori han arribat del Japó amb la Ran i la Kazuha i anem a resoldre un cas! Apa adéu!' Haguessis dit: 'oi, si filla, vés, vés a resoldre casos de gent morta'?

-Pensava que havíem dit que aquest jo de detectius s'acabava al Japó. –va tornar-hi la meva mare, amb la veu molt més ferma i cridant encara més.

-Pensava que havíem dit que em recolzaries en fer el que m'agradés fer!

-Però no una cosa en que casi moris penjada d'un terrat de no sé on! –els ulls de la meva mare van començar a brillar amb llàgrimes que volien caure en parlar de la possibilitat de que jo morís.

Vaig pensar en argumentar que tenia disset anys i que era capaç d'arreglar-me-les jo soleta, però sabia que si li deia això, la meva mare em remarcaria que ni amb dinou anys pots evitar la mort quan et toca.

-Jordi, digues-li alguna cosa per favor! –va exclamar ma mare, dirigint la mirada al meu pare, que era assegut en una cadira rere seu i s'ho estava mirant tot en silenci. Jo me'l vaig mirar, a punt per saltar en cas que digués alguna cosa massa forta. El meu pare va sospirar.

-Perquè ho fas això, Aya? –em va preguntar simplement, i la simplicitat de la pregunta i el to serè amb que ho va dir em va sorprendre tan que em vaig quedar amb la boca oberta, sense saber què dir. –Què és el que t'empeny a voler resoldre tots els misteris? Perquè t'emboliques en assassinats?

Jo em vaig mirar als meus pares i vaig pensar què dir amb precaució. Havia de triar bé les paraules amb que respondre per fer-li entendre als meus pares què m'empenyia a fer tot allò.

-Es que no entenc perquè vau sortir així. Perquè necessitàveu... i necessites resoldre-ho tot. Perquè no ho podeu deixar a la policia. –va dir el meu pare, però el seu to no era ni dur ni adolorit.

-No et sembla horrorós que hi hagi persones al món que puguin fer coses així a altres persones? –vaig contestar-li jo, ometent el que el meu cap em deia que contestés i parlant des del cor. –No et sembla increïblement inhumà?

Els meus pares no van dir res. Jo sabia de sobres el que pensaven sobre els assassins, i sobre treure-li la vida als altres.

-Sí, molt bé, la policia ho fa. I quants casos hi ha al món que la policia no ha resolt? No creus, ni per un moment, que a vegades tot el que cal per resoldre aquells casos és un parell extra d'ulls? No creus, ni per un segon de la teva existència, que quantes més persones hi treballin, abans s'enxamparà al culpable? I que quan abans s'enxampi, abans pot rebre els càstig que es mereix?

Els meus pares seguien sense dir res, però l'expressió de la meva mare va canviar per una d'adolorida, i va començar a plorar.

-Et preguntes perquè vam sortir així com si fos una desgràcia. Però si a mi em sortissin fills que volguessin protegir la vida de les altres persones amb totes les seves forces i portar justícia al món, n'estaria molt orgullosa. –vaig dir jo, amb la veu mig trencada i a punt de plorar. No necessitava que em parlessin com si fos una decepció.

-Però hi ha milers de persones al món... –va dir la meva mare entre plors.

-Que poden fer-ho. Sí, i què? És que en veus moltes ajudant a gent voluntàriament? És que veus molta gent? –vaig preguntar-li jo irònicament. I llavors vaig recordar una cosa que en Shinichi m'havia dit feia molt de temps.

_No sé quin motiu pot tenir una persona per matar-ne una altra, però el fet que les persones s'ajudin tampoc respon a cap raonament lògic, no trobes? _

_ -_Mireu. Jo no entenc com hi ha gent al món capaç de matar altres persones. I no ho vull entendre tampoc. No entenc com pots arribar a odiar tant a una persona com per decidir que se li ha d'acabar la vida, i tampoc entenc com et pot fallar tan el cap com per cometre una cosa així. De veritat. Però, tampoc crec que hi hagi d'haver una raó per ajudar a algú.

Els meus pares em van mirar amb ulls entre consternats i entenedors, i després em van dirigir la paraula.

-Està be. –va ser tot el que van dir, i després d'uns segons de silenci em vaig retirar a la meva habitació.

Mentre caminava pel passadís em vaig dir a mi mateixa que no deixaria que els meus pares s'entremetessin tant en les meves activitats detectivesques, i que continuaria resolent crims sempre que se'm necessités. En arribar al final del passadís, vaig mirar breument la porta del costat de la meva i vaig sentir la urgència de plorar. Abans que em caiguessin les llàgrimes, vaig obrir la meva porta i em vaig ficar de cap a la habitació. Plorar pel passat a hores d'ara no em serviria de res.


	16. Capítol 14

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

I aquí està el segon capítol d'avui!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**14. El quart home**

Fent cas a la promesa que m'havia fet el dia abans, l'endemà d'haver casi mort per culpa d'una caiguda al buit vaig sortir de casa sense l'impediment de cap dels meus familiars. Ni la meva mare, que era a la cuina preparant el dinar, ni el meu pare, que es llegia tranquil·lament el diari al seu estudi, em van evitar sortir de casa aquell dia. I suposo que, mirant enrere ara, no sé si va ser bona idea o no, sortir de casa aquell diumenge. Però, en canvi, les úniques paraules que em va dedicar el meu estimat pare van ser per preguntar-me si tenia suficients diners pel concert d'aquesta tarda, i les úniques que em va dedicar la meva mare va ser per preguntar-me si vindria a dinar o no. Era com si els dos intentessin oblidar el que realment anava a fer, com si fer veure que no ho anava fer canviés alguna cosa.

Però aquell dia vaig sortir de casa igual i vaig agafar el metro igual que els altres dies. L'únic que va canviar aquell matí va ser a qui li vaig enviar el missatge per trobar-nos. Sabia perfectament que en Shinichi Kudo, per molt que el noi hagués demanat per activa i per passiva no quedar-se a l'hospital aquella nit, necessitava descansar i no estava en cap mena de situació per posar-se a buscar un assassí. Així que en comptes de cridar-lo a ell per quedar i intentar resoldre el cas, vaig trucar al jove detectiu de la regió de Kansai, que em va respondre la trucada amb una veu mig adormida.

-Què? –va ser simplement el que va dir el noi.

Una de les moltes coses que tenia en Heiji Hattori és que era un noi de sang molt calenta. Era impulsiu, i sovint feia les coses sense pensar. I això a vegades era bo, però no ens enganyem, generalment, era una gran putada.

I era així sobretot per la Kazuha, que havia patit per ell tant com la Ran havia patit per en Shinichi. En Hattori molts cops es llançava a per un assassí, o es posava en situacions compromeses sense pensar gaire en les conseqüències, guiat només per el gran sentit de la justícia que era innat en ell. I ho feia sempre sense pensar en que, tal i com en Shinichi tenia a la Ran que l'esperava, la Kazuha també l'esperava a ell.

Li va costar molt de temps adonar-se d'això. Molt. Molt, molt i molt. De fet, jo sovint pensava que en Hattori era encara més dens que en Shinichi per aquestes coses, si és que es podia ser.

De fet, li va costar tant, que la Kazuha m'havia explicat que fins l'enfrontament amb l'organització dels homes de negre, en Hattori no havia estat capaç d'explicar-li del tot el que sentia per ella.

Segons la jove practicant d'Aikkido, en assabentar-se de que en Shinichi i en Hattori havien anat a enfrontar-se amb l'organització, ella i la Ran, que encara no havia perdonat del tot a en Shinichi, van entrar sense pensar-s'ho a un dels edificis on es trobava la major part de l'organització al Japó.

Va ser llavors quan es van trobar a en Hattori fora de l'edifici, parlant amb agents de l'FBI i de la policia metropolitana de Tòquio sobre quan havia d'entrar a rescatar a en Shinichi, que s'hi havia endinsat amb altres agents feia una estona. I, de fet, tal i com m'ho va explicar la Kazuha, en Hattori li va dir de la manera menys romàntica possible, em sembla a mi.

Segons ella, van arribar quan en Hattori estava a punt d'entrar a l'edifici, i, evidentment, la Kazuha va intentar parar-lo.

-Què penses fer?! I si et maten?! –li va cridar ella, agafant-lo pel braç sense dir res més just quan acabaven d'arribar i el noi era a punt d'entrar.

-Idiota! –va girar-se ell. –Què hi fas aquí? Què no t'he dit que no vinguis?!

-I et creus que et faré cas i em quedaré a Osaka com una idiota o què?!

-És clar que sí, és el que t'he dit que facis!

-I perquè sempre he de fer el que em dius? –la Kazuha estava plorant per aleshores.

-Què vols? Morir?! –va cridar-li ell, tot enfadat. –Què no saps amb quin tipus de criminal ens enfrontem?

-I què més et dona el que em passi a mi?! Igualment mai t'has preocupat per res del que em pugui passar! Després de tot aquest temps encara no t'has ni adonat de com... –però la noia es va parar abans de dir res més.

-Idiota! Es pot saber què estàs dient?! Que no em preocupo per tu?! Què no veus que faig tot això perquè t'estimo?!

La Kazuha va descriure'm els segons posteriors a la confessió d'en Hattori com un moment de pura confusió, alegria i tristesa a l'hora. De fet, va ser un moment tan estrany, que ni ella va saber què respondre-li, i de cop va entendre a la Ran quan la karateka li va explicar la seva reacció a la confessió d'en Shinichi.

-Sembles burra –va continuar en Hattori, tot envermellit però molt més calmat. –Si et penses que no m'importes gens, vas molt equivocada. M'importes molt més que cap altre persona, ho sents?! Així que ja està bé de dir coses com aquestes! –va cridar-li ell.

No sé si fiar-me d'això següent que em va explicar la Kazuha, però la Ran, que era allà, no ho va desmentir del tot, així que suposem que, tal i com diu la Kazuha, ella el va deixar anar tota enrojolada. El noi va mirar-la un últim cop, es va posar la gorra cap endavant, i li va prometre que tornaria sa i estalvi i que 'li salvaria el cul a en Kudo'. I després el jove d'Osaka es va endinsar a l'edifici i no el va veure fins després.

Però això representa perfectament el tipus de persona que és en Heiji Hattori. Només parlarà dels seus sentiments si l'empenys fins el final, i parlarà sense pensar dues vegades en el que està dient. I així amb casi tot.

Així que aquell dia, quan em va respondre amb un 'què' tan sec, vaig suposar que ni tant sols havia mirat qui el trucava.

-Sóc jo, Hattori.

-Ei, Murakami.

-Escolta, sóc al metro ara, però quedem en algun lloc, no? –vaig oferir-li jo.

-Si, en Kudo dorm ara mateix, i la Ran i la Kazuha han dit que el vigilaran en tot moment per que no s'escapi. Però em de resoldre aquest crim, Murakami.

-Exacte. –vaig donar-li la raó. –Escolta'm amb atenció. Dos carrers més amunt d'on està el vostre hotel hi ha una petita cafeteria que no desperta sospites. Ens trobem allà en 20 minuts. –vaig instruir-li. –Sobretot no diguis el nom ni el carrer de la cafeteria que t'he dit, i quan informis a la Ran i a la Kazuha d'on vas, inventa't una excusa creïble.

-D'acord, ara ens veiem. –va dir-me el jove noi, i va penjar el telèfon. Qualsevol previsió o mesura de seguretat era poca amb en Shinichi Kudo, i definitivament cap dels dos volíem que s'assabentés del que estava passant.

Vaig trigar exactament els 20 minuts que li havia dit a en Hattori, tot i que el jove noi debatés que havia arribat dos minuts tard. El seu rellotge devia anar malament, què voleu que us digui.

-En Megure no t'ha informat de cap novetat? –vaig preguntar jo, un cop ens havíem assegut en una de les taules i havíem demanat dos cafès amb llet.

-No. Li he dit que només m'informi a mi, sabent com està en Kudo, però de moment no ha dit res.

-Escolta, he estat pensant una cosa. Potser sona una mica estrany, però escolta'm un moment. –Vaig dir jo. En Hattori va fer que sí amb el cap i em va escoltar amb atenció. –El treballador de seguretat que va alertar als altres dos, no crec que sigui l'assassí.

-Com que no?

-No, escolta'm. És evident, tant pel que hem descobert com pel nostre segrest que això ha estat més que un assassinat premeditat. Hi ha algun complot, alguna cosa més gran enredada en tot això.

En Hattori m'escoltava amb molta atenció. –És a dir, que creus que és obra d'una organització, no?

-Si. Tu també ho havies pensat, oi?

-Sí. És possible que els dos segrestadors i el vigilant de seguretat fossin una organització criminal, però llavors hi ha una cosa que no encaixa.

-Exacte. A mi també em passa. –vaig dir jo.

-El vigilant de seguretat és el que va trucar el vídeo, evidentment, i els altres dos són els segrestadors. Però si el vigilant és el que va trucar el vídeo mentre el crim es cometia, llavors no és l'assassí. –va entendre en Hattori.

-Exacte, i és possible que un dels dos segrestadors sigui l'assassí, però si em de jutjar per la manera en que van actuar junts com si ja ho haguessin fet abans... –vaig deduir jo, i en Hattori va acabar la meva deducció.

-És evident que estan acostumats a fer-ho, i que de fet els tres només estan actuant sota ordres de un mateix cap. –va dir ell.

-El quart home. –vaig acabar jo. –Ell és el nostre assassí. És molt probable que siguin quatre els que han organitzat tot això, perquè si tinguessin més homes ens haurien enviat a més per segrestar-nos. Al cap i a la fi, estic segura que a hores d'ara ja saben qui som, i saben que potser dos són pocs per segrestar-nos.

-I llavors aquest quart home és l'assassí.

-Exacte. El que no m'acabava de quadrar és alguna cosa... Hi ha alguna cosa en l'assassinat que em sembla massa... mal fet. Saps el que vull dir?

-T'entenc. A mi també hi ha alguna cosa que no m'acaba d'agradar, com si haguessin fet alguna cosa a corre-cuita.

Els dos ho vam pensar durant uns segons, i com si algú ens ho hagués dit a l'hora, vam saltar els dos de sobte.

-L'arma del crim! –vam exclamar amb uns somriures.

-Es clar! No té sentit que sent una organització més o menys professional utilitzessin un ganivet per matar! –vaig saltar jo, emocionada.

-I encara menys que se'l deixessin i no se l'emportessin. Per molt que netegi les empremtes, sempre queda la possibilitat que trobin algun rastre que el pugui delatar! –va exclamar en Hattori, casi amb la mateixa emoció. Vaig pensar que posar-se tan content per un fet així era molt poc ètic, però no m'hi vaig poder estar.

-És a dir, que si portaven un ganivet era per una raó, perquè sinó haguessin utilitzat una pistola, que és molt més fàcil per matar i amb que corres menys risc de que et lliguin amb l'arma del crim.

-Potser és perquè...

-La volia amenaçar! –vam exclamar els dos de sobte.

-Es clar! Si hagués preparat el ganivet per amenaçar-la primer, i després portés una pistola per matar-la, tot tindria molt més sentit! –vaig exclamar jo.

-El que vol dir que tenia una altra intenció a part de només matar-la. –va raonar en Hattori. –Però quina?

Els dos vam pensar durant una estona molt llarga, i jo vaig intentar visualitzar l'escena del crim tal per com la recordava quan l'havia visitat el dia abans amb en Shinichi. No hi havia res d'estrany. Unes màquines expenedores, tendes pels costats, les càmeres de seguretat...

-El caixer automàtic! –vaig exclamar de sobte. –Hattori, hi havia un caixer automàtic just davant de l'escena del crim! –vaig exclamar jo.

-Un robatori a gran escala! –va raonar el jove detectiu de l'Oest. –Es clar, com no ens en hem adonat abans?

-Però un moment. –vaig interrompre jo. –Al moneder de la noia encara hi eren les targetes de crèdit, i no hi ha indicis que diguin que es va apropar al caixer.

En Hattori em va dedicar un somriure de detectiu.

-Què? Què passa? Què has descobert? –Sempre hi havia alguna cosa que entenien tant ell com en Shinichi abans que jo. Més anys de pràctica, suposo.

-Ja entenc tot. Ja entenc perquè es va deixar el mòbil, i perquè no hi ha indicis de que s'apropés.

-Perquè?

-Per que la noia sabia el que anava a passar. –va dir ell. Jo em vaig sorprendre. –Pensa-ho bé, tot encaixa. Els moviments de la víctima, que no digués res a les seves amigues... Va intentar enfrontar-s'hi sola i evitar-ho.

-Però això perquè explica que es deixés el mòbil? Com pensava trucar a la policia sense el mòbil?

-No és que se'l deixés. –va dir en Hattori. –És que no podia córrer el risc de portar-lo.

-Eh? Perquè?

-Fes memòria. –va dir-me el jove noi. –Què hi havia dins del mòbil de la víctima?

-Què hi havia? –vaig fer memòria jo. –No hi havia res interessant, no?

-Pensa-hi una mica. Hi havia una cosa que em sobre mirat completament.

Jo hi vaig pensar. –La nota amb tots els escrits estranys?

-Escrits estranys no. Contrasenyes.

-Es clar! –vaig exclamar jo, entenent-ho tot. –Necessitava les contrasenyes per donar accés a la seva conta bancària. Sense això no podia fer res. I no podia córrer el risc de que la matessin i després trobessin les contrasenyes i li robessin igual.

-Exacte. Era molt més llesta del que ens pensàvem.

-De tota manera, truca a l'inspector Megure. Li hem de dir tot això.

I com si ens hagués sentit, el mòbil d'en Hattori va començar a sonar.

-És l'inspector. –va dir, mirant la identificació del telèfon. –Ei, inspector. Miri li hem de dir una cosa... –però alguna cosa va interrompre el jove detectiu. –Què?! –va exclamar de sobte. –Què vol dir que han trobat a dos homes morts que concorden amb l'altre segrestador i el vigilant de seguretat?! –va exclamar en Hattori. Jo em vaig posar dempeus, preparada per sortir corrents. –De seguida anem cap allà.


	17. Capítol 15

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Beeeee! Ja torno a ser aquí amb un altre capítol! Per fí es descobreix tot! Però... tot, tot? Un munt de deduccions en el capítol d'avui! Per cert, parlant de deduccions, estic veient deduccions molt bones en aquestes reviews... hmm... a veure què acaba passant!

Per cert, **Terry Wolles **ha desaparegut... espero que estigui tot bé! En fi

feliç lectura!

* * *

**15. Les deduccions nervioses de dos joves detectius **

-Tot apunta a que són dos suïcidis. –ens va informar l'inspector grassonet de Tòquio quan vam arribar a comissaria. –I tenint en compte el que ens acabeu d'explicar, em sembla que podem afirmar que alguna cosa ha anat malament en el seu pla, i per això han acabat així.

-Els hem pogut identificar, llavors? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Hem identificat a dos dels tres. –En Takagi va treure tres fotos d'una carpeta beix de paper i ens les va donar a en Hattori i a mi. –El primer segrestador es diu Víctor Avilov, d'origen Rus. Es veu que fa sis anys va cometre un robatori en un banc de Girona, on vivia, i el van enviar a la presó durant cinc anys. El vigilant de seguretat es deia Juan Costa, i l'hem identificat com el cadàver que em trobat aquest matí. L'últim segrestador encara no l'hem identificat.

-Et sonen, Murakami? –va preguntar-me en Hattori.

-El vigilant és ell seguríssim. El segrestadors no ho tinc gaire clar, perquè no els hi vaig veure la cara, però per la complexió i l'alçada podrien ser-ho. –vaig contestar jo. -Hi ha alguna connexió entre els tres?

-De moment no hem trobat res. –va dir el jove inspector de policia.

-Però no pot ser que no estiguessin connectats. Hi ha d'haver alguna cosa que els connecti, sinó no té sentit. –va raonar en Hattori. Jo estava d'acord amb el jove detectiu.

-Com anem per identificar el tercer sospitós? –vaig preguntar jo.

-La Sato ho està investigant des de que hem trobat els cossos, però de moment no ha trobat res que serveixi per reconèixer-lo.

-Han investigat la possibilitat de que l'home no fos d'aquí? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-La veritat és que no sembla d'aquí. –vaig expressar jo. Els policies se'm van quedar mirant de manera estranya. –Què?

-Perquè ho dius que no sembla d'aquí? –va preguntar en Hattori. Jo me'l vaig mirar encuriosida i una mica estranyada.

-Home, està bastant clar, no? –vaig dir jo, mirant una de les fotos que m'havia entregat l'inspector Takagi. En veure que no hi havia resposta, vaig continuar parlant. –Cabells rossos, ulls blaus, pell més aviat blanca... Té tota la pinta de ser alemany. –vaig concloure, mirant-los amb expectativa. Però cap dels receptors japonesos va afegir comentari. A l'inrevés, em van mirar de manera encara més perplexa. I llavors hi vaig caure. Ah, clar. Eren japonesos. De la mateixa manera que ells determinaven la diferència entre coreans i xinesos, nosaltres ho fèiem amb europeus. Així els ho vaig explicar.

-Doncs a mi em sembleu tots iguals, què vols que et digui. –va dir en Hattori. Em vaig reprimir les ganes de contestar-li si s'adonava de la ironia de la situació, però ho vaig evitar, optant primer per solucionar el cas.

-De tota manera –vaig dir jo, llençant-li breument una mirada assassina al meu company, que va empassar fort. –Estaria be que la Sato posés una mica més d'atenció en immigrants o _guiris _que passin aquí un temps indefinit.

-_Guiris? _–van preguntar-me els tres japonesos a l'hora. Jo vaig sospirar.

-Gent de fora! Turistes! –vaig exclamar jo. Els tres van fer que sí amb el cap a l'hora.

-Doncs ara mateix li comunico! –va dir en Takagi, sortint corrents fora de l'oficina en que ens trobàvem.

-Per cert, aquests dos què al final? –vaig dirigir-me jo a en Hattori, preguntant-li sobre l'estatus de la parella de policia.

-Em va dir en Kudo que es van prometre, però encara no han decidit res de la boda. –em va contestar el jove detectiu de Kansai, com si la cosa no anés amb ell. Jo vaig somriure d'orella a orella.

-M'alegro per ells.

La cara d'en Hattori va canviar per una de més seriosa de sobte, i quan la seva mirada es va quedar clavada en un punt inconcret durant més d'uns minuts, sabia que hi havia alguna cosa que no li encaixava gens al jove detectiu.

-Què passa, Hattori?

-Em preocupa el quart home. De moment no hem trobat cap tipus de relació entre aquests tres, tot i que hi ha d'haver alguna relació clara. Però si encara no hem trobat res d'aquest estil, com podem trobar el quart home? A més, tot apunta a que aquest quart home és el cap de la banda. És molt probable que s'hagi encarregat personalment de cobrir-se les passes molt bé.

-Inspector! –va entrar cridant llavors la inspectora Sato, seguida de l'inspector Takagi. –L'Aya tenia raó.

-Què vols dir? Heu trobat alguna cosa? –va respondre en Megure.

-El segon segrestador que no havíem identificat és en Daniel Bauer. Tal i com havia previst l'Aya, és un alemany que va arribar aquí fa sis anys. Fa tres, el van agafar en un intent de robatori en un altre banc, i el van ficar a la presó fins fa un any. A més a més –va explicar la inspectora Sato –la policia va sospitar que era en Punze, però mai hi va haver suficients proves per confirmar-ho.

-En Punze?! De debò? –vaig exclamar jo.

-Qui és aquest tal Punze? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Només un dels criminals més perillosos dels últims set anys a Europa. –vaig explicar jo, traient-li l'arxiu de la mà a la inspectora Sato. En veure que cap dels que m'envoltava coneixia la història, els hi vaig explicar. –És... o, era, l'atracador més perfeccionista dels últims anys. Com el Saizo Kano europeu. Sempre que robava no l'enganxaven mai, i cada atracament canviava de companys, així que mai el van poder enxampar.

-De veritat? –van exclamar els quatre presents, sorpresos.

-Si. Actuava generalment a Alemanya i als Països Baixos, així que la policia va determinar que era molt probable que fos alemany, i li van posar el sobrenom de Punze, recordant a la princesa Rapunzel.

-I això perquè?

-En un dels molts atracaments, una de les seves bandes va atracar l'edifici més alt d'Alemanya sense saber ni tant sols com van arribar fins a la planta més alta sense entrar a l'edifici. Un dels policies en una de les rodes de premsa va afirmar que semblava que la Rapunzel li hagués tirat el cabell des de lo alt de la torre i hagués trepat per allà, així que li va caure aquest sobrenom. No cal dir que fer la gracieta aquesta li va costar el lloc al policia, però la premsa ho va explotar tant, que tothom s'hi referia per aquest nom.

-Però un moment, si aquest home era tant llest com dius, no sembla una mica estrany que es deixés enxampar tan fàcilment aquí? –va preguntar en Takagi.

-O potser es va deixar enxampar a posta. –va deduir en Hattori. –Un criminal com ell estava molt més segur en una presó si la policia li anava al darrere. Uns anys dins de la presó, el món s'oblidava d'ell, i podia sortir sense sospites i tornar-ho a fer.

-Exacte. –vaig afegir jo, remirant els papers de l'arxiu en busca de... –Ah! Aquí. En Bauer va fer temps a la presó Model de Barcelona. On va fer temps l'altre?

En Hattori va agafar l'arxiu de l'altre segrestador i va fullejar ràpidament els papers de dins fins que hi va trobar alguna cosa.

-A la presó Model. –va afegir.

-Aquesta és la nostra connexió! –vaig exclamar jo. –Els dos van estar a la mateixa presó, i m'hi jugo el que vulguis a que eren companys de cel·la.

La Sato va introduir unes coses en un dels ordinadors, i uns segons més tard ho va confirmar.

-Tens raó. Els dos van estar junts.

-Però llavors quina connexió hi ha amb el tercer? –va preguntar en Takagi.

-Inspectora Sato, mira on va treballar en Costa abans de ser vigilant de seguretat a Sants. –va demanar en Hattori. La Sato va tornar a introduir unes dades dins de l'ordinador.

-És molt probable que fes d'agent de seguretat a la presó Model abans de venir a Sants. –vaig deduir jo. En Hattori va fer que sí amb el cap.

-Bingo! –va exclamar la Sato. –Hi va treballar des de fa vuit anys fins que fa un any ho va deixar i va entrar a treballar a Sants.

-És això, aquesta és la connexió! –vaig exclamar jo. –En Costa i el quart home devien estar planejant aquest atracament des de fa un any o dos, i van reclutar a dos experts als que se'ls hi acabava la condemna per ajudar-los.

-Però llavors qui és el quart home? –va preguntar l'inspector Megure.

-Crec que tinc una resposta. –va intervenir la Sato. Tots ens la vam escoltar atents. –En Joan Costa té un germà més gran, en Lluís Costa, que casualment és el director de la presó Model.

-Si home! –vaig exclamar jo.

-No només això. Fa uns set anys, van sospitar d'ells per fraudulència i per corrupció, però mai hi van haver suficients proves per culpar-lo. –va explicar la inspectora.

-És ell! Ell és el quart home. –vaig exclamar jo. –On és ara? L'hem de localitzar.

-Ara mateix! –va saltar la Sato, que va sortir corrents fora de l'oficina. Jo em vaig mirar a en Hattori, i el noi tenia una cara amoïnada.

-Què passa Hattori? –vaig preguntar-li jo. Sabia de sobres que aquesta cara només podia significar que alguna cosa no anava bé. Alguna cosa no li encaixava al jove detectiu, i sobrepassar aquest fet per alt ens podia conduir a una gran equivocació.

-No encaixa. –va afegir ell.

-No encaixa el què?

-Si fa un o dos anys que ho porten planejant, tenint en compte a qui volien atracar i com ho volien fer, no encaixa.

-Perquè no encaixa?!

-En Masao Uemura es va fer famós fa sis mesos, quan va invertir en el petroli dels àrabs. –va replicar-me el detectiu. Vaig notar com la sang se'm buidava de la cara, i com se'm parava el cor durant uns segons.

-No haurien sabut que tenia una gran fortuna fa un o dos anys. –vaig afegir jo. El jove detectiu em va fer que si amb el cap, amoïnat.

-Però llavors no te res sentit! –vaig exclamar jo, enfadada perquè havíem estat a punt de resoldre-ho. Estàvem tan a prop, ho podíem gairebé tastar.

-Un moment! –va exclamar en Hattori de sobte, i alguna cosa en la manera en que brillaven els seus ulls em va dir que havia descobert alguna cosa vital, si el noi no havia resolt tot el crim directament. –El fet de que no portés mòbil, ni diners... Estàvem equivocats!

-Què vols dir? –vaig preguntar jo, amb un cert nerviosisme i una certa por. En Megure se l'escoltava amb decisió.

-Des del principi anàvem equivocats perquè la víctima no era la Yoriko Uemura! –va exclamar en Hattori.

-No ho entenc, explica't. –vaig demanar-li.

-La víctima desitjada, la que volien robar, no era la Yoriko Uemura des de el començament, era una altra persona. En arribar a l'escena, per això, l'assassí ha vist que la Yoriko se li enfrontava, i s'ha vist obligat a matar-la. Per això no ens encaixava alguna cosa abans, Murakami! Per això ens feia l'efecte de que havien fet alguna cosa a corre cuita després de planejar-ho tot! És perquè els hi ha sortit malament el pla des del començament.

-Es clar, si des del principi la víctima en qüestió no era la que volien, és obvi que l'assassí es veiés obligat a matar-la corrents i de mala manera per evitar que anés a la policia. –vaig concloure jo.

-Però perquè ho va fer, la Yoriko Uemura? –va preguntar l'inspector Megure. –Perquè no va contactar amb la policia, perquè va anar ella directament?

-Segurament perquè volia protegir a algú. I jutjant per tot el que ha passat, em sembla clar que volia protegir a una de les seves amigues. –va deduir en Hattori. –No va trucar a la policia perquè segurament es deuria pensar que era una broma de mal gust, o que simplement era un noi jove que les estava seguint i les volia molestar. Per això va anar sense mòbil i sense res. No esperava trobar-se uns delinqüents professionals.

-Però llavors a qui volia protegir? –va preguntar l'home grassonet.

-Si haig d'apostar... –va dir en Hattori, però jo vaig acabar la seva frase.

-Takagi, la Minami Nanahara no estarà emparentada amb en Satoshi Nanahara, no?

En Takagi va treure un arxiu de un dels calaixos de la taula i ho va mirar en un dels papers abans de confirmar-m'ho.

-En Satoshi Nanahara? El president de la companyia Nanahara de Yokohama? –va preguntar en Megure.

-Sembla ser que sí.

-Aquest home és un multi milionari. Atracar-li el conte bancari és com guanyar deu cops la loteria. No volien anar a per la Uemura. Anaven a per la Nanahara. –va concloure en Hattori. –I si tinc raó, llavors...

-Inspector! –va entrar exclamant la Inspectora Sato. –Tenim un problema! No podem contactar amb en Costa de cap manera!

-Què?! –vam exclamar els altres.

-La Nanahara està en perill! –vaig exclamar jo.

En Megure es va posar dempeus de sobte, i va cridar-li a en Takagi. –Posa't en contacte amb ella immediatament! L'hem de trobar abans que la trobi ell!

-Si senyor! –en Takagi va sortir corrents de l'oficina.

-Murakami, pensa. –va gairebé grunyir-me en Hattori, que es posava més nerviós per moments. –Si ets una noia jove, estrangera, que passa uns dies aquí i que la mort de la teva millor amiga no t'ha impactat gaire, què faries avui a aquesta hora?

Jo vaig rumiar-ho una estona. Què faria? Què faria? Què hi havia aquell dia que fos especial? I llavors hi vaig caure. Avui era el concert de la Mercè, que començava en exactament... mitja hora.

-El concert, el concert de la Mercè a Plaça Espanya! –vaig exclamar jo.

-Porta-m'hi! –va exclamar en Hattori, agafant-me la mà i estirant-me corrents fora de la comissaria.

Només vam sentir, a la llunyania, els crits de l'inspector Megure dient-nos que potser estàvem equivocats, i que esperéssim abans de anar a cap lloc. Però jo coneixia a en Heiji Hattori. A vegades era impulsiu i de sang calenta, però en moments com aquest, després de tant de temps, havia après a fer-li cas sempre. Perquè, al igual que en Shinichi, els dos tenien molt bons pressentiments. I de fet, si no haguéssim sortit corrents en aquell moment, no sé què hagués passat.


	18. Capítol 16

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Wolaps! Aquí estic amb el nou capítol! Agraeixo molt les vostres reviews, em feu ser millor escriptora cada vegada! Moltíssimes gràcies per seguir llegint això! Aquest és l'antepenúltim capítol, així que espero que el disfruteu molt!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**16. I la música no va parar de sonar **

A part de la meva parada momentània per debatre quina ruta era la més eficaç per arribar a Plaça Espanya més ràpidament, en Hattori i jo no vam parar de córrer ni un sol minut. Ni tant sols al metro vam parar de pensar i de caminar pels vagons esperant arribar. I quan vam sortir corrents de la parada del metro i vam veure la gentada que s'havia acumulat a la plaça, perdoneu per la expressió però ens vam cagar en tot.

No sé ni fer una estimació de la quantitat de gent que hi havia arreplegada en aquell carrer, però semblava que hi havia més gent que en tota la que cap al Camp Nou. Miressis on miressis hi havien caps, i persones, i cossos movent-se amunt i avall. Ens va quedar clar de bon començament que trobar-les en aquesta situació era, sinó del tot impossible, al menys extremadament difícil.

-Què fem, Hattori? –vaig preguntar-li jo al jove detectiu, amb l'esperança que tingués una solució que ens ajudés una mica. La música sonava d'allò més fort, i havíem de cridar-nos les coses que dèiem fins i tot si estàvem a un metre l'un de l'altre.

-Em sembla que l'únic que podem fer es separar-nos i intentar trobar-la. A ella o a l'assassí. –va respondre'm ell. Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap.

-Tens la foto d'ell que t'ha enviat la Sato, oi? –vaig cridar-li jo perquè em sentís.

-Si. Tu? –em va cridar ell per contestar. Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap per no gastar-me la veu per si de cas. –Ens separem doncs. Tu busca per l'esquerra, i jo per la dreta. Si trobes res, truca'm!

-Tu també! –vaig replicar-li. El jove noi va fer que sí amb el cap seriosament, i tot seguit va sortir corrents i es va ficar entre la gentada.

Jo vaig sospirar un moment i vaig intentar mirar els meus voltants, intentant assimilar tot el que m'envoltava.

Érem dos entre milers de persones que ja havien arribat, i els milers que quedaven per arribar. Era pitjor que trobar una agulla en un pallar.

-Mira la part positiva, Aya. –vaig dir-me a mi mateixa. –Al final has vingut al concert.

I acte seguit vaig inspirar i em vaig ficar en mig de la gentada.

Es va començar a fer fosc, i vaig mirar el meu rellotge al mòbil per comprovar quant de temps portava buscant. Una hora, ni més ni menys, i no havia rebut cap trucada ni cap missatge d'en Hattori. Sabíem que la noia encara era viva, però no sabíem quant de temps teníem. Havia de pensar en una manera per poder mirar més gent per minut. Hi havia d'haver alguna manera de buscar entre la gent més fàcilment. Llavors vaig girar el cap i vaig veure el centre comercial Les Arenes, on al terrat de dalt hi havien binoculars. Perfecte.

El sentit comú em deia que mirar des de d'alt era més efectiu i fàcil que mirar des d'a baix, així que em vaig gastar tres euros per mirar pels binoculars durant un quart d'hora. Hi havia gent japonesa al terrat, però cap d'elles la Nanahara, així que em vaig posar a mirar com una possessa pels binoculars. Res. No vaig trobar res.

Vaig treure el mòbil de la butxaca quan em va vibrar, i vaig veure un missatge de la Ran que em preguntava on era. Vaig optar per trucar a la meva millor amiga.

-Ran, què passa? –vaig dir jo per telèfon, quan la noia me'l va agafar.

-Aya, on ets? –em va preguntar. El seu to de veu tremolava lleugerament, i hi havia molt xivarri per darrere.

-A Plaça Espanya. On ets tu? –vaig preguntar, començant a amoïnar-me.

-A Plaça Espanya. –va dir la noia. Jo em vaig sorprendre. –Sóc aquí amb la Kazuha, just al costat de la torre de l'esquerra.

-Què hi feu aquí? Que no havíeu d'estar amb en Shinichi? –vaig exclamar jo.

-Escolta, tenim un problema. –va dir la Ran, i em va explicar el que havia passat.

-Què vol dir que se us ha escapat en Shinichi!? –vaig cridar jo, i la gent japonesa que era al terrat em va mirar de manera estranya.

-Érem a l'hotel, vigilant-lo i...

-Hem sortit dos segons per anar al lavabo! Dos! I el nen ha sortit corrents! –va exclamar la Kazuha. Quan la Kazuha es referia a en Shinichi per 'nen', sabies que estava enfadada.

-I com sabeu que està aquí? –vaig preguntar jo.

-Abans de que sortíssim estava parlant d'alguna cosa de la Minami Nanahara, dient que anava a un concert... Ja saps, d'aquelles vegades en que dedueix en veu alta sol... –va dir la Ran. Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap, sabent al que feia referència. En Shinichi ho feia sovint quan no tenia ningú més amb qui compartir deduccions. Deia que dir-ho en veu alta li aclaria més les coses. Un altre fet en comú que tenia amb en Holmes.

-Així que hem preguntat a la gent dels voltants, i ens han dit que el concert important era el de la Mercè, que es feia avui aquí. –va explicar la Kazuha. Jo vaig sospirar audiblement. Per una part, era bo que estiguessin aquí perquè ens podrien ajudar a trobar a la noia. Per altre banda, era la pitjor cosa que ens podia passar, perquè estava segura que en Hattori no estaria gens content de fer que la Kazuha intervingués en el cas de manera tan perillosa, i perquè les noies no sabien que un assassí caminava sol per allà. A més a més, en Shinichi, que encara estava ferit, rondava per allà sense cap problema. En fi, que teníem més problemes que solucions.

-Quedeu-vos allà, que ara mateix vaig.

Les vaig trobar en menys de deu minuts. La Ran lluïa una cara amoïnada que no havia vist des dels dies d'en Conan, i la Kazuha estava entre amoïnada, nerviosa i enfadada amb el jove detectiu de l'Est, suposo.

-On és en Heiji? –em va preguntar la jove noia.

-A veure, us he de posar al dia de les coses, així que presteu-me atenció. –els hi vaig explicar tot el que havíem trobat i tot el que havíem deduït ràpidament, i les noies ho van entendre tot a la primera.

-I què se suposa que hem de fer, ara? –va preguntar-me la Kazuha.

-El que hem fet en Hattori i jo. –vaig dir jo, mentre treia el meu mòbil i els hi enviava la foto del sospitós a les dues. –Ens separem. Ran, tu busca sobretot a en Shinichi, i si el trobes, intenta fer-lo marxar d'aquí tant si com no.

-Saps que serà impossible. –em va dir la Ran.

-Si, però com a mínim deixa'm somiar. –vaig dir jo. La Ran va somriure lleugerament. –Us he enviat la foto del sospitós. Si el veieu, em truqueu a mi o a en Hattori, i si podeu, el pareu. Però no feu res molt perillós, que sinó en Shinichi i en Hattori em maten. Queda clar?

Les dues noies em van fer que sí amb el cap i jo els hi vaig tornar per assegurar-nos les tres que ho havíem entès tot. S'havia fet fosc, i la segona banda ara ja feia estona que tocava. La música no havia parat en tot aquest temps, i em va semblar irònic com tanta gent no tenia ni idea del que estava passant en aquells moments.

Em vaig tornar a endinsar en la multitud de gent, cada cop empenyent més i més per poder passar i caminar amb normalitat. La gentada s'havia fet molt més espessa, i semblava que em movia entre onades de gent que m'empenyien cap endins i cap enfora. Em va semblar que, tot i que era a mig camí de l'escenari, seria del tot impossible arribar fins a l'escenari, i em vaig sentir com en Frodo intentant arribar fins a Mordor. Era una travessia del tot impossible, i encara més tenint en compte que cada dos segons havia de remirar-me a totes les persones allà present.

Havia recorregut uns tres quarts del carrer, i cada cop veia l'escenari més a prop quan algú em va agafar el braç per darrere amb una estirada forta. Em vaig girar amb mala cara, preparada per cridar i agredir a la persona que m'havia agafat, però em vaig sorprendre quan vaig veure una cara molt coneguda.

-Martí? –vaig veure al noi allà, agafant-me el braç amb un somriure de llest, com si fos la persona més espavilada del món. –Què hi fas tu aquí? –vaig preguntar, intentant respirar amb normalitat i semblar menys alterada.

-Ja et vaig dir que vindria amb amics. Què hi fas tu aquí? Pensava que tenies planejat estar-te a casa tot el cap de setmana fent maratons de pel·lícules. –em va replicar ell, sense deixar-me anar el braç.

-Ah, sí. –vaig dir-li jo. –Aquesta era la intenció, però m'ha sorgit un petit esdeveniment i...

Una ombra va passar per davant meu corrents, empenyent a la gent, i entre la gent, vaig distingir la silueta d'un jove detectiu de Tòquio que coneixia molt bé.

-Shinichi! –vaig cridar al noi, estirant del braç que em tenia agafat en Martí. –Kudo! Ei! Shinichi! –vaig cridar.

Només hi havia una raó per la que en Shinichi empenyés a la gent i corregués de la manera en que corria. O bé havia trobat a l'assassí, o havia trobat a la víctima.

-Aya, estàs be? –va preguntar-me en Martí. Jo em vaig girar per mirar-lo amb mala cara.

-M'has de deixar anar, si us plau. –vaig demanar-li.

-Eh? Perquè?

-Per que si no ho fas moriran milers de persones. –vaig dir-li, esperant que la meva cara de determinació fos suficient per convèncer-lo. No ho va ser.

-Què dius ara?

-Martí deixa'm anar.

-Però Aya...

-Que em deixis anar! –vaig dir, i vaig estirar el braç fort de cop, i la mà d'en Martí em va deixar anar. Vaig començar a córrer en la direcció en que havia sortit en Shinichi, ignorant els crits del noi de darrere meu.

-Shinichi! Shinichi! –anava cridant jo, però a hores d'ara només veia una ombra a la llunyania, i ni tant sols estava segura de si era en Shinichi o no.

Tenia una cosa ben clara. Si en Shinichi havia sortit corrents rere l'assassí, l'havia d'ajudar ràpid. El noi encara tenia el cap ferit, i a saber què seria capaç de fer per parar-lo. Si feia algun moviment en fals i l'assassí l'agafava...

No podia pensar en allò. Vaig treure el mòbil com vaig poder, empenyent a la gent en el procés. Vaig marcar ràpidament el número d'en Hattori. El telèfon va sonar tres cops abans que en Hattori, amb veu agitada i respiració moguda, em respongués per l'altre banda.

-Has trobat res?

-A en Kudo. –vaig dir-li jo.

-Què?

Jo li vaig explicar molt resumidament al detectiu de Kansai el que m'havien dit la Ran i la Kazuha, i en Hattori ho va entendre de seguida.

-On ets? –em va preguntar casi cridant. La música havia canviat per una de més rapida i moguda, i la gent havia començat a saltar esporàdicament, cosa que només em dificultava més el camí.

Jo vaig mirar al meu voltant per donar-li a en Hattori una aproximació d'on era. –A tres quarts de l'escenari a la part esquerra, però escolta, no sé on acabaré si continuo seguint a en Shinichi. –vaig dir-li jo.

-És igual, ara mateix hi vaig cap allà de totes maneres. –en Hattori em va penjar el telèfon.

-Shinichi! Shinichi! Kudo! Eh! Kudo! –vaig optar per cridar jo, per veure si hi havia sort cridant al noi.

Vaig seguir empenyent entre la gentada, fort i amb ganes per fer-me pas entre la gent que reia, saltava i cridava. No vaig poder evitar pensar que, si no haguéssim quedat en aquell moment, en aquell punt de Sants, no hauríem trobat aquell cos i ara mateix segurament ens ho estaríem passant la mar de bé en aquest mateix concert. No en sabríem res de l'assassinat ni de l'intent d'assassinat, en Shinichi no estaria ferit, i nosaltres també estaríem rient i saltant i ballant. Em va semblar increïble com qualsevol cosa, per insignificant que fos, tenia el poder de canviar-ho tot.

I llavors em vaig topar amb una persona, i gairebé caic al terra.

-Aya? –em va respondre la persona. Jo vaig mirar cap amunt i vaig veure al jove detectiu de Beika.

-Hòstia Shinichi menys mal. –vaig dir jo, mentre el noi m'ajudava a quedar-me dempeus. –Estàs boig o què, idiota? –vaig cridar-li jo, donant-li un cop al pit. –Es pot saber què coi hi fots aquí? Eh?! Amb la ferida que tens i fent l'indio!?

-Murakami, tranquil·litza't.

-Com vols que em tranquil·litzi?! –vaig cridar-li jo. –Estem en mig d'un mar de gent, un assassí ronda per aquí a punt de cometre un assassinat, i no sabem ni per on buscar! No em diguis que em tranquil·litzi, collons!

-Murakami! –em va cridar en Shinichi. Jo vaig obrir els ulls que havia tancat en cridar-li, i el noi em mirava amb l'expressió més seriosa que havia vist mai. –Passi el que passi, queda't aquí.

I el noi va sortir corrents cap endavant, i va ser llavors quan vaig veure davant nostre, no gaire lluny, el sospitós que buscàvem amb una pistola a la mà. No sabia ni com havíem arribat aquí, ni com havia arribat ell aquí. Només sabia que allà era el nostre assassí, que davant d'ell era la seva pròxima víctima, i que en Shinichi havia anat a parar-lo. I sabia que ja era massa tard perquè jo el pogués parar.

Vaig moure el cap desesperadament en busca d'una solució, d'alguna cosa que en un segon li donés l'avantatge a en Shinichi per sobre de l'assassí. Però en girar el cap només vaig veure a la Ran més enrere que nosaltres entre la gentada cridant el nom d'en Shinichi, a en Martí darrere meu agafant-me el braç de nou i a la Kazuha més endavant, també cridant el nom d'en Shinichi. Entre la música, la gent i l'acció que estava tenint lloc, tot em va semblar anar en càmera lenta. Sabia que estava cridant el nom d'en Shinichi i que estava estirant perquè en Martí em deixés anar, però recordo no sentir res en aquell moment. Ni la musica, ni els meus crits, ni res. I vaig pensar si això és el que van sentir ells en la confrontació amb l'organització dels homes de negre.

I llavors, com si algú hagués manipulat amb un comandament a distància el que estava passant, les accions van passar de ser a càmera lenta a passar molt ràpid. En Shinichi es va llençar sobre la noia i la va apartar del camí de la pistola molt ràpid, i quan l'assassí era a punt de disparar-li, en Hattori va entrar en escena des d'algun punt inconcret i amb dos moviments ràpids va treure-li la pistola de les mans a l'assassí. La Ran, que s'havia fet pas entre la gent en aquell moment, va arribar just a temps per rebre a l'home amb dues puntades de peu al més pur estil karateka, i la Kazuha, que miraculosament també s'havia fet pas, el va acabar de deixar KO amb una clau d'aikkido casi mortal.

El següent que recordo és sentir les sirenes de policia en la llunyania, molt més altes que la música que no havia parat de sonar.


	19. Capítol 17

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Holaps! Aquí us porto el penúltim capítol! Una resolució que alguns ja us esperàveu, però necessaria per entendre del tot a l'Aya! Moltíssimes gràcies per seguir tan fidels aquest fic! M'heu fet molt feliç!

**memoriesofkagome: **moltes gràcies! La veritat és que l'única rao per la que vaig pujar aquest fic va ser perquè una amiga el va llegir i li va semblar que estava força bé per publicar-lo, i després de pensar-ho molt doncs m'hi vaig llençar. Ho vaig fer més que res perquè jo mateixa estava cansada de no trobar fics en català del Conan que pogués llegir, amb històries que barrejessin tant misteri com amor i alguna altra trama, i vaig decidir penjar el meu perquè la gent que li passava el mateix que a mi (que havia vist que era força) pogués llegir al menys el meu i entretenir-se una bona estona. A part de que escric bastant pitjor en castellà, se'm fa tan estrany escriure diàlegs de personatges del Conan en castellà després de veure'l tota la vida en català, que em sembla que no puc caracteritzar-los gens be. I per mi, el més important en un fic és que els personatges semblin del tot creïbles, o si més no, el més reals i creïbles possible. Tens raó, atrauria a molta més gent, però aquest no era el meu propòsit des de el començament. Només volia aportar històries dels personatges en català per aquells que van créixer, com jo, amb la sèrie en català. A més, trigaria molt de temps en traduïr-ho tot i sentir-me satisfeta, i amb prou feines tinc temps per escriure'ls en català. Però moltes gràcies per la recomanació!

I dit això,

feliç lectura!

* * *

**16. El passat obscur de l'Aya Murakami**

Asseguda en la part de darrera de l'ambulància, envoltada amb una manta taronja i amb una beguda calenta a les mans, vaig veure com s'enduien a en Lluís Costa emmanillat en un cotxe patrulla. En Shinichi i en Heiji donaven detalls a l'inspector Megure, i la Ran i la Kazuha eren en una banda, ateses per unes metgesses que havien arribat en l'ambulància. El concert encara seguia en les llunyanies després d'haver estat momentàniament interromput, i la Minami Nanahara, juntament amb les altres dues amigues seves, donaven més detalls a la inspectora Sato.

Des del meu seient privilegiat, vaig veure com en Shinichi i en Hattori deixaven de parlar amb l'inspector Megure i en canvi havien de fer front a la Ran i a la Kazuha, que no van parar de cridar-lis durant més de vint minuts, especialment a en Shinichi, que es fregava el cap nerviosament per sobre de la bena que li cobria part del cap. Jo no vaig poder evitar somriure en veure com els joves detectius s'intentaven exculpar.

En Martí es va asseure al meu costat uns segons després amb un somriure estúpid d'orella a orella.

-O sigui que ets estudiant de dia i policia de nit. –em va dir amb un somriure xulo. Jo vaig deixar anar un petit riure mentre mirava a terra.

-Detectiu. –vaig aclarir-li jo. –Detectiu juvenil.

El noi em va mirar amb una mirada encuriosida, i en veure-li, no vaig poder no riure.

-Al Japó –vaig començar a explicar. –Em vaig fer amiga d'aquell noi que veus allà. –vaig dir jo, senyalant a en Shinichi amb un braç per sota la manta. Vaig evitar explicar-li tota la història de l'encongiment. –I juntament amb el seu millor amic, els hi vaig demanar que em formessin per ser una detectiu. Es clar que per ser detectiu no només serveix l'entrenament, també has de ser bona per naturalesa. Per sort jo ho era, no és per res.

En Martí em va somriure lleugerament.

-I es pot saber perquè tantes ganes de ser detectiu i jugar-te la vida d'aquesta manera? –em va preguntar. Jo li vaig somriure, però no li vaig respondre. –No em diguis que és només perquè ets fan d'en Sherlock Holmes i en Poirot i perquè t'agraden totes aquestes series de policies tipus Castle i CSI.

Jo em vaig mirar al jove noi amb celles arrugades, debatent si explicar-li tota la meva història o no. El noi havia demostrat poder guardar secrets, i era, a part dels quatre japonesos que eren a uns quants metres nostres, una de les úniques persones en que confiava a cegues.

-Estaves plorant, abans. –va dir ell de sobte. –Quan aquell noi s'ha apropat al criminal. –va dir. Jo me'l vaig mirar sorpresa. Ni m'havia adonat que plorava abans. –Si et fa sentir així tot això, perquè ho fas?

Suposo que havia arribat l'hora d'explicar-li tot.

-Xavi Murakami. –vaig dir jo amb un riure ofegat. Més que un riure, havia deixat anar un glop d'aire. El noi em va mirar amb una cara estranyada. –És... Era. –em vaig corregir immediatament, evitant la seva mirada. –El meu germà gran.

No sabia com explicar-li això mirant-lo als ulls sense plorar, així que vaig seguir explicant-li tot mirant al terra.

-Va morir fa cinc anys. Bueno, morir... El van assassinar fa cinc anys.

-Aya... –vaig sentir a en Martí dir.

-No, deixa'm acabar i després dius tot el que vulguis dir. –vaig dir-li jo, lluitant contra les llàgrimes. Vaig inspirar fons. –Fa cinc anys, quan jo tenia dotze i ell dinou, l'esperàvem per sopar un divendres quan tornava de la Uni. Algú va trucar a la porta i jo, pensant-me que era el meu germà, la vaig obrir tota animada. No era el meu germà.

-Un home vestit de policia em va comunicar que el meu germà havia estat assassinat. Un tret de bala al cor mentre caminava pel carrer al tornar de la Uni. Fulminant. Els únics testimonis, una senyora que passejava el gos i l'amo d'un quiosc, no van saber dir res sobre l'assassí. Segons ells, el meu germà anava caminant tan tranquil, van sentir un tret, i va caure rodó. I això m'ho va explicar a mi un policia amb dotze anys.

-Les investigacions van seguir durant mesos, gairebé casi un any. Però a falta de proves, deu mesos després la policia ens va comunicar que tancaven el cas. I mai van agafar a l'assassí responsable. –em vaig adonar que no havia aconseguit contenir gaires llàgrimes, i que algunes em queien per les galtes lentament. –Acabava de començar la carrera de Criminologia amb dinou anys. Ens volia presentar a una amiga seva molt especial aquell dissabte. Era un crio, i la policia ho va deixar córrer. La policia es va rendir.

Vaig deixar de parlar durant dos segons i vaig mirar de reüll a en Martí, que em mirava amb cara seriosa però no deia res. I com no deia res, vaig decidir continuar i acabar.

-Quan vaig conèixer en Shinichi em va recordar tant a ell. El meu germà era molt llest, molt més llest que jo i ni tant sols s'hi esforçava. I com mai vaig poder perdonar a la policia, ni a mi mateixa per el que li va passar al meu germà, vaig demanar-li que m'ajudés a ser millor amb la idea de resoldre per mi mateixa el cas del meu germà cinc anys després.

I llavors vaig callar. Vaig callar perquè ja li havia explicat tot, i jo havia de pensar en el que acabava de fer. Era veritat. La única raó per la que em vaig interessar tant en en Shinichi Kudo i els seus amics era perquè era detectiu, i perquè s'assemblava al meu germà. La única raó per la qual el vaig descobrir en dos setmanes va ser perquè no vaig parar d'investigar com una possessa en aquelles dues setmanes amb la il·lusió de trobar-lo. Volia que en Shinichi Kudo m'expliqués com ser detectiu, com resoldre l'assassinat del meu germà. El que mai hagués pogut endevinar era que aquella amistat que havia començat de manera totalment interessada per part meva, acabés sent la única amistat que de veritat m'havia arribat a importar. En Shinichi havia passat d'assemblar-se al meu germà a ser com el meu germà, i en tornar a Barcelona ni tant sols vaig pensar en resoldre el cas. Estava a punt de destruir-me, així que ho vaig deixar estar. En Xavi sempre seria allà, però jo no m'havia de culpar de res. El que va passar no tenia res a veure amb mi. No era culpa meva. I així va quedar tot.

Van passar minuts suposo després de que li expliqués tot a en Martí fins que el meu amic va parlar.

-O sigui, que et vas fer detectiu perquè t'agrada molt en Sherlock Holmes, _vamos. _–va dir el noi amb un somriure. Jo me'l vaig mirar i no vaig poder evitar no riure. Sabia que es sentia malament per el que m'havia passat, però el noi em coneixia molt bé, i sabia que una de les coses que més odiava era que la gent sentís pena per mi. De fet, aquest era el motiu per el qual només els hi havia explicat això als meus amics de Japó, i ara al jove noi que s'asseia al meu costat. I ell havia aconseguit reaccionar de la millor manera possible. Em va assegurar que havia fet bé en explicar-li.

-Exacte. –vaig dir. La seva resposta no només m'havia confirmat que m'entenia perfectament, sinó també que ho guardaria en secret.

-Molt bé, jove detectiu. –em va dir, aixecant-se del meu costat. Jo em vaig eixugar les llàgrimes que m'havien caigut amb la manta i el vaig mirar. –M'encantaria quedar-me aquí, però veig que tens coses a parlar. –va dir, senyalant amb la mà als quatre joves del Japó que venien cap aquí. –Ens veiem a l'escola eh, Japan!

El noi va sortir corrents i jo li vaig dedicar una carota mentre s'allunyava. En Shinichi, en Hattori, la Ran i la Kazuha es van apropar a mi.

-Que kamikazes que sou. –vaig dirigir-me a en Hattori i a en Shinichi. Els dos em van enviar somriures d'orella a orella. –Com has sabut que l'assassí seria aquí? –vaig preguntar-li a en Shinichi.

-Quan m'he despertat he començat a donar-li voltes a l'escena del crim, i m'he adonat de que no encaixava, que semblava massa a corre-cuita. Llavors he pensat en que allò havia de ser obra d'una banda organitzada, i he llegit a les noticies que havien trobat dos cossos aquest matí. No m'ha costat gaire establir que hi havia una relació, i que la Nanahara era l'objectiu real. I quan he pensat que hi havia d'haver un quart home que encara no havíem enxampat, he deduït de seguida que havia de ser al concert d'avui. –va explicar en Shinichi fàcilment. Jo em vaig mirar a en Hattori i els dos li vam dedicar a en Shinichi unes mirades frustrades. El noi va riure nerviosament.

-De totes maneres –va saltar en Hattori, rebuscat alguna cosa a les seves butxaques. Hi va treure un paperet doblegat i me'l va donar. Era el pla que havia organitzat jo feia uns dies. –Tot i que no ho hem visitat com _guiris, _em sembla que pots donar per visitades algunes coses del teu pla.

Jo vaig somriure àmpliament als quatre joves dempeus davant meu. No vaig poder evitar pensar que no em podia creure que el meu temps amb ells s'acabava. No volia que s'acabés. Hi havia una part de mi que s'havia enganxat a ells, i si ara marxaven, no sabia què fer. I vaig deixar que la foscor de la nit s'endugués aquests pensaments fins a l'endemà.


	20. Capítol 18: Fi

**Lluitarem Contra Gegants**

Hooolaa! Bé, aquí us porto l'últim capítol d'aquest fic. Us vull donar les gràcies a tots els que heu continuat llegint aquesta història fins el final, tan els que heu deixat reviews com els que no. Espero que us hagi pogut emocionar, fer riure, i sobretot espero que us hagi mantingut una mica interessats i sorpresos, i que us ho hagueu passat molt bé llegint-lo, que al final és el més important!

M'agradaria anunciar que d'aquí poc començaré a publicar la segona història d'aquesta "saga", per dir-ho d'alguna manera, si és que n'esteu interessats. La veritat és que tinc moltes coses pensades tant per l'Aya com per tots els altres personatges, i m'agradaria molt poder-les compartir amb vosaltres. Així que si estarieu interessats en llegir més, si us plau feu-m'ho saber d'alguna manera o altre! ^^

Ara si, per últim cop en aquest fic,

feliç lectura!

* * *

**18. Sayonnara**

L'anada fins l'aeroport de Barcelona la vam fer en silenci fins que vam arribar. Eren les sis del matí, i jo havia decidit, evidentment, acompanyar als meus amics fins l'aeroport per tenir una última ocasió de dir-lis adéu.

En arribar a la terminal, tot just abans de facturar, ens vam adonar que se'ns havia acabat el temps, i que era l'hora de dir-nos adéu un cop més. Havia estat tota la nit pensant en què dir, com dir-ho, i perquè dir-ho. Però ara se m'havia anat tot del cap davant la situació en que em trobava, sabent que en menys de deu minuts ja no tornaria a veure a cap dels quatre en molt de temps.

-Bé, suposo que aquí és on ens diem adéu. –va dir en Hattori de sobte. Em vaig mirar al jove detectiu d'a dalt a baix, com si intentés repassar com anava vestit un últim cop per gravar-m'ho en la memòria. Havia estat tant embovada tot el camí fins aquí, que ni m'hi havia fixat.

-Suposo. –vaig dir, sense poder dir res més. En Hattori i la Kazuha eren davant meu, mirant-me expectants, i la Ran i en Shinichi eren cada un en un costat meu. No m'hi vaig poder estar, en veure com em faltaven les paraules, i em vaig llençar damunt dels joves d'Osaka a abraçar-los als dos. I llavors em van començar a sortir les paraules totes seguides. –Com no truqueu ni us comuniqueu amb mi us mato. –vaig dir jo, intentant no plorar. –Vull e-mails gairebé diaris i vull fer Skype amb vosaltres. No us escapareu.

Els vaig deixar anar, i els joves em van mirar amb uns somriures. Hi havia alguna cosa dintre meu, no em pregunteu el què, que em deia que hi havia alguna cosa estranya en tot el moment. Vaig esquinçar els ulls. Què era? Què no m'encaixava? Perquè tenia aquesta sensació tan estranya al cos?

Em vaig apartar lleugerament de la Ran i en Shinichi per donar-los als quatre una ullada dissimulada. A simple vista, no hi havia res d'estrany, però el meu cos m'alertava d'un pressentiment. Hi havia alguna cosa que em removia l'estómac, que no em deixava tranquil·la per més que ho intentés. Perquè ara i no abans? Què tenia aquell moment d'estrany?

-Bé, doncs, suposo que ja ens veurem, ja parlarem. –va dir en Hattori.

-Cuideu-vos molt, i no feu l'estúpid. I no us fiqueu en masses cassos que ja us coneixem. –va dir la Kazuha amb un somriure.

Un moment, un moment, un moment. Ho havia dit tot... en plural?

-Perdona, com què...? –vaig intentar dir jo. Em vaig començar a desesperar. Em vaig mirar a en Shinichi i la Ran. Els dos em miraven amb somriures estranys. En Shinichi es va mirar el rellotge lleugerament.

-Se us farà tard. Val més que aneu tirant. –va dir-lis als joves d'Osaka. Jo m'havia quedat totalment quieta. No entenia el que estava passant. Què volia dir tot allò? Em vaig tornar a mirar als meus amics, com si busqués alguna cosa que m'ho expliqués tot. Aquest cop vaig veure un detall que no havia vist abans. Perquè tenien una maleta tan petita en Hattori i la Kazuha, però tan gran en Shinichi i la Ran si els quatre tenien previst quedar-se el mateix temps? I perquè era tan exageradament més gran la dels joves de Tòquio que la dels joves de Kansai?

-Ah –va afegir en Shinichi. –I si el meu rellotge no va malament, també ells deuen estar a punt de...

-Shin-chan! –es va sentir la veu d'una dona cridar des d'algun punt indeterminat. Em vaig quedar gelada sense saber què dir.

-Ah, just a la fusta. Com un rellotge suís. –va dir en Shinichi, amb els ulls mig tancats, com si sabés el que l'esperava. I de fet, jo també s'havia el que l'esperava. El que m'esperava. El que ens esperava.

Des de la llunyania de l'aeroport, venint de les sortides, se'ns apropaven dos adults. Un era notablement un home amb ulleres i bigoti, i l'altre era una dona guapa, amb els cabells arrissats recollits en una cua alta i que no parava de fer hola amb la mà amb grans moviments espasmòdics mentre amb l'altre arrossegava una maleta casi més gran que ella mateixa. Els dos se'ns apropaven amb rapidesa.

-Què? Què...? Què vol dir tot això? –vaig deixar anar jo, que encara estava sorpresa i nerviosa i gelada i sense saber què coi estava passant i perquè ningú no m'explicava res.

-Ah, d'això... –va començar en Shinichi, però la parella que se'ns apropava, que ja s'havia fet via fins a nosaltres, el va interrompre.

-Shin-chan, Ran-chan, Aya-chan, Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan! –va cridar la Yukiko Kudo, que acabava d'arribar amb el seu marit, alegrement. –Com anem?

-Algú pot fer el favor d'explicar-me d'una punyetera vegada que coi està passant aquí?! –vaig cridar jo llavors, desesperada i confosa i sense saber què fer. La Yukiko em va mirar amb els ulls oberts en sorpresa, i al costat meu podia veure de reüll a en Shinichi rient sense parar. La Ran em mirava amb ulls que es disculpaven. –Què hi feu aquí vosaltres? I perquè no marxen en Shinichi i la Ran?

-Ai caram. Què no t'ho ha dit en Shinichi? –va preguntar la Yukiko amb la mateixa mirada.

-El què?! Dir-me el què?! Què està passant!? –vaig cridar.

Si alguna cosa he après en tots els anys que he sigut amiga d'en Shinichi Kudo és que mai et pots fiar dels Kudo. Mai saps el que t'estan amagant, o la sorpresa que et tenen preparada. I aquell dia, acompanyada del soroll dels avions enlairant-se per la pista, em vaig adonar de que un altre cop havia estat víctima d'una de les moltes sorpreses de la Yukiko Kudo.

-Que ens quedem. –va replicar ella.

-Com que us quedeu!? –vaig exclamar jo, perdent la paciència i els nervis.

-Doncs això, que en Yusaku, en Shinichi, la Ran i jo ens quedem a viure aquí uns mesos.

-Què?!

Fi.


End file.
